A Light in the Dark
by TheBlindMusician
Summary: Severus Snape is not thrilled when he is asked by Albus Dumbledore to accompany a blind student to Diagon Alley. However, Minerva, who has visited the family before, thinks there is something off with them, leading Severus to wonder when he meets the girl. Can he shine a light and see what no one else has seen? Descriptions of abuse and self-harm. Reader discression is advised.
1. Prologue

A/N: Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it. I'm obsessed with Severus Snape, so this is for all of my fellow Snape lovers. I have a habit of trying to redeem characters. Just as a general warning, this story contains dark themes, such as child abuse, PTSD, and self-harm. I will try to put up warnings whenever they appear in a chapter, but I may forget at times, due to being excited about posting the story. Use your own judgment when reading this story.

…

Prologue

The soft sounds of a bubbling cauldron and knife hitting wood were all that could be heard in Severus Snape's private quarters. The Potions master sat, one eye on the potion he was brewing, the other on the ingredients he was prepping. So focused was he on his task, that he almost missed the breeze and accompanying flash of light that indicated the arrival of a familiar bird. Annoyed, he sighed and looked up. Sure enough, Fawkes the Phoenix sat, perched on top of one of the cabinets. The bird's mouth opened, and Albus Dumbledore's voice came through.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but an urgent matter has arisen. I require all staff members to be present in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, immediately. This is NOT optional. I expect to see all of you in five minutes."

With a flash, Fawkes disappeared. Severus stared at his potion, displeased. What could possibly be so damn urgent?

Knowing it was in his best interest to obey the headmaster's summons, Severus stood and dawned his cloak. Turning on his heel, he exited his quarters, robes billowing out behind him, casting a silent Stasis charm on his potion on his way out.

Five minutes later, he entered the already full Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Remus Lupin sat at his desk, conversing with Pomona Sprout. Filius Flitwick was chatting with Minerva McGonagall, who nodded to him in greeting upon seeing him. Severus spotted Sybill Trelawney out of the corner of his eye. Sybill out of her tower? Albus was serious, then.

"Attention, please." Albus stood in the center of the room, hands raised for silence. The small talk died fairly quickly.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began, eyes sweeping the room. "Again, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but a matter of the utmost importance has been brought to my attention. As you know, letters were sent, and visits were made to our potential first year students. One such visit was to a child living with Muggle relatives, who is blind."

Whispers swept through the room at the last words. Albus waited for them to cease before continuing.

"I am telling you this now, so that you all may prepare yourselves, and your classrooms, for the arrival of a blind student. I am fully aware we have not had a blind student in many, many years, however, we managed then, and we will manage now."

Severus stood from his perch on one of the desks, glowering at Albus.

"Headmaster, how do you expect someone who cannot see to perform the already very dangerous task that is Potions making?"

Albus turned and studied Severus. "That is not my question to answer, Severus," he said. "Surely, you will find a way. Or perhaps, you would like me to search for a better equipped Potions master?"

Severus scowled. Albus knew where to strike. Glowering, he spat, "There is no better Potions master."

"Very well then," Albus replied, eyes twinkling. "I trust you will figure it out, Severus. As will all of you." His eyes scanned the room. The staff nodded, some murmuring their agreements.

"That will be all," Albus said, and the room began to clear. "Severus, a moment?"

Severus remained standing, arms crossed across his chest, scowling at the headmaster. When everyone had cleared out, he spoke. "What is it you wish to speak with me about, Headmaster? Care to insult me again?"

Albus smiled. "Now Severus," he said, "you and I both know that you are a very capable Potions master. Do you doubt your ability to teach?"

Severus shook his head. "My ability to teach is not the question. It is the ability of a blind student to learn an already very dangerous subject."

Albus sighed. "I am sure you will figure it out, Severus. However, that is not why I asked you to remain behind."

"Then why?"

"I do have a favor to ask of you, Severus."

Severus narrowed his eyes and stared at the headmaster.

"Minerva visited the student in question, Haley Kent, and upon discovering she was blind, immediately returned to inform me, so that I may alert staff to the circumstances. She did not have time to take Miss Kent to Diagon Alley."

"You think I should be the one to escort her?" Severus stared at the headmaster, eyes narrowing further in disbelief.

"Yes, Severus, I do."

"Why?"

"Because, Minerva suspects something was off about the family, and I would like you to be the one to investigate."

Severus gave Albus a questioning look.

"Severus, please," Albus said. "There may very well be nothing wrong. Minerva could, and most likely is, overreacting, but you are the person who can detect if something is the matter. You, of all people, know what to look for."

Severus scowled. "Don't remind me of my past."

Albus tilted his head. "That is not my intention. Please, Severus."

Severus sighed. There was no use arguing with Albus. It would get him nowhere. His best course of action would be to obey, and take the Kent girl to Diagon Alley. He was certain Minerva was overreacting. Always the one to make assumptions, that lion.

Then again, what if she was right to assume? Could he really live with himself if something was wrong and he did nothing to help? NO! There would be no repeats of his childhood. Albus was right. He knew what to look for. He only hoped he wouldn't find it with the Kent girl.

"Inform the Muggles that I will be there at noon, tomorrow."


	2. Chapter One: Diagon Alley

Chapter One: Diagon Alley

With a small pop, Severus Apparated in a small alley near South Williams Street in Dublin, Ireland. Thankful that the trek would not be a long one, he strode up the street, looking for number 28. He was dressed in Muggle attire for the occasion—black trousers, black, plain button-up shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots. He looked very professional, and like a Muggle businessman, in his humble opinion, which was exactly his aim—to blend in.

Spotting number 28, Severus peered at the house. The yard was very well kept. Flowers sat neatly inside large pots, lining the edges of the step leading up to the front door. Severus climbed the single step, and knocked briskly. A few moments passed, in which Severus tapped his foot impatiently, before the door opened to a middle-aged woman.

"May I help you?" she asked, voice thick with an Irish brogue.

"Severus Snape," Severus said, feeling it best to cut to the chase quickly. "Albus Dumbledore spoke with you yesterday, informing you of my arrival."

"Oh yes!" the woman exclaimed, beaming. "Come right in. I will get my husband, Rowan, and Haley. My name is Miranda, by the way." She stepped back and allowed Severus to enter. She led the way and pointed Severus into a living room, before disappearing down a hallway off to the side.

Severus peered around at the room he was led into. Two chairs sat next to the fireplace. Running parallel to the chairs, sat a plush couch. On either end of the couch, sat elegantly carved end tables. Off to the side, and down some steps, Severus spotted a polished baby grand piano.

Severus took a seat on the chair closest to the fireplace, and continued surveying the room. The walls were lined with various pictures, accompanied with captions. The most prominent picture was of a little girl that looked like Miranda. She was seated on the couch, holding a puppy, who was squirming in her arms. She had a large grin on her face. The caption read "Amelia's eighth Christmas." Another picture was of the same little girl, now older, surrounded by piles of presents. In her hands, she held up a large box, which showed a dollhouse on the front. This caption read "Amelia's tenth birthday." Severus scanned the remaining pictures. All were of Amelia. He saw no other child in the pictures on the wall. Perhaps the Kent girl was camera shy.

Severus' attention was drawn away from the pictures, as Miranda returned, followed by a tall man, and Trailing behind him, a little girl, whom Severus assumed to be Miss Kent.

"Rowan Davis," the man said, stepping forward and extending his hand. Severus, not one for shaking hands, begrudgingly shook. "And this is Haley."

Haley smiled. "Hello." she said, seeming unsure about where to look.

Severus figured speaking would be a good idea. "Good afternoon, Miss Kent. My name is Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potions master at the school my colleague, Minerva McGonagall, spoke to you about yesterday."

Haley nodded, finally looking towards Severus.

"We were very surprised when she came," Rowan said. "I asked her to show Haley some magic. She wasn't entirely sure what she should do, since she can't see her, but she asked Haley to put her hand on her shoulder. She did, and the professor turned into a cat.?"

"Can you do that, sir?" Haley asked, almost hesitantly, Severus noticed.

Severus looked at the very excited child before him. This was going to be a long day. Good on her for using her manners though, He would give her that much.

"I cannot turn into a cat, however, I can do magic, much like Professor McGonagall."

"Can you show me something?" Haley asked, eyes glittering with excitement. "Please, Professor? It's all very new to me. If it's too much trouble though, I understand."

Severus looked at the child before him. She was small for her age. She looked rather thin too, as Severus noted. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and red hair that reminded Severus of one Lily Evans. The pure childish excitement on her face, combined with that red hair helped Severus to make up his mind, albeit begrudgingly.

"Very well, Miss Kent," he said with a sigh. "Sit down."

Severus watched the child move slowly, unsure of where to sit.

"There's the other chair beside Professor Snape," Miranda said.

Severus spared a glance at the Davis couple. Rowan sat, watching Haley, arms resting lazily at his sides. He was a tall, burley man with a rounded belly, and long beard. His wife, who sat next to him, was shorter, but also looked well fed. Severus tried, and failed, not to let that information sink in, as he returned his attention to the girl. He racked his brains, trying to figure out what to show a blind girl. What could he do that she could touch? Suddenly, inspiration hit.

Severus flicked his wand at a stray napkin that sat on one of the end tables, summoning it to his hand, drawing curious looks from the Davises.

"Hold out your hand," Severus said. When Haley obliged, he placed the napkin into her hand. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured the napkin into a soft, fluffy blanket.

"Whoa," Haley breathed. She proffered the blanket out to Severus, who shook his head.

"I have no use for a blanket," he said.

Haley looked uncertain about taking the blanket. She looked to Severus, blanket still held out.

"You should keep it," Rowan said. "It's nice. It looks like it will keep you warm and will last long."

Haley looked to her uncle, before nodding slightly, and bringing the blanket back to her.

"Um, Professor," again, Haley seemed hesitant to ask the question, "what color is it?"

"It is an emerald green," Severus said. The same color as Lily Evan's eyes. He hadn't meant to make the blanket green, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Thank you, Professor," Haley said, smiling. "I will put this in my room."

Severus nodded, uncomfortable by the thanks. Not many people thanked him. And meant it.

"Very well," he said, "return with the necessary items to travel. I will be escorting you to retrieve your books and other supplies."

Haley nodded and rose from her seat. She walked past Severus and turned left before disappearing into the hallway she had come from.

Miranda cleared her throat, bringing Severus' attention back to the Muggles to his left.

"We cannot pay for Haley's equipment," she said. "We don't have a lot of money."

Severus raised his eyebrows, looking around at the expensive furniture, and the piano on the other side of the room. Clearly, they could afford these luxuries, so why couldn't they afford Haley's things? Was everything donated to them? Were they really that poor? He highly doubted it, but didn't feel like pulling his hair out to argue with Muggles.

"There are funds set aside for students who cannot afford to pay for the necessary items," he said, irritated.

"Thank God," Miranda breathed looking relieved. "I wish we could afford it, but we don't have that kind of money."

Again, Severus highly doubted that statement, but said nothing. He rose from his seat as he heard Haley returning. He didn't feel like spending more time with these Muggles more than he had to.

"Ready, Professor."

Haley stood there, holding an old-looking, battered, dirty white cane in her right hand. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and was sporting an old, grey coat that looked as if it had seen far better days.

Severus took all of this in in a flash, his anger and irritation rising further. However, unless Haley herself said something was wrong, or unless there was very strong, sufficient evidence, nothing could be done. So far, all he knew was the family was refusing to pay for her supplies, and her things were old. Unfortunately, those weren't exactly crimes in the eyes of the Ministry.

"Have fun," Rowan said, standing, and giving Haley a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good," Miranda said, standing and hugging Haley briefly.

"Very well," Severus said, moving towards Haley. "Your hand, Miss Kent."

Haley stretched out her hand, and Severus took the much smaller hand into his own larger one. He walked with Haley to the now open door, courtesy of Miranda, and down the lone step. Turning left, he headed to the alley he had Apparated into. When he reached the spot, he stopped.

"Hold tight to my hand, and do not let go, unless you wish to experience severe pain," Severus said seriously. Haley looked up at him, uncertain, but did as she was told. Once he was sure she was holding tight to his hand, Severus spun on his heel, and with a soft pop, disappeared.

The two reappeared near the entrance to Diagon Alley. Severus looked down at the now pale girl and rummaged in his pocket.

"Drink this. It will help."

Letting go of Severus' hand, Haley took the vial, but struggled to uncork it. Severus relieved her of the vial, uncorked it, then handed it back to Haley, who looked sheepish, as she downed the potion. She made a face.

"Better," she muttered. "Professor, what was that?"

"What you just experienced was called Apparition," Severus explained. "Witches and wizards use it as a means of getting from one place to another. Most prefer to use other methods, as it can be very uncomfortable, and cause nausea, as you just experienced. What I just gave you, however, is an anti-nausea potion to counteract the effects of said nausea."

Haley shuddered, but said nothing more on the subject, simply handing the vial back to Severus, who pocket it.

"Where are we, sir?"

"We are currently standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. It is a shopping center, lined with shops on either side. Here is where we will acquire your books, robes, wand and other items."

"But I haven't got any money, sir." Haley said, clearly saddened by this fact.

"There is a school fund available for students in your same predicament," Severus said, scowling at some witches and wizards who were staring at him, mouths agape. "Now," he said, once the witches and wizards had backed off. "We will be going to Madam Malkin's to purchase your robes, cloak, and gloves."

Haley looked as if she wanted to speak, but said nothing.

"Speak, if you have a question, Miss Kent. I cannot read your mind." Severus mentally snorted to himself. He could, but wouldn't.

"Um," Haley hesitated. "What are robes? Are they like Muggle robes? Where they tie in front?"

Severus mentally cursed Albus for making him do this. Not only did he have to take this girl to Diagon Alley, but he had to explain to her what everything was. Something better be in it for him when he returned, he thought.

"I will take you to Madam Malkin's, and she will show you," Severus said. "Your hand."

Haley reached out and Severus took her hand, and they were off. Once they reached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Severus stepped inside.

"Ah, Severus!" Madam Malkin exclaimed upon seeing the Potions master. "Here for some new robes?"

Severus shook his head. "Not I, Madam." He gestured with his free hand to Haley.

"Ah," Madam Malkin said. "Hello there, dear, my name is Madam Malkin. Who might you be?"

Haley peered up at the woman and smiled slightly. "Haley Kent, ma'am," she said.

"Pleased to meet you, dearie," Madam Malkins said. "Shall we get you fitted for your robes?"

Haley nodded, and Severus released her hand.

"Follow me," Madam Malkin said, starting to walk off.

Haley looked around, then stepped forward, extending her white cane in front of her. Severus stepped back and looked on, as she hesitantly followed Madam Malkin.

"This way, dear," Madam Malkin said, when Haley had paused at an intersection, looking around as if searching for the witch, unsure of where to go. Madam Malkin stared at Haley for a moment, before comprehension dawned on her face.

"My apologies, dear," she said, stepping forward, "I did not know you could not see me."

"It's okay," Haley replied, embarrassedly. "I'm used to it."

"Can you see me at all?" Madam Malkins asked.

"I can see light," Haley said.

"Is that it?"

Haley shook her head. "Outlines, shapes, and movement."

Well, this was news to Severus. Apparently, the girl had some vision after all. That might aid her in her studies. He would have to speak with Albus when he returned.

Madam Malkin walked off with Haley, giving Severus a questioning, disbelieving look. His responding expression advised her to keep her mouth shut, and so she did.

"Oh! Professor Snape, is that you?"

Severus turned to see Molly Weasley striding in, clutching the hand of her youngest daughter, Ginny.

"Molly." Severus inclined his head to the older witch. "I am escorting a student to Diagon Alley to retrieve her supplies."

"You?" Molly asked. "Forgive me for prying, Professor, but you don't seem like the type of person who would be willing to do that."

Severus sighed. "I'm not," he stated matter-of-factly, "but Albus, on the other hand, feels that I am."

"Ah, I see," Molly said, giving Severus a pitying look. "Well, good luck, Professor. Ginny and I are off to get Arthur another set of work robes."

Severus nodded, as the two witches scampered off. Oh, he knew Molly's kids would hear about this encounter soon. Once they did, it would not be long before everyone in the entire school new. For the second time that day, Severus cursed Albus Dumbledore.

Five minutes later, Madam Malkin returned with Haley, who was clutching her new robes in her cane arm, her now folded cane dangling from a strap on her wrist. Severus handed over the money, then took Haley's hand. Surely, there was a better way to guide the child? Perhaps not. Not in Diagon Alley, where it was crowded beyond belief and she would easily get lost.

"Hand me your robes," Severus said. "I am sure you would like to be able to use your cane."

Haley nodded, handing over her robes. Severus took them, and placed them into a bag. A few flicks of his wand, and the bag became expandable and lightweight. This meant that the bag could hold a lot, and could easily be carried.

"now we must purchase your cloak," Severus said, turning to the selection of cloaks. He chose the standard, paid, then put the cloak in the bag. He did the same with the dragon hide gloves, handing each item to Haley so she could feel it, before placing in into the bag.

"Where are we going next?" Haley asked.

"To Flourish and Blotts to get your school books."

"School books?" Haley asked, as they exited Madam Malkin's and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. "How will I read, sir? I read Braille. Um, do you know what Braille is, sir?"

"Vaguely," Severus replied. "I believe it is what blind people read, but that is the extent of my knowledge on the subject."

Haley nodded. "Yes," she said. "Each braille dot forms a letter or sign, and they create words and sentences. It's a bit hard to explain."

Severus nodded. "indeed, it is. And how do you write currently?"

"I use a Brailler," Haley explained.

"And what is that?"

Haley paused for a moment. "It's a metal device you feed paper into. Once it's locked in, you use the keys to write the Braille. It can be loud though."

"No electronics are allowed at Hogwarts," Severus said. "Magic interferes with them."

"it's not electronic," Haley said. "Just loud. And heavy."

"Bring it with you," Severus said. "We will see if anything can be done to allow you to continue to use what you are most accustom to using. It will not do you any good to start you fresh on writing, if you have never written in your life. We will have a way for you to read and write by the time you begin your classes."

"Okay," Haley said.

The two soon reached Flourish and Blotts. Severus spoke briefly to the proprietor of the shop, before they walked out five minutes later, the books now inside the magical bag. Next, they made their way to the Apothecary to gather the supplies that Haley would need for her first year of Potions.

"Professor?" Haley asked. "What supplies do I need?"

Severus was only too happy to answer the Potions question. "You will need a pewter cauldron, brass scales, and glass or crystal vials."

"Scales?" Haley looked uneasy. "I won't be able to read the scales, Professor."

"That will be taken care of by the time you arrive, Severus said, as they left the shop.

"How?"

"I don't know," Severus said honestly. "but I will see to it myself that you will have the necessary accommodations made. I do teach Potions, as I explained earlier. As such, you will need a level playing field, if you do at all attempt to succeed in my class."

"Potions sounds interesting," Haley said, as they continued walking. "What can you do with them?"

Severus began to delve into the many uses of potions as they walked along. He didn't even bother to glare at the many students and their families, who stopped to stare at him. So engrossed was in the conversation, that he almost forgot where they were heading.

"… here we are, Ollivanders. To purchase your wand."

"my wand?" Haley asked.

"What did you expect to do magic with?" Severus asked. "A finger?"

Haley shook her head as they entered the small, quiet shop. A few moments passed before Mr. Ollivander himself stepped out of the shadows. "Ah," he said. "Another first year. With"—he blinked rapidly—"Severus Snape?"

Severus merely nodded to him.

"I still remember the wand you bought many years ago with Miss Lily Evans."

"Wonderful," Severus said sarcastically. "I am not your customer, Ollivander."

Mr. Ollivander's eyes drifted to Haley. He stared at her cane, then at Haley herself. He raised an eyebrow, then looked confusedly to Severus, who scowled.

"Focus, old man," Severus snapped. "I do not have time to stand here, watching you gawk and gape at a blind girl. Get on with it."

Mr. Ollivander blinked, then looked back to Haley, mouthing the word "blind". "I apologize," he said. "However, you must understand that it is not every day that a … blind student walks in to my shop, intent on attending Hogwarts. Extraordinary indeed."

Haley looked uncomfortable at this statement. She looked to Severus, before returning her gaze to Mr. Ollivander.

"Now," the wandmaker said. "Let us get started on matching you with your wand. Which is your wand hand?"

Haley looked uncertain.

"The hand you use most," Mr. Ollivander clarified.

"My right," Haley said, moving her cane to her left arm.

Mr. Ollivander pulled a long tape measurer from his pocket and moved around the shop, collecting boxes. The tape measurer began measuring Haley of its own accord, before Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and it stopped, crumpling to the ground.

"Try this one," Mr. Ollivander said, handing a box to Haley.

Haley opened the box and drew out a wand.

"Wave it about," Mr. Ollivander instructed, eyes full of curious delight.

Haley did as she was told, and the shelf behind her exploded. She jumped at the noise, and quickly stuck the wand back into the box, apologizing profusely to the elderly wandmaker for breaking his things.

"Not to worry," Mr. Ollivander said. "Things can be repaired. Try this one."

Haley tried. And tried. And tried. Finally, Ollivander handed Haley an older box.

"it is not a common combination," he explained, "but I wonder…"

Haley took the wand and waved it about. Almost instantly, green sparks shot from the end of the wand, illuminating Mr. Ollivander's excited features.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Absolutely brilliant! Looks like Hogwarts can be expecting a very talented witch indeed. Willow and phoenix feather. Fifteen and a half inches. Very flexible. A very rare and unique combination."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Willow is particularly picky about who it chooses to bond with," Mr. Ollivander explained, taking the wand from Haley and packing it up. "The phoenix feather core is also unique for such a wand. The phoenix itself is a very stubborn bird. However, once it finds a loyal companion, it will be loyal to no end. I do expect to hear about how this wand fairs you. I must admit, I am very curious, what with you not being able to see and all."

Haley shuffled her feet, took the bag from Mr. Ollivander, and offered the bag to Severus.

"Hold it," he told her. "That is your wand, and you will do well to remember to keep it on your person at all times."

Haley nodded and waved to Mr. Ollivander, who smiled and waved back, before forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Farewell," he called. "Do keep in touch, won't you?"

"I will," Haley called.

Mr. Ollivander watched the pair go before turning to fix the mess that had been made by his most intriguing customer. 


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say that any lyrics or poetry of any kind in this story is of my own creation, unless stated otherwise. If you would like to use them, please PM me. Thanks, and on to the story!

…

Chapter Two: Welcome to Hogwarts

September first approached far too quickly for Severus. He, along with the rest of the staff, had been engrossed in trying to accommodate for the arrival of Haley Kent. The staff were excited, albeit a little uneasy and worried. Severus, on the other hand, was calm. He knew by now that worrying over something would accomplish absolutely nothing. He had his class ready to go for Miss Kent, and that was all that mattered.

"I wonder what House she will be sorted into," Remus was saying to a rather bored Severus, as the older students arrived for the start-of-term feast, and began to take their seats.

"I don't know, Lupin," Severus replied. "but we will find out soon enough."

"I am sure Minerva would be thrilled to have her in Gryffindor," Remus continued, excitedly, clearly ignoring Severus' bored tone. "She must be quite brave."

"And I would love to have her in Ravenclaw," Filius squeaked, beaming. "I bet she is quite intelligent."

"Hufflepuff would be lovely for her," came Pomona's soft reply.

Severus groaned. He was having flashbacks to the arrival of one Harry Potter, who now sat at the Gryffindor table, chatting to his redheaded Weasley friend. Then, too, the teachers were wondering about which House the student would be sorted into.

"Oh, lighten up, Severus," Albus chided gently. "Aren't you at all curious to see where Haley is sorted?"

Severus snorted. "Not particularly."

"I find that hard to believe," Albus said, winking at Severus. "After all, you did say she seemed interested in Potions."

Severus was spared the reply by the arrival of the first years. His eyes turned to watch as they filed in, Haley among them. She walked slowly, cane extended, moving it back and forth in a rhythmic motion, Minerva walking beside her, not touching her, but ready to, if necessary. Whispers swept through the hall, and looks were exchanged between students, at the sight of Haley and her cane. Questions and comments could be heard throughout the hall, and floated up to the staff table.

"What's she holding? …"

"Is that a stick? …"

"Can she even see? …"

"What is she doing here? …"

"Is her wand in that stick? …"

"Who would let such a thing in here? …"

"Absolutely pathetic, if you ask me. …"

Minerva cleared her throat, staring down the whispering students, demanding silence. The first years now stood in front of the teacher's table in single file, Haley sticking out like a sore thumb because of her cane.

The Sorting Hat sat in front of the first years, on the same, old three-legged stool that it had sat on for many, many years. The rip near the brim of the hat opened, and the hat began to sing, making most of the first years jump.

"Oh, a thousand years or more ago,

When I was firstly made

There lived four of the founders

With memorable names

Two witches and two wizards

With great abilities

Wanted to pass off their knowledge

And so, decided to teach

Thus, Hogwarts school was born

And students were indeed taught

But how to choose the right ones

When the founders were all gone?

So, this, dear children, is where I come in

To sort you all today

'But where?' you ask, so silently

You don't even know the names!

Ah, alas, I must confess

That an old hat such as me

Did this on purpose

To be sure you were listening

Bold Gryffindor would teach

The bravest he could find

He taught them to not back down

And stand up in a fight

Sweet Hufflepuff took the ones

Who valued friendship the most?

Patient and kind, they would be

Never the ones to boast

Then there was Ravenclaw

She taught the smartest bunch

Those with a sharp mind

And who thought learning was fun

Last but not least, shrewd Slytherin

Took those with great ambition

Those snakes, they are observant

And quite good at bewitching

So now, young ones

Try me on for size

And I will tell you where you belong

For I can see inside your mind

Do not be afraid

For I do not harm

I am gentle, I swear it!

So come, try me on!"

The hall burst into applause, many laughing. It was always a delight to see what the hat would come up with for that year's song. It was always a treat, and a spectacle to behold for all involved.

"When I call your name, you will come up to the stool, and try on the hat." Minerva unrolled a long roll of parchment, and began to read. "Adams, Courtney."

Courtney Adams stepped out of the line and walked to the stool on shaking legs. She perched nervously on the seat before the hat paused then shouted its reply.

"Hufflepuff!"

The Hufflepuff table beamed as Courtney walked to the table and sat next to an older student, who gave her a high five once she sat down.

"Arriola, Miranda."

"Gryffindor!"

"Anderson, Beverly."

A small girl with ringlets stepped forward and took her place on the stool, smiling slightly.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table applauded politely as Beverly joined their table.

"Avalon, Allen."

"Slytherin!"

"Baker, Joanna."

"Ravenclaw!"

Severus watched the sorting, scowling slightly. This thing always took ages. Besides, he only really paid attention to the students that ended up in his house. His eyes drifted to Haley. Albus had been right. He was a little curious as to where the child would go. Mostly because he had the spells she would need, and assuming she was not in his house, would need to give them to her Head of House as soon as possible.

"Harrison, Theodore."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Hunter, Ashley."

The girl standing next to Haley stepped forward and approached the stool confidently. She was tall for her year, with brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at Minerva as she took her seat.

"Slytherin!"

Ashley jumped up from the stool and headed towards the applauding table, turning to smile at Haley as she reached it.

"Jackson, Daniel.

"Gryffindor!"

"Jefferson, Michael."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Keith, Gabriel."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kent, Haley."

All eyes turned to Haley as she began to move. She stepped out of line and moved towards the stool, Minerva watching carefully, making it a point not to guide her unless it was needed. She stopped just short of the stool.

"Slight left," Minerva murmured, removing any doubt from the student's minds about Haley not being able to see. Again, whispers swept through the hall and up to the staff table.

"She can't see …"

"Blind …"

"Why would they …"

"How is she even …"

"Is that possible …"

"Absolutely ridiculous! …"

"What was Dumbledore thinking? …"

"This is supposed to be a silent ceremony," Minerva snapped, facing the students and giving a glare that would rival Severus Snape's. "The next person I hear whisper will be kicked out immediately, and fifty points will be taken. That includes my own house. Do I make myself clear?"

The students all nodded, some looking sheepish. Behind them, Severus smirked. Minerva could be quite fiery when she wanted to.

"Now then," Minerva said, turning back to Haley. "Let's continue. Take a seat Miss Kent."

Haley hesitantly sat on the stool, perching lightly on the edge of her seat. The hat was lowered over her sightless eyes, then Minerva stepped back.

"Oh dear," the hat said into Haley's ear, causing the child to jump. "My, my, my. So, you must be the girl that the Headmaster was talking about."

"Me?" Haley thought.

"But of course, you," the Sorting Hat replied, "Who else?"

Haley did not respond. The hat took a moment to think, before speaking to Haley once more.

"Where I will place you, you will be safe. Trust and you shall see. I do not do this often, and it is not common that I do, but should you need advice, come to me in the Headmaster's office. I have seen and heard much in my time. That being said, I will place you in to Slytherin!"

The last word was shouted to the entire hall. Haley stood and set the hat on the stool, turning to the somewhat applauding table. She looked unsure about where to go. Minerva was about to help her, but Ashley Hunter stood up and walked over to Haley, watched by both students and staff alike.

"Hey, Haley," Ashley said. "The table is this way. Just go straight and a little to the left." At the approving, and slightly amazed, look from Minerva, she added, "We sat together on the train."

Minerva nodded. "Off you go, you two," she said.

"Want a hand?" Ashley asked.

Haley took her hand and the two girls walked to the table. They took their seats at the end of one of the benches and Ashley handed Haley a goblet of pumpkin juice. Haley smiled at her and took it, taking a sip before setting it on the table.

As the Sorting continued, Severus was lost in thought. Haley Kent, the blind, possibly abused child, was in his house. Well, in a way, it was almost poetic. He had been the one to take her to Diagon Alley. He had found ways for her to read and write. He was the most observant when it came to spotting abuse. If the child had in fact been abused, or mistreated in any way, Severus would find out about it.

"Well, my boy," Albus said, sitting down after welcoming the students and letting the feast begin. "It appears that Haley has been placed into your house. How do you feel about it?"

Severus snorted. "You expect me to feel something?"

Albus chuckled. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "Hardly."

"Excited?"

Severus ignored him.

"Unsure?"

"Albus, really," Severus snapped. "Miss Kent is a student, just like any other. You have never been interested in how I felt before, when one was sorted into my house. Why now?"

"She's blind, Severus," Albus stated, as if that was not the most obvious thing in the world. "Surely you are a bit apprehensive about having a blind student in Slytherin?"

"And why would that be?" Severus asked, stabbing at his steak.

"Slytherin can be quite… brutal."

"We watch out for our own," Severus said. "I am very capable of handling Miss Kent."

"I am not doubting your capability," Albus said, attempting to be soothing. "It is merely that Slytherin does not have the best reputation when it comes to equality."

Severus scowled. Albus had a point there. Slytherin could be ruthless, for sure. Bitter, even. Perhaps he would have a meeting with his house. He already had one planned for the first years. It couldn't hurt to have one with the rest of the House.

Severus mentally slapped himself. Hard. What in Merlin's name was he thinking? Giving the girl attention? By telling the House to not bully her, he would put her in the spotlight, and might, possibly, make her an even bigger target. No. No meeting for his whole House. Just the first years, like he had planned. If the girl got bullied by her own House, the perpetrator would have hell to pay. The upper years already knew to stick with each other as they were the least liked House. They also knew the consequences, should they disobey that order.

"I am sorry if I seem as if I am doubting you," Albus said sincerely, pulling Severus out of his thoughts. "I just worry for the girl. What with Minerva's suspicions, and what you have already told me about her family."

"I know, Headmaster," Severus muttered. "I will take care of it. Now, can I eat in peace, or do you intend to hound me about the girl for the entirety of this meal?"

Albus chuckled, but left the subject alone, leaving Severus to stew in his thoughts.

With the feast finally over, and the Start-of-Term speech done with, Severus rose from his seat. It was time for him to scare some first years into shape.


	4. Chapter Three: The Head of Slytherin

A/N: Here's a short, but necessary, chapter that should clarify some things for this blind character.

…

Chapter Three: The Head of Slytherin

Severus stepped into the Slytherin common room and looked around at his new first years. Many were chatting with one another, not yet noticing the Potions master's entrance. He spotted Haley and Ashley in a corner, giggling about something. When Ashley saw him, she nudged Haley and whispered something. They looked up, still smiling slightly, making Severus want to roll his eyes. Children.

"Silence." His voice was no louder than the students, and yet it carried clearly across the room, causing students to quickly stop talking and look up.

"Welcome to Slytherin," Severus began. "For those who don't know, my name is Professor Severus Snape, your Head of House, as well as the Potions master here at Hogwarts. As such, you will address me as sir or Professor, do I make myself clear?"

Many nodded and murmured their agreement, looking around nervously at each other. Good. It was working.

"Very good. Now. This is not the most… beloved House, to say the least. As such, you WILL stick together. Should any bullying occur, you WILL alert a professor, or better yet, myself, and it will be dealt with accordingly. If YOU, however, are found to be the bully, you will suffer severe consequences. Clear?"

The students nodded.

"Should you need to speak with me for whatever reason, you have already been shown where my office and private quarters are located, when you were led down here. My private quarters are not to be disturbed, unless it is an emergency that cannot wait and requires immediate attention. Got it?"

The students nodded once more.

"Questions?" No one moved. "Very well, off to bed. Classes begin tomorrow."

The students got to their feet and hurried to their respective dormitories. Ashley took Haley's hand and was about to lead her off, but Severus stopped her.

"Miss Kent, retrieve whatever items you have brought with you for class, then meet me down here."

Haley nodded and walked with Ashley upstairs. She returned five minutes later, struggling to carry her schoolbag on her back and a large machine in her left hand. Severus noticed that the bag had some tears in the bottom that, if left the way it was, would break.

"How old is that bag, Miss Kent?" Severus asked, moving to Haley's side.

"A few years old, sir," Haley said. "We can't afford to get me another one."

Severus scowled to himself. We? Who was "we"? Haley had no part in affording things that she needed, but it would seem she thought otherwise.

"Professor?" Haley seemed uneasy as she shuffled her feet and looked down. "I don't know if this is a thing, but is there a spell to make things lighter? This is really hard for me to carry. If there's not, that's fine."

Severus shook his head, reminded of the time she had asked a similar question, ending with that same line.

"Yes," Severus simply said. "It is called a Featherweight Charm." He waved his wand at the bag and cast the Featherweight Charm on it, then did the same to the machine Haley was holding. He then muttered a "Reparo" to mend her bag.

"Thank you, Professor," Haley said, looking relieved. "I'm sorry if it was too much trouble, it was just really hard to carry everything and not fall."

"It was a wave of my wand, Miss Kent," Severus said. "No more trouble than flicking a fly away. Now, if you have everything, we will be heading to my office, where I will explain to you how you will be doing your lessons. Are you able to follow me?"

He didn't want to be seen holding Haley's hand. In Diagon Alley was one thing. The shopping center was huge, with plenty of people racing around. But this was a simple route to his office. Surely, she could manage that?

"Yes, I can," Haley said, extending her cane.

Severus led the way out of the common room. Once they were outside, he walked at Haley's side, giving verbal directions as they walked. He would have to do some research in guiding the blind. He hadn't the slightest idea how to do any of this.

"I will need to look into ways to assist you, Miss Kent," Severus said. "We have not had a blind student attend at Hogwarts in some time, and unfortunately, it was before I began to teach here."

"Well…" Haley thought for a moment. "When I went out with my instructor at school, she had me find things like poles or walls. Sometimes, I had to trail the wall or fence with my cane, until I found the right opening to turn into. I'm not sure if that will work here though."

"If it worked there, it will work here," Severus said, pausing and looking around. "Very well, Miss Kent. Let's return to the common room entrance. I need to look for things that will guide you to my office."

An hour later, Severus opened the door to his office and ushered Haley inside. They had spent the time going back and forth from the common room to his office repeatedly until Haley had grasped the route. They had done the same with Severus' private quarters, which was a bit trickier to navigate to, but Severus thought he did a good job at mapping out the best route for the girl.

"I suggest you learn the route to the Great Hall with Miss Hunter tomorrow," he said. "There will be times when you will not have her by your side. Furthermore, it would be in your best interest to travel on your own, rather than holding Miss Hunter's hand everywhere you go. I cannot show you around the entire school, as it is vast, and I do not have that kind of time to spare. You will learn where your classes are located over time. I will speak with your other teachers and ask them to assist you in locating their classrooms. Braille plaques have been added to all of the doors in the castle, and the Headmaster is working on having a map of the school made for you so that you do not get lost. He estimates that this will take time, however, and asks that you remain patient while this is being sorted"

Haley looked impressed. "All of this is for me?" she asked.

"Don't think too highly of yourself now, Miss Kent," Severus said, as a way of answering the question. "It is merely so that you have as much access to information as much as any other student."

"It isn't necessary," Haley said, voice soft. "I would've figured it out eventually."

"Really?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "You would have figured out how to navigate one of the largest magical schools there is? You would have known about the vanishing step? About the staircases that move and take you to different floors each time? You would have learned where each class was without any help? Surely, you have had similar things done at your Muggle school, Miss Kent?"

Haley shrugged. "It was small," she said. "And I never got a map of the school."

"And why was that?" Severus asked, genuinely curious.

"It cost money," Haley said shortly.

"What we are doing here cost the school very little," Severus said, trying not to be impatient with the girl. "And last time I checked, you have as much right to things as any other student does. Regardless of your… impairment, do you not?"

Haley shrugged but nodded, looking down at the floor. Severus had a feeling she didn't believe him, or that she did, indeed, have rights, which only served to make him more irritated. Not with her, no, but with whatever, or whoever, had caused her to think the way she did.

If anyone had asked Severus why he was trying so hard with this student, he would firstly tell them to mind their own business. However, if he had to answer, it was quite simple. Haley was in his House now. He was responsible for making sure she succeeded in this school. Her blindness was a challenge, he would admit that, but he would be damned if it stopped her from learning just like everybody else. A factor in this, of course, was learning how to get around the school. Hogwarts was huge, and he knew that the sooner Haley got started on learning where everything was, the better.

"Take a seat," Severus instructed, indicating a chair, before realizing what he had just done. "Straight ahead. Sharp right. There."

Once she was seated, Severus took his own seat behind the desk.

"Firstly, what is this?" Severus tapped the top of the metal contraption and heard it echo.

"This," Haley said, pulling the machine towards her. "is a Braillewriter, or a Brailler for short."

"And what does it do?" Severus asked, intrigued, staring at the machine that looked like a Muggle typewriter that he had seen many years ago.

In answer, Haley removed her bag from her shoulders and pulled out thick paper. She pulled the levers on the top of the machine back, and placed the paper in between the slots in the back. She pushed the levers down, then proceeded to roll the paper in on the roller that ran through the machine and came out both sides. Once the paper was loaded, she pressed the furthest key to the left, and it made a loud clicking sound.

"Should I turn it to face you?"

"That will not be necessary." Severus rose to his feet and walked around the desk to stand next to Haley, watching her. "Proceed."

Haley set about explaining what each key on the Brailler did and how it worked. She showed Severus how to adjust the margins in the back, and how to take the paper out.

"I can write something, if you want," Haley said, rolling the paper back in and clicking it into place. "I'm just not sure what to write."

Severus moved behind his desk and rummaged through his papers to see if he could find something for him to read to her. He then remembered part of his reasoning for bringing her to his office and paused, selecting one of the articles he had on Potions. Glancing at the paper, he ran a long finger down the lines of the first paragraph and nodded, satisfied.

"Take out your wand," he instructed, moving around the desk with the article and setting it on the right side of the Brailler. "Tap the paper with your wand and run it down the page, saying the word 'Translatio' as you do so."

Haley did as she was instructed, and Severus saw his one-page article turn into two double-sided pages of Braille before his eyes. He smirked, pleased with himself.

"Read the first paragraph."

Haley placed her hands on the page and began to read.

"The Wolfsbane Potion, which was first invented by Damocles Belby, is perhaps one of the most difficult potions to brew, according to several Potion masters from around the world. The main ingredient, wolfsbane, which also goes by the name of aconite or monkshood, is a very poisonous substance which, if the potion is brewed incorrectly, can harm, or even kill, the drinker. It does not cure the drinker of lycanthropy—one's transformation into a werewolf—however, it does ease the symptoms and allows the drinker to retain his or her mental faculties, which otherwise would not be possible."

Haley removed her hands from the page and turned to Severus, who was regarding her with a curious look. "This is interesting," she said, handing the article to Severus.

Severus shook his head. "You asked me what you should write," he said. "Read the first four paragraphs of the article and summarize it in one paragraph. Alternatively, you may tell me what you think, since you seem to find this particular article fascinating."

"How will you be able to read it?"

"By using the same spell to translate the article into Braille, however, instead of saying 'Translatio,' the spell becomes 'Translatio Reverso.'"

"That's neat," Haley breathed. "Who made the spell?"

"I did," Severus said smugly.

"You did?" Haley asked, wide-eyed. "Was it hard?"

"Not particularly," Severus said with a shrug. "Your teachers have all been informed of the spell and know how to use it. Now, get to work."

Haley handed Severus her sheet of Braille paper ten minutes later. He took it from her and pulled out his wand, muttering the spell. He watched the half sheet of Braille paper turn into one simple paragraph. He read it over, then set it down, pleased. She was a good writer, especially for her age, which would serve her well in her classes, no doubt.

"Ten points to Slytherin," he said, not missing a chance to award his House points. "Very well-stated, Miss Kent. You may keep the article if you wish. I have no use for it. I did notice how the spells do change one sheet of paper into multiple, however, which brings me to my next point. Take out a book."

Haley reached into her bag and pulled out a book. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi.

Severus took the book from Haley's hands and set it on the floor before tapping his wand on the cover of the book, then going down the spine and towards the back, saying the spell he had created as he did so. The book erupted into three large bound volumes. He handed the first to Haley.

"Read the cover."

"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore. Pages 1-95."

"Good," Severus muttered. "That part of the spell works, then. Each book will contain a certain number of pages. I assume you are familiar with this concept?"

"Yes, sir," Haley replied. "My books in school came like that."

"Very well," Severus said. "I suggest you only carry around one volume at a time, unless the chapter bleeds into the next. Leave the rest in your dorm, or with your teachers. You may leave your Potions book in here, if you wish."

"Please," Haley said, pulling out a book.

"Give me your bag, Miss Kent," Severus said. "That is your Charms book."

"Oops," Haley muttered. "Sorry."

Severus stared at her. "For what?" he asked, pulling out the Potions book. "For accidentally grabbing a book that you had no way of knowing which it was?"

Haley looked sheepish, and Severus dropped the subject.

"Take your wand and stand up," he instructed.

Severus showed Haley the movements he had done to turn the print textbook into its bound and Brailled counterpart. "Simply tapping the cover should show you which book you grabbed," Severus said. At Haley's look, he added, "You had no way of knowing that before, as I had not showed it to you yet, so do not apologize again, Miss Kent."

"Sorry," Haley muttered.

"What did I just say?"

Haley looked away, biting her lip.

"Now," Severus said, in an attempt to change the subject. "You will cast your spells like everyone else, yet slightly different. While most need to see to point their wand, you do not have that luxury. Therefore, you must resort to something different."

"Like what, sir? Don't you need to see to point a wand?"

"Not necessarily," Severus said. "Since you are unable to see, you must focus your intent on casting a spell or charm on a certain object. This does require more power, which is why I believe your wand chose you. No doubt, if you master the intent, you will later have no trouble with non-verbal, or wandless magic."

"That's a thing?"

"Yes," Severus said simply. "That is a thing, but is not taught until your sixth year."

"Can we practice with the wand?" Haley asked excitedly.

Severus glanced at the clock. "Not tonight," he said. "However, should you wish to practice, your other professors or myself will assist you, provided we are not busy. It is late, and I have yet to show you the layout of my Potions classroom."

Haley looked up at Severus, confused, as she started to pack up. Severus was pleased to see she put the first of four volumes of her Potions book in her bag.

"Would you like to walk in and know where nothing is at?" Severus asked, almost conversationally.

Haley shook her head, zipping her bag shut. "Professor? Is it possible to make the Brailler quieter? I don't want to disrupt class with how loud it is."

Severus thought for a moment. "It would be best to consult Professor Flitwick about that," he said. "He is the Charms professor here, and I believe he is your first class tomorrow. Now, are you ready to head over to the Potions class? I will show you that route too."

Severus walked with Haley to the Potions classroom and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he began to show her where everything was and let her get acquainted with the room.

"We will go over ingredient identification at a later date," he said. "For now, your partner will get the ingredients, but I expect you to fully participate in the preparation of them."

Haley looked offended, as if anything else would be a crime, which Severus took as a good sign.

Thirty minutes later saw Severus watching Haley from a distance to make sure she got to the common room from the Potions class, as they had gone over the route a few times. She did well, which he was pleased about. That meant he wasn't as bad of a teacher as he thought he would be. She, in turn, seemed to be a student eager to learn.

And yet, as Severus made the trek to his quarters for the night, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong with Haley. He catalogued every time she did something that was not normal and made a note to keep observing the child. He didn't like what he was starting to suspect, but only time would tell if he was right.


	5. Chapter Four: The Animagus

A/N: Here's a long chapter to make up for the short chapter before this one. Please don't forget to review. They really do let me know just how interested you all are. I see many followers and not as many reviews, which is sending mixed signals. I need feedback. If you like it. If you have any ideas. Show me you are interested so I can update more, otherwise updates will be less frequent. Thank you arivero DNL. You made me want to get this chapter up as soon as I saw your review. On with the story. 

…

Chapter Four: The Animagus

Ashley groaned as she searched for what she was looking for, flipping the pages of her book. "I still can't find it," she growled.

"What are you looking for?" Haley asked, jotting down notes on her now mostly silent Brailler. Thanks to Professor Flitwick, it was now no louder than the scratching of quills when in use. Even the ding that indicated she was near the end of a line was softer and more muted.

"This stupid answer," Ashley muttered, stabbing her parchment with her quill in frustration and creating a large ink splotch. "Damn!" She paused. "Don't tell my mum you heard that." 

Haley smiled. "I won't," she said. "Give me." She held out her hand for Ashley's paper. "Want me to look over this?"

"Please," Ashley practically begged, placing the paper into Haley's outstretched hand. "Professor Snape always gives the most difficult assignments, I swear."

Haley tapped the paper and it turned into three double-sided pages of Braille, something which Ashley was always fascinated by. She rolled her paper out of the Brailler and put in a fresh sheet, clicking it into place.

"You don't have to do that," Ashley said.

"Shush," Haley muttered. "Knowing you, I do."

"Hey," Ashley pretended to fain hurt. "It's not my fault I'm absolutely rubbish at Potions."

Haley ignored her, setting to work reading her paper and writing down what she needed to fix on her Brailler, much like what her teachers did when grading her own work. When she finished, she tapped both stacks of Braille paper, returning everything to print, then handed Ashley her roll of parchment and a full sheet of paper.

"That bad?" Ashley asked, taking them.

Haley shrugged. "You can't put tea tree oil before the valerian root," she said. "Ever. You need to read that bit again."

"I thought I had it right," Ashley grumbled, flipping to the appropriate chapter in her book.

"Nope," Haley said, rolling her own sheet of paper back in to the Brailler and resuming her work.

"I'm going to fail Potions," Ashley grumbled.

"It's only been three weeks," Haley laughed.

"Three agonizing, torturous weeks," Ashley muttered, settling down to read the chapter over again.

"Really?" a girl's voice could be heard a few tables down. "Harry that's horrible! Have you told Sirius yet?"

"Not yet, Mione," a boy's voice could be heard saying.

"But you have to!" the girl whispered loudly. "They could get in trouble for that."

"Yeah, mate," a second male's voice said. "They starved you."

"I got used to it," the boy, Harry, replied. "Besides, I don't have to worry about that any more. Sirius said he got the papers giving him the all clear to adopt me. He just needs one more signature."

"That's excellent, Harry," the girl said. "but you really should tell him. What else did you say they did?"

Silence for a few moments. "They would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs for days on end without food. Usually because they thought I did something wrong. It was their favorite punishment to dish out to me. That, or making me pluck the weeds from the yard, though I didn't mind that as much as they thought."

Haley stopped writing and tilted her head, a distant look on her face.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, watching her friend.

Haley nodded.

"And they locked you in your own room with bars on the window," the other boy said. "You can't forget that one, Harry."

"I couldn't, even if I wanted to, Ron," Harry said. "Thank Merlin you and your brothers came to help get me out of there."

"Mum wasn't too happy though," Ron said. "Remember that?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a laugh.

"She always knew something was off," Ron continued. "You always looked too thin to her. Swore the Dursleys were starving you, she did."

"Well, she wasn't wrong about that," Harry said.

Haley slammed her book shut with a loud thud, before putting it into her bag. She unrolled her sheet of paper and stuck it into her binder, which quickly joined her book.

"Haley?" Ashley asked, hesitantly, but Haley didn't respond. "Haley?"

"I'm going for a walk," Haley said, getting to her feet and slinging her bag over her shoulders and picking up her Brailler.

"Want me to come with you?" Ashley asked, looking concernedly at Haley.

Haley shook her head. "I want to be left alone," she said, unfolding her cane and quickly leaving the library.

Ashley watched her go, frowning slightly before putting her things away and getting to her feet. She seemed to pause for a moment before a determined look settled on her face, and she too left the library in the direction of the dungeons.

Haley walked down the stairs, not quite sure where she planned on going. All she knew was that she needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Where do you think you're going?" a taunting voice called, and a hand grabbed her shoulder, making Haley stop. "I asked you a question."

Haley shook her head. "Out," she said, already close to tears, her breathing becoming uneven.

"Out for a walk?" the boy snickered. "What makes you think you have any right to be here, let alone walk on these grounds? Honestly, how that old man let you come here is beyond me."

"Leave her alone, Derick," a girl's voice could be heard, running over to them.

"Why should I?" Derick asked. "The Slytherin brat doesn't belong here. You can't deny that, Ruthie."

"Neither do you, if you're going to be insulting people," Ruthie said. "She has just as much right to be here as you do."

"Bullshit!" Derick cried, letting go of Haley's shoulder to turn to glare at the girl. "That girl is—"

But Haley didn't hear what that girl was. She turned and raced down the stairs, entering The Entrance Hall, her feet pounding the ground, breaths coming in short gasps.

"What's going on?" A hoarse whisper sounded near Haley, making her jump.

"Nothing," Haley gasped out, turning away.

"Was it Peeves?" the voice asked. "Did he do something? I will go find him at once."

Haley shook her head. "Students, Baron," she said, turning to The Bloody Baron, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Leave it alone."

"Do I need to get Professor Snape?" The ghost looked at the small child in concern.

Haley shook her head and spun on her heel, rushing out of the Great Hall and nearly tripping down the castle steps. She walked aimlessly, not sure where she was going. She found a tree with her cane and sank to the ground, the tears falling more freely now.

Thoughts raced through her head as she rocked back and forth, shaking. Memories flashed behind her eyes, which only caused her to bury her face in her hands and rock harder.

A whimper sounded, and something wet and warm nudged Haley's arm. Haley jumped and reached out a hand, feeling rough fur and a warm nose. She smiled a little.

"Hey doggy," she whispered, stroking the dog's furry face.

The dog whined again and nudged her hand.

"Are you friendly?" Haley asked, petting the dog's head.

The dog barked softly and licked Haley's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes," Haley said, sniffling. She stretched out on her back and put out an arm. The dog stared at her for a moment before laying down, back to her, resting its head on her arm.

"Good doggy," Haley murmured, using her free hand to stroke the dog's side. "I don't know where you came from, but I'm glad you're here. I can't breathe."

The dog whined again and pressed itself closer to Haley, who lay there, trying to get her breathing under control. When she calmed down, she spoke.

"People are cruel, doggy," she said softly. "It started when I overheard some boy talking about how bad his family treated him. It was sad, and made me sad. And what he said made me remember stuff I wish I could forget."

The dog huffed and licked Haley's hand.

"I don't suppose you know what that's like, do you?" Haley asked.

The dog made a noise that Haley took to mean he did indeed know what it was like.

"Poor doggy," Haley muttered, burying her face into the dog's fur. "I wish people didn't hate me so much. People don't think I should be at this school, because I'm blind. And I'm in Slytherin, and no one likes Slytherins. Why do people hate me so much? No one cares about me."

The dog growled softly, then licked Haley's and again.

"At least you don't hate me," Haley whispered, a tear falling from her eye and landing in the dog's fur. "You're the only one that doesn't. Even my relatives don't like me. They call me names a lot of the time, and they do other stuff too, but I don't want to think about that right now."

The dog growled more viciously this time.

"It's okay," Haley said. "I'm used to it."

The dog raised its head and stared at Haley, a knowing look in its eyes.

"Will you stay?" Haley asked. "I'm a bit tired and don't want to be alone right now.

The dog nodded against Haley's arm and laid its head back down, snuffling slightly.

Haley pulled her bag over and laid her head on it, then wrapped her arm around the dog's shoulders, curling up against its side and closing her eyes, drifting into a light doze.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

The voice woke Haley and she sat up with a jolt. The dog got to its feet, but Haley put a hand on its back. The dog turned and muzzled her hand, before walking over to where the voice had come from.

"Sirius," the voice that Haley now recognized as Harry's said. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but…"

The dog barked and looked over at Haley.

"Haley?" Harry asked.

Haley nodded.

"Merlin, the teachers have been looking for you. How did you get over here?"

"Over where?" Haley asked, standing and brushing off her clothes. "I just went for a walk."

"You're near the Forbidden Forest," Harry said, stepping forward

"Oh," Haley shrugged. "Who's Sirius?"

"Sirius is my godfather," Harry said, patting the dog's head.

"Your godfather's a dog?" Haley asked.

Harry laughed. "He's an Animagus," he explained.

"What's an Animagus?"

"I'll explain on the way back," Harry said. "We can stop by Hagrid's if you want. You look like you could use something warm to drink."

"Sure," Haley said. "I like Hagrid. Um, can I walk with Sirius?"

Sirius moved over to Haley's side and nudged her hand. Haley smiled and put her hand on his back.

"He's a lot taller than I thought he was," Haley said

"Yeah, he's big," Harry said, picking up Haley's Brailler so that she could use her cane. "This way."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Sirius guiding Haley, before they reached Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello Harry," Hagrid said, opening the door. "Oh, Haley! Professor Snape's bin lookin' fer yeh."

"Why?"

Hagrid shrugged. "dunno," he said. "C'mon in. Hello Sirius."

The trio entered Hagrid's hut and Sirius led Haley over to a chair, Harry watching, amazed.

"Now will you tell me what an Animagus is?" Haley asked, taking a seat.

Sirius stepped away from Haley and a few moments later, transformed into a tall man with black hair and grey eyes. He grinned.

"An Animagus is someone that can transform into an animal of their choosing at will," he said, making Haley jump. "Mine just so happens to be a dog."

Haley stared at him, mouth agape, as Hagrid bustled about, making tea. "I…" she tried to say, speechless. "Can… What?"

Sirius grinned and took a seat next to her. "Startled you, did I?" he said. "And for future reference, it's not normal to find a dog roaming around on the grounds."

Haley stared at him. "Um… Can you not tell anyone what I said earlier?" she asked quietly, mortified.

"My lips are sealed," Sirius said. "I promise."

Harry gave Sirius a questioning look, but he shook his head firmly.

"Here yeh go," Hagrid said, placing a steaming cup of tea in front of everyone. "Sugar's in the middle o' the table, if yeh'd like some, Haley."

Haley reached for the sugar but couldn't find it.

"Here." Sirius pressed the bowl of sugar into Haley's hand.

"Thanks," Haley said, scooping out some sugar and adding it to her tea. "How are you, Hagrid?"

"I'm doin' all right," Hagrid said. "How 'bout yerself?"

HALEY shrugged.

"That bad, eh?" Hagrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

Haley nodded. "Is Slytherin bad?" she asked suddenly.

"Well…" Hagrid hesitated, unsure of what to say. He looked to Harry and Sirius, eyes pleading with them to save him.

"Slytherin has turned out a number of dark witches and wizards," Sirius said. "but that doesn't necessarily make the House bad. Why do you ask?"

"You already know the answer," Haley muttered.

"True," Sirius said gently, stirring some sugar into his tea. "but I'd like you to tell the others, if you're comfortable with it, of course."

"Professor Snape says Slytherin isn't really liked," Haley said. "And I can't help but feel that every time I talk to anyone from other Houses. I didn't ask to be put in Slytherin."

"Why do yeh think yeh were put inter Slytherin?" Hagrid asked.

"I don't know," Haley said softly. "It's not as if I have powerful parents, like people seem to think I do since I'm in Slytherin. I don't even know who my parents were. Or if they were even magical."

"Slytherin is not about power," Sirius said, causing Harry to stare at him in disbelief. "Slytherin is the House of the ambitious. Of the hard workers. Of the people that are cunning enough to get what they want. Of the survivors."

Haley averted her gaze but said nothing. Sirius watched her for a moment, expression unreadable.

"I wouldn' usually say this," Hagrid said. "but I'm sure the hat put yeh inter Slytherin fer a reason, Haley."

"You don't like Slytherins." It wasn't a question.

Hagrid sighed. "Not usually, nah," he said. "but there are the few who I think aren' bad."

"Like who?"

"Well like yeh, o' course," Hagrid said, beaming. "There's somethin' differen' 'bout yeh. I don' know what, but there is. Yer different than all the rest. Yeh come over any time yeh want, yeh here?"

Haley smiled. "Thanks Hagrid," she said.

"Sirius," Harry said, after a few moments of silence. "Why did you come here today?"

"Because, Harry," Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment and showed it to him. "I received the final signature."

"So I can come live with you?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yep," Sirius said. "I came by to collect you so we could celebrate, but found Haley here sitting under a tree."

Harry jumped up and raced over to Sirius, giving him a hug. Sirius patted his back, beaming.

"It'd probably be bes' ter take yeh back ter the castle now," Hagrid said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "It's gettin' late an' I imagine the staff are worried 'bout yeh, Haley."

Haley nodded and stood. "Thanks for keeping me company, Sirius," she said.

Sirius rose to his feet and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, noticing how she tensed when he did so. "You're welcome, kid," he said. "Write to me, okay? I want to know how you're doing."

"Why?"

"Because I care," Sirius said simply, squeezing Haley's shoulder. "You'll write?"

"Okay," Haley said, taking the Brailler that Harry handed her. "I can show you the spell I use, if you want."

Sirius nodded. "Do that in your first letter to me," he said. "I'm curious how that works."

Haley nodded. "I will."

"See yeh later Sirius," Hagrid said, as he led the way out of his hut and walked a couple yards to the steps of the castle. They entered and made their way down to the dungeons.

"Ah, Professor Snape," Hagrid said, stopping when he spotted a familiar figure. "I found Haley. Or rather, Harry did, an' brought her ter me. Gave her some tea, since she seemed cold."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Severus said. "Miss Kent, come with me." At Haley's expression, he added, "You are not in trouble. I merely wish to speak to you."

"See yeh Haley," Hagrid said, turning and walking away.

"Follow me," Severus said. "The wall that you trail to get to my office is to the right."

When they reached the door, Severus unlocked it, and held it open for Haley, verbally directing her to a seat as she entered.

Severus stared at Haley, who sat uneasily across from him. He studied her face and noticed some dried tears on her cheeks. He tapped his long finger on his desk, trying to think of the best way to address what he needed to say.

"Miss Kent," he began. "Miss Hunter came to my office earlier this evening to speak with me about you. Do you know why?"

Haley shook her head.

"It would appear that she is quite concerned about you," Severus said. "According to her, you two were seated in the library, working, when you overheard a conversation about a student's family mistreating them, is that correct?"

Haley nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Miss Hunter then informed me that you had stopped what you were doing and became quiet. She then tells me that you quickly left and said that you were headed out for a walk, but that you seemed upset as you left."

Haley nodded.

"Miss Kent, this is not the first time Miss Hunter has spoken to me about you. She has noticed how little you eat, even with plenty of food on the table. She has also informed me about your frequent nightmares that plague you at night. She tells me that you tell her that it is nothing, and that you are fine, but she can see the fear in your eyes when you wake, Miss Kent. Care to explain what that is about?"

"I-I don't know, sir," Haley stammered, looking down at her hands.

"You don't know?" Severus asked. "Miss Kent, need I remind you that I am the Head of Slytherin House? Do you know what that means?"

Haley shook her head, still not looking up.

"It means," Severus said, voice softening ever so slightly. "that I have become rather adept at spotting the signs of abuse and neglect in my students."

Haley shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I-I don't know what y-you're t-talking about."

"Don't you?" Severus asked. "Like Miss Hunter, I too have noticed some rather… unsettling things. You apologize when it is unnecessary, simply for asking questions that you have no way of knowing the answers to. You stiffen when touched, and jump at loud noises. You look as if you were expecting punishment, every time an instructor asks to speak to you. Yes, I have spoken to your other professors. They are all concerned, Miss Kent, and I must admit, I myself am concerned."

Haley shook her head again, kicking her chair in agitation.

"Furthermore," Severus continued, watching her. "I noticed how your relatives behaved. How they didn't seem to want to pay for your things."

"We c-can't afford it," Haley whispered.

"Don't lie to me," Severus said, more harshly than he intended to. "I have seen it before. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, student I see with a troubled home life."

Haley jerked back, as if she had been slapped, and stared up at Severus, eyes wide with fear. She jerked her hand up, as if blocking a blow.

Severus sighed. He hadn't meant to use such a harsh tone with Haley. He knew better than anyone else that that was a bad idea. However, before he could even attempt to remedy the situation, the door burst open with a loud bang.

"Professor Snape, he's at it again!" a boy with sleek white-blonde hair ran into the room as cackling could be heard behind him. He was slender and stared about with grey eyes, which were wide in panic.

"Is the ickle third year scared?" a taunting voice could be heard screeching down the hall, getting closer.

"Make him stop!" the boy yelled, fists raised. "He chased me through the damned halls, dangling something over my head!"

Peeves the Poltergeist swooped in and dropped a glass vial of something foul on the boy's head. It landed on the floor and broke with a loud crash, emptying orange contents onto the floor.

"Enough," Severus snarled furiously, standing and clearing away the mess with a wave of his wand. "Peeves, get out, before I get The Bloody Baron. Draco, get back to your common room and clean up. Next time you see fit to enter my office in such a manner, you would do well to do without shouting. Out. Now."

Draco turned and surveyed the room, his eyes landing on the small girl, now cowering in her seat. He flushed with embarrassment and backed away, as Peeves cackled off merrily. "Sorry," he muttered, backing out slowly and closing the door with a soft snap.

Severus turned his attention back to Haley and stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

She sat hunched over in her seat, gasping for air, shaking violently, her arm shielding her face.

Severus stood there for a moment, quickly assessing the situation before jumping into action. He knew what was happening. He wasn't stupid. The girl was having a panic attack. He approached slowly, then stopped just feet away from the chair.

"Miss Kent, you need to look at me," he said, voice low and smooth. He'd helped a few of his snakes out of panic attacks before when they had been stressing over exams, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it.

Haley made no attempt to move, made no attempt to look up, or even acknowledge that Severus was even speaking to her.

"Miss Kent," Severus said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Haley."

At the use of her first name, Haley looked up and Severus nearly sighed in relief. That was, until he saw the haunted look in her eyes. It was a look Severus recognized immediately. A look that shouldn't belong in a child that young.

"Haley, you need to breathe," Severus said, inching closer, though he knew she couldn't see him move. "Do you know where you are?"

Haley nodded slightly. Good, she was aware enough to respond to questions.

"Do you know what's happening?" Severus asked, summoning a vial to his hand with the flick of his wand.

Haley shook her head.

"You are having a panic attack," Severus explained. "And I have something that will help you calm down, but you need to breathe so that you can take it."

"C-can't b-breathe," Haley gasped out for the second time that day. "Hurts."

Severus frowned. "What exactly hurts?" he asked.

Haley brought her hand to her chest, gasping.

Severus debated getting Poppy Pomfrey, the school's medi-witch, but figured it would be best to remain where he was. Besides, he'd done this before. The problem, however, was getting Haley to breathe when she couldn't see him. Typically, he would tell his snakes to breathe with him, and have them watch and mimic him, but Haley couldn't do that, and he didn't want to risk getting too close to her for fear that she would panic further.

"Listen very carefully," Severus said, keeping his voice steady. "Inhale for four breaths, and exhale for six. Can you do that?"

Haley shook her head.

"I need you to try," Severus said. "Inhale, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six. Again. Inhale, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six. Keep going. Inhale, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six. Easy. You're doing well. Keep going. Inhale, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four, five, six."

Severus continued the breathing exercise with Haley, only too glad that he was alone for no one to witness this.

Haley's breathing slowly evened out, but Severus could tell she was still far from calm.

"There is a potion in my hand," Severus said, leaning forward and pressing the vial to the back of Haley's hand. "Take it."

Haley opened her hand, still shaking, and took the potion, which was uncorked, thanks to Severus. She gulped it down, then set the empty vial on the desk. Severus watched as the calming potion took effect and her shoulders and body slowly relaxed.

"Better?"

Haley nodded.

"Have you experienced panic attacks before?" Severus asked, sitting back and studying Haley.

Haley nodded. "I didn't know what they were until now," she said.

"How often did you experience them?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "A lot.

Severus nodded. "Have you seen a medical professional about these attacks?"

Haley shook her head.

"I surmised as much," Severus said. "Do you understand why I have my suspicions, Haley?"

Haley hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Are you denying these suspicions?" Severus asked.

Haley stared for a moment, thinking. Slowly, she shook her head. Severus would have missed it, had he not been paying close attention to her body language.

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

Haley shook her head.

"Very well," Severus said. "Perhaps you will tell me what caused you to panic just moments ago?"

"The loud noise," Haley said quietly. "The door. The boy shouting. The glass breaking. Everything was too loud."

"Which overwhelmed you," Severus said, not making it a question.

Haley nodded.

Severus clenched his jaw. "Am I correct to assume that you have had bad experiences with shouting and loud noises?"

Haley didn't answer.

"Haley," Severus tried using her first name again. "I do not need specific details, however, I do need an answer, so that I know the best way to help you. I understand the desire to keep your past to yourself."

"How?" Haley looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

Severus sighed. "Suffice it to say that I have experience in these matters," he said.

"Personal experience?" Haley asked voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Severus answered shortly.

Haley nodded. "I don't like loud noises," she said.

Severus nodded, taking that as an answer.

"It has also been brought to my attention that students have been picking on you," Severus said, not wanting to bring up more difficult topics, but knowing it was necessary. "Why did you not come and tell me, when you know all first years were instructed to do so at the House meeting?"

"It's fine," Haley muttered. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Haley, I am your Head of House. It is my job to deal with these things when they occur. In the future, I do hope that you come to me, should you have any problems of any kind. That is what I am here for, is it not?"

Haley shrugged.

"Is there anything you do wish to speak with me about?" Severus asked, hoping for something. Anything.

Haley seemed to think for a long moment before shaking her head. Severus had a feeling she did want to tell him something, but didn't want to press the issue. He had to be delicate now and allow her to talk when she was ready.

"Very well," Severus said. "You may return to your common room. I will have food brought to you, as you missed dinner, and despite what you may think, you need to eat."

Haley got to her feet and headed towards the door.

"Haley?"

Haley turned around and faced Severus.

"Do come by if something troubles you," Severus said, voice soft. "I cannot help unless you allow me to."

Haley nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Severus to ponder everything that had just happened.

He hadn't really gotten anywhere with the child. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. He now knew she had been abused and was being bullied. He did not, however, know the details of either, but it was a start, nevertheless. Only time would tell if she would open up to him and trust him enough to talk to him. He sincerely hoped she did. He didn't like that haunted look in her eyes. It unnerved him, which was saying a lot.


	6. Chapter Five: Confrontations

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review. They really do let me know just how much you like this story.

…

Chapter Five: Confrontations

Sirius,

I've been here for a month now. It feels like forever though. My favorite class is Potions. There's just something about it. I can't explain it. It helps me focus. Weird, I know. Not a lot of people like Potions. My best friend, Ashley, hates it. She says it's too hard, so I have to help her a lot. She gets confused with how things are supposed to be made. She's better at Charms and Herbology. And she loves Astronomy, which I couldn't care less about. I can't do Astronomy. Works for me though. I get to go to sleep earlier on Wednesdays, while she goes and stares at the sky.

Professor Snape has been very helpful. He spent the first day showing me the route from the common room, to his office, and back. He did the same thing with his private quarters and the Potions lab. He's also really good about teaching me how to identify ingredients by touch or smell.

Harry says it's not normal for Professor Snape to be helpful. He calls him a greasy git and thinks he is cruel. He doesn't like him very much. He told me not to tell Professor Snape that, but he didn't say anything about not telling you.

Another thing I love here is the food. I've never had food this good before. The puddings are my favorite dessert they serve. And the baked chicken is very juicy.

I'm excited. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade today. By the time I send this, they should be back. I hope. Harry said he would bring me some Honeydukes, whatever that is.

Anyways, I'll send this now, so I can go find out what Honeydukes is. Ashley says it's good, but she won't tell me what it is either. I guess I'm supposed to be surprised.

Talk soon,

Haley

PS. Try to figure out the message in Braille. The alphabet and punctuation are on the first two lines. Ashley wrote it out for me in print, but everything else is in Braille. I won't tell you the spell I use to read, yet. You have to figure out how to read the message first. Good luck, doggy!

Haley finished tying the letter to the owl's leg and patted its head. The owl hooted softly, and gently nipped her finger.

"Take that to Sirius," Haley said.

The owl took off from Haley's hand and swooped low to fly out of the Owlery window.

"Let's go find Harry and the others," Ashley said. "I want you to try Honeydukes. I think you'll love it."

"Will you tell me what it is?" Haley asked, as they left the Owlery and headed down to The Great Hall to wait for Harry and his friends.

"Nope," Ashley said.

"Why?"

"Because, then I would be ruining the surprise! Just wait. You'll see. You'll thank me later for keeping it a secret."

"Doubt it," Haley muttered.

"Here we are," Harry called a few minutes later, entering The Great Hall, arms laded with treats. "We weren't sure what you'd like, so we just got you a variety of chocolate, jelly slugs, Bertie Botts, cauldron cakes, and some butterbeer. Don't worry, it's not alcoholic. It's sweet."

Harry handed Haley a large bag. "That's for you and Ashley," he said. "Hermione picked out the chocolates. There's a lot there. And Ron picked out some sugar quills and some peppermint humbugs."

"Wow," Haley breathe. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem," Harry said. "Did you send your letter to Sirius?"

Haley nodded. "Yeah," she said. "And I wrote him a message in Braille."

"How is he going to read it?" Ron asked.

"I wrote the alphabet out, then put a message for him to figure out below it," Harry said.

"What did it say?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione chided. "that's between Haley and Sirius. Don't pry."

Haley grinned.

"Let's go to Hagrid's," Harry said. "We can eat the sweets there."

"Do you think he'd like some?" Haley asked, as they walked out of the castle and down the steps towards Hagrid's hut.

"Probably," Harry said. "He loves chocolate."

"I do too," Ashley said. "We might have to fight over it."

An hour and a half later, the five of them returned to the castle, chatting to one another, loaded down with rock cakes from Hagrid that they were too polite to refuse. Haley had met Fang, Hagrid's giant dog, and wasn't quite sure whether he liked him or not.

"He's sweet, really," Hermione was saying.

Haley shrugged. "I'm sure he is," she said. "but he's big."

"I think you're a bit bias after meeting Sirius," Harry said with a laugh.

"Is that bad?"

"No," Harry said. "but Sirius is an Animagus. Fang's a real dog."

"But he's hyper," Haley protested.

They were walking into The Great Hall, when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Potter. Out for a little walk with the Mudblood, a weasel, and the blind brat and her little sidekick? I would have thought you would have made better choices by now."

"And I would have thought you found a spell to improve your looks, but you haven't," Hermione snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, Mudblood," Pansy spat. "And besides, at least I don't have beaver teeth."

"At least my face doesn't look like a pug's," Hermione shot back.

Pansy drew her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Say that again, you filthy Mudblood," she challenged. "I dare you."

Harry and Ron drew their wands and faced Pansy, stepping in front of Hermione, who shook her head at them.

"Don't," she said. "It's not worth it."

"Can't fight yourself?" Pansy spat. "Does the filthy little Mud—"

"Potter. Parkinson. Weasley. Wands away, or it will be detention for you all."

The three lowered their wands, and Severus stalked into view, a scowl etched onto his face.

"Miss Parkinson," his voice was low and menacing. "if I ever hear you use that word again, you will receive a week's worth detention, understood?"

"But she is a Mudblood," Pansy sneered. "You know she is. Filthy little Mud—"

"Detention," Severus said silkily. "And ten points from Slytherin for your blatant disrespect."

"That's not fair," Pansy whined.

"Life's not fair, Miss Parkinson," Severus snapped. "Back to your common room. Now."

"But Professor," Pansy whined again.

"Common. Room. Now!" Severus annunciated every word, voice barely above a whisper.

Haley flinched, but Severus didn't notice. He was glowering at Pansy as she left.

"Um, Professor?" Ashley said quietly.

"What?"

Ashley pointed to Haley. Severus turned and inwardly groaned.

Haley stood, a petrified look on her face, her hands balled into fists at her sides, shaking slightly.

"Miss Kent." Severus stepped forward and the others stepped back, watching. "Miss Kent."

Haley didn't move.

"Is she okay?" Ashley asked.

Severus studied Haley closely. He snapped his fingers, but she did not react. He clapped his hands, but still, did not react.

"Professor," Hermione said. "What are you doing?"

Severus ignored her. He slowly reached out, and placed his hand on Haley's shoulder. She flinched, but she did not otherwise react.

"Get back to your common rooms," Severus said, turning to the rest of the group.

"But sir," Hermione said. "What's wrong with Haley? Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay, Miss Granger?" Severus snapped. "Return to your common rooms, or it will be ten points taken from each of you. That includes you too, Miss Hunter."

Once everyone had dispersed, Severus returned his attention to Haley.

"Miss Kent," he spoke, voice slightly softer now. "Haley, where are you?"

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered.

"Sorry?" Severus questioned. "Sorry for what?"

"I didn't mean to be so loud, honestly." Haley's voice was quiet and very child-like. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Haley," Severus spoke firmly. "Haley, listen to me. You aren't there. You are not in trouble. You were not being loud. You are at Hogwarts, in The Great Hall. There is no one else around. It is just you and I."

Haley shuddered and Severus could see her eyes trying to focus.

"Focus on my voice," he said. "No one will hurt you here. You are safe. Do you understand?"

Haley stayed motionless for a few moments, before nodding slightly. "Safe?" she said.

"Safe," Severus answered. "Safe."

"But I was being too loud," Haley said, still not focusing entirely.

"No, you were not," Severus said. "What made you think that?"

"I got yelled at," Haley said.

"By who?" Severus asked softly.

"My uncle," Haley said. "I was playing too loudly."

Severus shook his head, disgusted. He wasn't exactly fond of loud children, but he wouldn't necessarily yell at one for playing too loudly. He wasn't that cruel.

"Haley," Severus said. "Haley, you aren't there. He is not here. You were not being loud. You are not in trouble. I am here. You are here. And you are safe."

Haley nodded a couple of times. Severus could see her eyes had lost their glazed over look.

"Come with me to my office," Severus said.

"Am I in trouble?" Haley asked, almost reflexively.

"No," Severus said. "I merely wish to speak with you."

"Okay," Haley said.

"Now," Severus said, once both were seated in his office. "Would you care to speak about what just occurred?"

Haley shook her head.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Haley shrugged.

"I think something triggered you into a flashback," Severus said. "Whatever it was, brought you back to a time when you were being yelled out for being too loud. Your uncle"—Severus didn't miss the slight flinch from Haley—"was angry at you. Why?"

"He was trying to watch his show," Haley said quietly. "I was playing on the floor, and he said I was being too loud. He told me to be quiet. I didn't think I was making any noise, but I guess I was. I said sorry, and he got mad at me for talking."

"Did he do anything?" Severus asked.

"Not supposed to say," Haley said quietly.

"Why not?"

"What happens at home, stays at home," Haley whispered. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Severus could tell the girl was getting agitated.

"Not supposed to talk," she repeated. "What if they find out?"

"They won't," Severus said firmly. "I promise. There is no way for them to find out."

"But they said they would find out," Haley said. "They said… if I… said anything, they… would find out."

Severus noticed how much slower Haley's speech had gotten. He also saw a vague and distant expression in her eyes.

"Haley," Severus said.

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Severus asked.

"At Hogwarts," Haley replied, voice sounding as if it were far off in the distance. "with you."

Severus thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say next. He had an idea of what was going on, but he needed to be sure before he did anything further.

"What are you feeling, Haley?" Severus asked.

"What?"

"What are you feeling?" Severus repeated slowly. "Are you with me? Can you hear me clearly?"

Haley shook her head.

"You sound far off," she said, staring off into space.

Severus now knew what was happening. Haley was dissociating. Her mind wasn't fully in the present. She was disconnecting from her surroundings. He had seen that look many times before, both on students in the past, and on Haley, though when he had seen it, it had been from a distance, and he hadn't been able to step in. He didn't know what had caused her to dissociate then, and he only had a vague idea of what was causing her to dissociate now.

"I can see that you aren't fully present with me," Severus began. "Do you realize this?"

Haley hesitated before shaking her head.

"Do you still have the blanket I gave you when we first met?" Severus asked.

Haley stared blankly at Severus, not responding.

"Focus, Haley. On me. On my voice. The blanket. Where is it?"

Haley nodded. "Room," she said. "In my room. On my bed."

Severus flicked his wand and summoned the blanket, which flew through the office door, and to his hand. Standing, he moved over to Haley and pressed the blanket into her hands. She took it and dangled it from her fingers, the far-off look still in her eyes.

"Do I have your permission to put the blanket around your shoulders?" Severus asked. "Haley? Haley, focus. Listen to me. I'm here. You're here. You're safe."

Haley handed Severus the blanket, nodding slightly.

Severus unfolded the blanket and gently draped it over Haley's shoulders, being careful not to touch her.

"Feel the blanket around your shoulders," he said, stepping back. "Feel the slight change in the weight on your shoulders. Take your thumb and pointer finger and rub the blanket. Feel the texture of the fabric. Tell me, Haley, what does the blanket feel like?"

"It's soft," Haley said, after a short pause.

"Do you remember what color it is?"

Haley thought for a moment. "Green," she said.

"Good," Severus said. "The blanket is green. Touch your chair. Do you feel it?"

Haley nodded.

"Snap your fingers," Severus instructed. "Do you hear that?"

Haley nodded once more.

"Focus on the snapping sensation," Severus said. "Focus on your fingers moving. Focus on the sound they make."

Haley smiled a little after a few minutes, her eyes now clear. "Thank you," she said.

"How often does that happen?" Severus asked.

"I don't know," Haley said truthfully. "I'm tired though, Professor. May I go, please?"

"You may," Severus said.

As Haley left the room, Severus had to wonder what else the child had gone through. If she was terrified to the point of mentally escaping due to what she had been told at home, he could only imagine what else she had endured. Sighing to himself, Severus pulled out a stack of papers and began grading.

The next day in Potions, Severus was on alert as he watched the students work. Haley seemed to have recovered fully, and she was chatting with Ashley constantly while brewing. They had been set to brew a simple potion to cure mild headaches, one that even the most narrow-minded pupil could manage.

"Remember to follow the instructions in your books," Severus called, as he swept through the room, eyeing the students. "I don't want to deal with yet another explosion from a first year that doesn't know how to read."

For once, Severus felt he might actually get a day without an exploding cauldron from a first year. It was near the end of the class, and most students had one final step before they would bottle their potions and submit them for evaluation. He was grateful that this was the last class of the day, as he didn't think he had enough patients to deal with any more stupid questions.

As Severus was leaning over a Gryffindor's cauldron, remarking on how the potion was off, he heard a loud crash followed by an even louder explosion. He straightened and spun on his heel, looking for the source.

Alex Peterson, a Slytherin first year that was notoriously bad at Potions, had managed to explode his cauldron for the third time that year. The idiotic boy was now covered in second and third degree burns and was howling in agony. As Severus approached, a scowl in place, he spotted Haley, crouched on the floor, a completely blank expression on her face, the remnants of a vial on the floor next to her. He could see burn marks on her robes and knew she was no doubt burned beneath them.

"Peterson," Severus snapped. "You idiotic boy. What have you done? The instructions specifically said to simmer for five minutes before removing from the heat. Clearly, you did not read the instructions. Again." He waved his wand, vanishing the mess. "Hospital wing. Now."

Alex hurried off, a few of his friends following behind him. Severus turned his attention to Haley.

"Professor," Ashley said, walking up to Severus. "Sir, I saw what happened." She gestured to Haley.

Severus held up a hand to silence Ashley. He turned to the rest of his class, who were all staring at him. "Class dismissed," he said silkily.

"But sir, we haven't finished our potion," a Gryffindor said. "We should be allowed to finish what we started, shouldn't we?"

"Silence," Severus snarled. "When I say get out, that means get out."

"Why?" the boy sneered. "Because of her?" He pointed to Haley, still crouched on the floor. "What's wrong with her, anyway?"

"That is none of your concern, Johnson," Severus said. "Get out of my classroom. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Care to make it fifty?"

The class quickly left, leaving Severus alone with Ashley and Haley.

"What did you see?" Severus asked, kneeling down next to Haley.

"That boy that was just speaking tripped Haley as she got up to put her potion on your desk," Ashley said. "She knocked into Alex's potion as it exploded and dropped the vial and went to pick up the glass. She suddenly got a far-off look in her eyes, and was moving almost robotically. And then, out of nowhere, she stopped moving entirely, and wouldn't respond to me when I called her name."

"Miss Kent," Severus said, voice firm but low. "Miss Kent. Haley."

Haley didn't move.

"Haley, can you hear me?" Severus asked, not noticing any reaction from her. "Haley."

He snapped his fingers. Nothing. He touched her shoulder. Nothing. He could see no sign of life in Haley's eyes. They stared off blankly.

"Is there anything I can do, sir?" Ashley asked, looking concerned.

Severus shook his head. "There is nothing we can do, Miss Hunter," he said. "This is not something I have seen often. Based off of what you have just told me, I believe she was dissociating to some degree from her surroundings, but when that was too much, her brain shut down and caused her to fully escape. The only thing we can do is wait for her to come out of it."

"Can I stay?"

"You may," Severus answered simply.

"Is that what happened yesterday, sir?" Ashley asked. "You said Haley dissociated. What does that mean?"

"It means something was too upsetting for her to handle," Severus began to explain, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "It's an escape mechanism. To detach oneself from their current surroundings for whatever reason. What you saw yesterday, was Haley having a flashback, however, she did dissociate after, when speaking with me about the incident.

"Do you know what caused her to dissociate?"

"I have a vague idea."

"Does she realize she's dissociating?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't believe she does," he said. "I often see the distant look when speaking with Slytherins who have been abused."

"How often does that happen?" Ashley asked.

"More often than I would care to admit, Miss Hunter," Severus said somberly.

"I'm really worried about Haley, Professor," Ashley said. "I know I already told you before, but I'm more worried now."

"And why is that?"

"I see that look on her face a lot," Ashley explained. "Sometimes it's there for a few seconds. Other times, for a few minutes. I nearly always have to repeat what I was just saying. I thought she just wasn't paying attention."

Severus shook his head. "How often does this happen?" he asked.

Ashley thought for a moment. "A lot," she said. "A couple times a day."

"Thank you for telling me this," Severus said with a sigh. "I will need to look more into this topic."

"What topic?" Haley asked, blinking up at Severus.

"The topic of your dissociation," Severus said, getting to his feet. "Haley, what was the last thing you remember?"

Haley considered the question for a moment. "I was about to put my potion on your desk," she said, staring off in thought. "I think I remember nearly falling, and glass breaking. And then I heard you talking."

Severus shook his head, disturbed by this.

"What happened?" Haley asked. "I can't remember what happened. I've never had that happen before."

"I will explain after your burns have been seen to," Severus said.

"What burns?" Haley asked. "I got burned?"

"Are you not in pain?" Severus asked, shocked.

"I am," Haley said. "I just wasn't sure why. Do I have to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes," Severus said. "She is the medi-witch here and can take care of your burns."

Haley shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she got up to leave. "I don't need to see her."

Severus moved swiftly, blocking Haley's exit. He stared down at the small child before him, eyebrows raised as she searched for the door with her outstretched hands, panic written all over her face.

"Haley," Severus said. "Haley. Why don't you want to see Madam Pomfrey? Is there something you're hiding?"

Haley shook her head. "Don't like doctors," she muttered.

"Why?" Severus was perplexed.

"I just don't," Haley said, tears filling her eyes. "Please don't make me go see her. Please."

"She needs to examine you, Miss Kent," Severus said. "I do not have the necessary salve you need."

"Can you get it from her?" Haley asked.

Severus sighed. "Haley, the longer we debate this, the longer your burns will continue to hurt. This is not up for debate, however, I will stay, if you wish, and she can come to my office. I have a replica of the blanket I gave to you in my office, which might help keep you calm. If need be, I also have calming draughts."

Haley looked up at Severus, shaking slightly.

"I'll be here too, Haley," Ashley said. "You know I wouldn't leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ashley said firmly. "You're my friend. I wouldn't leave, even if you asked me to."

"Okay," Haley said. "I guess Madam Pomfrey can come."

"Miss Hunter, fetch Madam Pomfrey and meet us in my office," Severus said.

"Okay," Ashley said. "I'll be back, Haley."

"Haley," Severus said, approaching the small child. "Breathe. You are fine. Everything will be fine. She is a good medi-witch. She knows what she is doing."

Haley merely nodded. "I need my cane," she said quietly, clearly ignoring what Severus had just said.

Severus looked around, but didn't see the cane anywhere in the room. He walked over to where Haley had been sitting, but still didn't see it.

"I don't see it," Severus said. "Did you move it by mistake?"

"No," Haley said. "It was under the table."

"It isn't here," Severus said.

"Where is it?" Haley asked. "I need my cane to get around. Where could it be? Did someone take it? Who would take it? Why would they take it? When did they take it?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "but I will find out. For now, we need to go to my office, and you need to calm down."

"How will I get there?" Haley asked.

"Give me your hand," Severus said, resigning to the fact that he would have to guide her this way.

Haley stretched out her hand and Severus took it, leading her out of his classroom and to his office. His mind was racing. He didn't understand why the child was so afraid of Poppy. Of nurses in general. He wondered if something had happened to her to make her afraid.

"Here," he said, handing Haley the blanket. The only difference between the one she had in her room and the one he would keep in his office, was that this one had a tactile snake in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Haley asked, feeling the snake.

"It's a snake," Severus said. "You are a Slytherin, after all."

Haley nodded.

Five minutes later, Ashley opened the door, Poppy and Minerva on her heels. Poppy bustled over to Haley.

"Hello dear," she said kindly. "What have you managed to get yourself into today?"

Haley looked up at Madam Pomfrey and folded her arms across her chest, leaning away from her, not responding.

"Mr. Peterson's potion, Poppy," Severus said, watching Haley closely. "Minerva, might I ask why you are here?"

Minerva gave Severus a look that screamed protectiveness. "I saw Miss Hunter running and stopped her," she said. "She informed me of the situation, so I decided to tag along to see if I could be of any help."

Severus nodded to Minerva in thanks.

"Now then," Poppy said. "I can see that your robes are scorched. I will need to take a look at your burns, Miss Kent. I have some pajamas here that I would like you to put on."

Minerva pulled out her wand from her robes and with a wave, conjured curtains that hung from the ceiling, surrounding Haley and Poppy.

"Thank you, Minerva," Poppy said. "Now, Haley. Here are the pajamas. I will be on the other side of the room with the others. There are thick, dark curtains around you, so you will not be seen. When you have finished, call out, and I will return."

Haley didn't respond. She merely stared at Poppy for a moment, before nodding slightly, eyes wide with fright.

Poppy exited the curtained area and approached Severus, giving him a questioning look. Severus waved his wand, effectively allowing them to speak without Haley hearing.

"What on Earth is wrong with her?" Poppy hissed. "She's terrified, Severus."

"I am well aware of that, Poppy," Severus said. "She has informed me that she does not like nurses or anyone that works in the medical field."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Severus said. "but I don't think it can be from anything good."

"How has she been?" Minerva asked.

Severus shrugged. "She has been abused, if that's what you're asking," Severus said. "To what extent, I do not know. I would rather not force her to talk. She barely trusts me enough to help her as it is."

Ashley shook her head. "That's not true, sir," she said.

"I beg your pardon?" Severus asked, eyeing the girl.

"Haley trusts you," Ashley continued. "She's told me that much. She says that she appreciates your help."

"Has she told you anything?" Minerva asked Ashley, as Severus stared dumbly at the curtains.

Ashley shook her head. "No, but she doesn't talk about her family. Whenever I try to bring them up, she will either ignore me, or stare off like she did yesterday."

"What do you mean by that?" Minerva asked.

"Dissociation," Severus supplied, returning his gaze to Minerva. "It's a coping mechanism to escape traumatic memories."

"I'm going to check on Haley," Ashley said. "She should be changed by now."

Severus lowered the spell so that they could be heard once more.

"Haley," Ashley said, approaching the curtains. "You better be changed. I'm coming in."

Ashley pulled the curtains aside and quickly stepped in, blocking any view of Haley, in the event that she was not changed yet.

"She's changed," Ashley called. "but there's something wrong."

Poppy quickly moved forward, but Severus shook his head. "Wait," he said.

Severus cautiously approached and drew back the curtains, peering around.

Haley sat on the chair, robes at her feet, eyes closed, and fists clenched, unmoving.

"Haley," Severus said, slowly approaching the child. "Haley. Can you hear me?"

No response.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked, banishing the curtains away with her wand. "What's wrong?"

"Haley," Severus said, more loudly this time. "Haley."

Still no response. Severus stepped closer, examining her. He could see that she was breathing a bit too fast for his liking. He could also see her move ever so slightly every now and then.

"Haley." Severus crouched down in front of her and placed his hand atop one of hers. "Haley, listen to me. Wherever you think you are, you aren't there. You are here, at Hogwarts. In my office. You are safe. No one can hurt you. Miss Hunter, come here."

Ashley approached and knelt down next to Haley, taking her other hand. She smiled a little at her friend.

"Haley," Ashley's voice was soft. "Haley, it's me. It's Ashley. You're okay, Haley. Everything's okay."

Haley flinched suddenly and stiffened.

"Shhh," Ashley said. "You're okay. You're not there. You're with us. Professor Snape is here"—Severus squeezed Haley's hand—"and I'm here"—Ashley did the same—"and so is Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

Without warning, Haley jerked violently. Her eyes flew open and her breathing quickened. Ashley jumped back, startled, but Severus remained where he was.

"Haley," he said, voice firm. "Haley. Focus, child. Focus. You're here. You're safe. Breathe. In through your nose, out through your mouth. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. Minerva, on the middle shelf, near the right. Hand me the vial."

Minerva quickly moved and grabbed the potion, uncorking it, then handing it to Severus, who nodded.

"Easy," Severus said, voice slow and low. "Easy, Haley. Easy. You're safe. Everything is fine. Breathe. I am here. You are here. You are safe. Nothing can hurt you."

Haley whimpered and looked around the room, wide-eyed.

"Where are you?" Severus asked.

"H-Hogwarts," Haley whispered. "In y-your office."

"Yes," Severus said. "Breathe. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. In through your nose. Out through your mouth." He pressed the vial to Haley's lips. "Drink. It's a calming draught."

Haley gulped down the potion. Slowly, her body stopped shaking and her breathing evened out.

"Better?" Severus asked.

Haley nodded.

"Good," Severus said. "Can Madam Pomfrey come and take a look at your burns now?"

Haley shook her head vigorously, wide-eyed, her breathing picking up again.

"I won't leave, Haley," Severus said, voice surprisingly gentle. "She will not hurt you. She will tell you everything she is going to do before doing it. She needs to look at them. Will you let her help you?"

Ashley stepped over and knelt down next to Haley, taking her hand.

"It's me," she said, when Haley looked her way. "I'm not leaving either. Remember what I said? Even if you wanted me to, I wouldn't?"

Haley nodded.

"Dear, I won't hurt you," Madam Pomfrey said, taking a step closer. "I am always gentle. And even in the very unlikely event that I was to accidentally hurt you, it would be completely unintentional."

"Do you want something to hold?" Minerva asked.

Haley looked over at her, confused.

"How about a stuffed lion?" Minerva asked, smirking at Severus.

Severus groaned. Minerva ignored him, withdrawing her handkerchief from her pocket and waving her wand over it. She handed Haley the soft, furry red lion, smiling gently, though she knew Haley couldn't see it.

Haley instinctively let go of Severus' hand and took the lion, bringing it to her chest and burying her face in its mane.

"What's his name?" Ashley asked, standing.

"I don't know," Minerva said. "Haley, what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one," Haley said. "Does he need one?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Ashley exclaimed. "Yes, Haley, he does. Every stuffed animal needs a name. Have you never named your stuffed animals?"

Haley shook her head. "I didn't know you were supposed to," she said.

Ashley huffed. "Name him Roary," she said.

"Merlin, no," Severus muttered. "Anything but that."

Haley giggled. "Why not Roary?" she asked.

Severus brought his hand to his forehead, giving Minerva a death glare. She smirked back.

"Roary is an excellent name," Minerva said "Roary, the Great Lion.".

Severus groaned again.

"Simba?" Poppy suggested.

"Simba, yes!" Ashley squealed. "Haley, name him Simba!"

"Who's Simba?" Haley asked.

"He's a lion from a Muggle movie called The Lion King," Poppy said.

"Simba," Haley said, rubbing her face on the lion's mane. "I like it. Hello Simba."

Minerva beamed. "A great name, for a great lion," she said But I still like Roary."

"Now that you have your lion, can I come and look at your burns?" Poppy asked. "Simba won't let me hurt you. He'd bite me."

Ashley giggled. "I'll bite her too, Haley," she said.

"Children," Severus muttered.

"Oh, lighten up, you greasy-haired bat," Minerva said.

Severus sighed. "Haley, Poppy really does need to look at your burns. I can see them and they do not look pleasant."

Haley looked up where Poppy stood, then back to Severus.

"You could distract her, Professor," Ashley said. "Will that work?"

Severus nodded.

"Okay," Haley said quietly.

Poppy slowly moved forward. When she reached Haley's side, she announced, "I'm going to touch your arm now."

Severus groaned and put his head into his hands as Ashley and Haley scampered off. Haley had done well enough with Poppy. He had seen how afraid she was, but she had allowed the medi-witch to do her job, which Severus was only too grateful for.

"Severus." Minerva placed a hand on the Potion master's shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Did you not see the scars on Haley's arm?" Severus asked, turning to Minerva.

"No," Minerva gasped. "I was more focused on her face and trying to keep her calm."

"I saw them," Poppy said. "I wasn't sure if I should bring them up though. They looked old, but I didn't want to upset her more than she already was."

"A wise move, Poppy," Severus said. "She would likely have shut down, had you asked."

"Why didn't you ask?" Minerva asked.

"For that same reason," Severus said. "I can't force her to talk."

"She trusts you," Minerva said. "She trusts you, Severus."

"I am aware, Minerva."

"I was honestly shocked," Minerva said. "I know you have had students who have been abused before, but the way she looked at you, Severus. She was scared, but when you spoke, you could see her relax, even if slightly. You are so good with her. You handled everything so calmly, which I think helped to keep her calm."

"It was amazing to watch," Poppy chimed in. "I'd like to know why she is so afraid of medical staff though."

"As would I," Severus said. "but it would not do to pry. We can't force her to talk."

"Agreed," Poppy said.

"So, we just sit back and send her home to whoever abused her?" Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head. "You know it doesn't work like that," he said. "We can do nothing until she says who abused her."

"Obviously her relatives," Minerva cried. "Who else?"

Severus shook his head. "We have no proof. She has told me she has been yelled at, and shuts down when I ask her if anything else has happened, but she has not explicitly said that she was hurt by them. Until she does, we can't do anything."

Minerva scowled.

"Really, Minerva? A lion?" Severus rolled his eyes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Surely she wouldn't rather cuddle a snake," Minerva said. "A lion is cuddlier."

"Roary?" Severus groaned.

Minerva chuckled. "It's a good name," she said.

Severus scowled. "Speaking of lions," he said. "I believe one of yours took Miss Kent's cane."

"What?" Minerva's nostrils flared. "Who?"

"Mr. Johnson," Severus said. "He was being rather smug and quite nasty earlier in class."

"I will see to it that he returns it," Minerva said, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room "And pays for that. That is completely unacceptable."

"Gryffindors," Severus muttered.


	7. Chapter Six: Revelations

A/N: The following chapter may be triggering for some readers. Don't forget to R&R.

…

Chapter Six: Revelations

Severus sighed as he stood from his desk chair. He didn't particularly relish the idea of going to the school's library, it was no doubt full of students chatting, rather than doing their work, but he needed the information, and he knew the school's library was bound to have something for him to read.

Severus wanted to know exactly why Haley had completely blacked out the other day. Sure, there was dissociation, but this was different, wasn't it? Haley had been aware when she had dissociated before, even if just barely. Was it possible that blacking out was another form of dissociation? Sure, he had seen this a few times in his students in the past, but never before had it lasted as long as Haley's had. He admitted, albeit reluctantly, that he was curious, and perhaps a tad concerned for Haley, but that was only slightly, and that was simply because she was one of his snakes. Nothing more, nothing less, thank you very much.

Robes billowing behind him, Severus exited his office and began the long trek up to the library.

"Professor Snape."

Severus turned to see Minerva waving him over from the doorway of her classroom. He entered the empty room and closed the door behind him upon her request.

"What is it, Minerva?"

"I saw Miss Kent today," she said.

Severus gave her a questioning look, then smirked. "So did I," he said.

"Madam Pomfrey needed to apply more salve to her burns," Minerva explained. "She fetched me first, knowing Haley wouldn't want to go."

"And did she?" Severus asked.

"With some convincing, yes," Minerva replied. "She dissociated, though. I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't entirely there. She let Poppy do the work though, and didn't fuss."

"When one dissociates, they will often disconnect themselves from the situation," Severus said. "No doubt she was too overwhelmed, or possibly triggered, to want to be there."

"Have you ascertained why she is so afraid of medical personnel?" Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head. "I have not had the opportunity to speak with her," he said. "I have been otherwise occupied, grading the homework of some rather daft Gryffindors, who put absolutely no work into their studies and will likely not make it far in my class." He scowled.

"When do you think you will be able to speak with her?" Minerva asked, ignoring the jibe about her Gryffindors.

"Later today, perhaps," Severus said. "Once I return from the library, I will send for her."

"Send for Ashley as well," Minerva said. "If Ashley is with Haley, it might help her to open up more. Or at least keep her in a calmer state of mind."

Severus nodded. "Noted."

"Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing," Minerva said. "I must speak with Albus about Mr. Johnson. Again."

"What has he done now?" Severus asked with a scowl that said he clearly did not like the boy.

"Nothing, yet," Minerva said. "He is still giving me attitude and does not feel he deserves the detentions with you for taking Haley's cane. He has made it quite clear that he does not wish for Haley to be here. I am hoping Albus will be able to sort him out. Or at least, lay down the law."

Severus nodded, satisfied. "I will be sure to leave something particularly nasty in the cauldrons tomorrow," he said, as he turned to the door and strode out, continuing on his way to the library.

Upon entering, he nodded to the librarian, Madam Pince, his eyes scanning the sections as he walked. Finding what he wanted, he turned and entered the Muggle Psychology section. It was a very small section, but he hoped he would still find something of use here.

The section hadn't been there long. Very few witches and wizards cared about psychology enough to research it, which Severus found pitying, if he was being completely honest. However, enough students had asked Madam Pince for psychology books enough times that she decided to add the small section. Topics ranged from the psychology of babies, to the psychology and evaluations of murderers, rapists, torturers, and other criminals.

Severus ran a long, slender finger down the spine of a particularly interesting looking book. The Mind of a Child: How Trauma Can Damage a Child's mind, and How to Help Them by Annabelle Hunter. Nodding to himself, Severus took the book and headed to one of the secluded tables in the back, where he would not be disturbed. Opening the book, he scanned the table of contents and turned to the section entitled Dissociation in PTSD, and began to read.

In its simplest forms, dissociation means lack of connection or connections. As discussed earlier, it is most often found in people with post-traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD. Dissociation is an avoidance strategy learned through experiencing traumatic events, often on a repeated basis. Often times, dissociation occurs due to feelings of helplessness, fear, and pain. When one is unable to escape the situation that they are in, they will often disconnect, or dissociate, from their reality and/or surroundings. Dissociation disrupts four areas of function that usually operate together, smoothly, automatically, and usually, with little to no problems: identity, memory, consciousness, and the awareness of one's self or their surroundings. It is when these systems are disrupted that dissociation occurs. If one has dissociated during traumatic events in the past, it is most likely that they will continue to dissociate as a coping mechanism during stressful events in the future.

Many survivors of PTSD experience dissociation to some degree. This can range from feeling mildly disconnected from reality, to dissociative amnesia, or blacking out and not remembering what occurred. Both examples are normal and can be expected. It is only when dissociation occurs on a regular basis and interferes with one's daily activities, that it becomes a cause for concern.

Some signs of dissociation in others include:

Spacing out (day-dreaming)

Having a glazed expression on one's face (staring off into space)

Having a blank mind (often forgetting what was said moments before)

Having a wandering mind (no longer present in the current moment, but rather somewhere else that is not triggering)

Depersonalization (sense of self not being real or distant)

Derealization (sense of surrounding being far off or unreal)

As stated above, depersonalization and derealization are both signs of dissociation, but what are they, exactly? Depersonalization is the feeling of being disconnected from oneself. Many describe it as experiencing one's own behavior, thoughts, and feelings from a dream-like distance. Symptoms include feeling emotionally numb, or as if one is not in control of their actions, and feeling detached from sensations such as touch, taste, thirst, hunger, or exhaustion. Derealization, on the other hand, is the feeling that one's surroundings are distant or somewhat unrecognizable. This can include feelings that an object is the wrong size, color, or shape, feeling as if time is slowing down or speeding up, experiencing sound louder or softer than it actually is, and feeling disconnected, as if watching one's actions from a movie screen. Both depersonalization and derealization can be diagnosed as a dissociative disorder on its own, but only when, and if, they cause significant disruption to one's life and daily activities.

If you know someone who is dissociating, the best thing to do is to assist them in grounding. Grounding is a technique that helps keep someone in the present moment. It can help someone to reorient themselves to the here and now in reality, allowing them to bring their attention away from whatever triggered them to dissociate in the first place. You do not need to be a psychologist or therapist in order to assist someone in grounding. Grounding techniques can be learned by caregivers, teachers, colleagues, and friends, as long as you are willing to learn, that is. Grounding skills are categorized into two categories: sensory awareness and cognitive awareness. Grounding exercises for sensory awareness include:

Asking someone to look around the room and notice their surroundings

Giving them something to eat, such as a hard candy or mint, and ask them to describe it, in detail

Giving them something comforting to hold, such as a pillow, stuffed animal, or blanket

Placing a cool cloth on their face, or giving them something cool to hold, like an ice cube or a cool drink

Listening to, or playing, soothing music

Asking them to place their feet firmly on the ground, and acknowledge the feel of them there

Asking them to focus on your voice, or participate in a neutral, non-triggering conversation with them

Playing the 5-4-3-2-1 game. Name five things you can see, four things you can feel, three things you can hear, two things you can smell (or like the smell of), and name one positive thing about yourself. Alternatively, you can give them an affirmation to say, such as "I am safe." Whatever feels best.

For cognitive exercises, it is best to reorient the person back into the present moment by asking questions that they can respond to and have to think about. Examples include:

Where are you?

Who am I? (referring to yourself)

What are you doing?

What is today?

What is the date?

What is the month?

What is the year?

How old are you?

What season is it?

What is your favorite food? Why?

What is your pet's name?

What is your stuffed animal's name?

These are just some exercises you can try. You may find that you create your own. This is completely fine, so long as the person you are helping is brought safely back into the present moment.

Severus looked up from the book and nodded to himself. He would borrow this and continue reading. This fascinated him a great deal. He knew he had been doing the right thing when helping Haley, but it was nice to have more techniques and more information. Perhaps he would order more books from Flourish and Blotts on the subject of trauma psychology.

"Haley, you have to read the letter!"

Severus turned and saw Haley and Ashley sitting at a nearby table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Books were scattered around them, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because I want to hear what Sirius said," Harry said. "Please? Unless it's too personal, of course. What did you tell him, anyway?"

"I just said hi," Haley answered. "Told him how I was liking Hogwarts. I'll read it, give me a second."

A rustling of papers could be heard before Haley spoke again.

"Dear Haley,

I am glad you are enjoying Hogwarts so far. I too enjoyed it in my time. I was a bit of a prankster, though, but no matter."

Severus scowled.

"As for Potions, I barely passed myself. Perhaps you will become a Potions master one day, seeing as how much you seem to like the subject. You could probably already teach me a few things as it is. Yes, I am that bad at Potions.

"Speaking of Potions, I must admit that I am surprised that Professor Snape is being so helpful. Although, it does make sense, given that you are in his House. I have known him to be cold and withdrawn, unless it is somebody that he has some connection with in some way or another. I must admit, he does not care for me in the slightest, which is my fault, if I'm being honest. But that is another story for another time.

"By now, you would have had Honeydukes. What do you think of it? Personally, I love chocolate frogs and butterbeer. Honeydukes has a nice brand of chocolate frogs that I used to love eating.

"I heard about what happened…" Haley paused for a moment. "I'm skipping that paragraph."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it's personal to her, Ron," Hermione said. "She doesn't have to read it if she doesn't want to. Continue, Haley, if there's anything else you feel comfortable reading."

"PS. Thanks for the laugh with your Braille message. I couldn't stop laughing once I figured it out. Cheeky little brat."

"What did you say?" Harry asked. "Can you tell us?"

"Since you told me he was in Gryffindor, I told him that for a Gryffindor he was pretty smart. He told me that for a Slytherin, I was pretty nice, and that Gryffindor would beat us in Quidditch."

"Oh, no," Hermione burst out laughing. "Do you like Quidditch?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't really care," she said. "I can't see the games, so…"

"Fair," Harry said. "Very fair. We're still going to beat you come November."

"Whatever," Haley said, nonchalantly.

"So why do you like Snape?" Ron asked suddenly

"Because he's been helpful to me," Haley said simply.

"That greasy git, being helpful?" Ron asked. "How?"

"He just has been," Haley said. "I don't want to say any more about it."

"But how?" Ron asked.

"Ronald," Hermione chided. "Drop it. She doesn't have to explain. Don't push the subject."

"I just want to know how is all," Ron said.

"It's personal," Haley said.

"Oh," Ron said. "I just don't understand how he can be of any use. He's cruel. I wonder if he even cares about the students."

"Excuse me," Ashley said, closing her book and glowering at Ron. "Professor Snape has helped Haley more than you will ever realize. You don't see how he could help someone, because you choose to see him as bad, because he takes points from your House, which you deserve, by the way. I see how disrespectful you are to him. You don't know anything about him, and you don't know anything about Haley, so if I were you, I would shut your damn mouth, before I shut it for you."

Severus smirked from where he was sitting. Miss Hunter was feisty, that was for sure. She put the Gryffindor brat in his place. It was about time someone did.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I just…"

Ashley huffed. "Don't judge someone you know nothing about," she said firmly.

"I'm sorry Ronald, but I agree with her," Hermione said. "I've been telling you for ages, Professor Snape does have good intentions. He's a professor at one of the greatest magical schools there is."

"Whatever," Ron muttered. "I still don't like him."

"Fine," Ashley said. "You don't have to like him. Not many people do. Just try to have some respect for the man. You really have no idea how helpful he has been."

"I can see how helpful he has been," Harry said. "Ashley has told me a lot of things, Haley. Nothing too detailed, don't worry. I must admit, he is a snarky git, but I can respect him now. I still don't think I'm particularly fond of him, but I can acknowledge that he does care for his students. He just has a very… interesting way of showing it."

Severus rose from his seat as Harry was speaking and crept up behind him. He really did not want to hear any more of this conversation. He had heard enough.

"As touching as it is to hear your undying affection for me, Potter, I do believe you all have work that is due in my class, and I highly doubt any of you have completed any of it." he drawled.

Haley jumped at the sound of Severus' voice and stared over at him, eyes wide with panic, but seemed to calm down once she realized who exactly was speaking. This was not missed by the Potions master.

"I completed it," Hermione said.

"So did I," Ashley said, holding up her paper.

Haley nodded, gesturing to her own.

"Third year Potions is too hard," Ron whined, stabbing his parchment with his quill.

"So is my life," Haley said, without missing a beat. "Get used to it and don't fail. I survived this far. I'm not dead yet."

Hermione, Harry, and Ashley burst out laughing. Hermione took Haley's hand and gave it a solid high-five. Severus had to bite back a snort and a smirk. Haley had a point there. Her life had undoubtedly been rough, that was for certain. Although, it did concern him how casual she was about it.

"As amazing as you may think this is, I can assure you that you will not be amused when you receive a T on your homework. Get to work, all of you. Miss Kent, Miss Hunter, see me in my office at seven. And Mr. Weasley," he stalked over to the boy. "Next time I hear you disrespect me in such a way again, it will be a week's worth of detention, with me, personally. You can tell me just how useless you think I am."

"I didn't say—" Ron began to say.

"Silence," Severus spat. "Don't lie to me, Weasley. It won't get you far, I can assure you of that."

With Ron mumbling darkly behind him, Severus turned and left the library, checking out his book on the way out.

When seven o'clock rolled around, there came a soft knock on Severus' office door.

"Enter," he called, laying down his quill and looking up.

Ashley entered, Haley trailing behind her. They moved to the two chairs in front of his desk, and took their seats.

"Why are we here, sir?" Ashley asked.

"I wish to speak with Haley about something," Severus said. "and was advised to have you present when I do so."

Ashley nodded, understanding.

"About what?" Haley asked. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Severus said. "you are not in trouble. However, while we are on this topic, I do wish to know why it is that you think you are always in trouble when you come to see me."

Haley shrugged. "I…" she hesitated. "I'm used to it."

"You are used to being in trouble?" Severus clarified.

"Yes."

"If you are ever in trouble with me, you will know, I promise," Severus said.

Haley nodded.

"I wished to speak with you about the upcoming Potions class," Severus continued. "Do you feel that you can return?"

Haley nodded. "I couldn't miss it," she said. "It's my favorite class. I can focus better when I'm making something."

"Good to know," Severus said. "Professor McGonagall informed me about your visit to the hospital wing today."

Haley nodded, sighing a little.

"Was it easier this time to allow Madam Pomfrey to attend to you?"

Haley shook her head.

"She was still very scared." Ashley said.

Severus nodded.

"Miss Kent, I am not one to pry, however, I do wonder, what has caused you to be so afraid of medical staff?"

"I can't tell you," Haley said, looking away.

"Can't, or won't?" Severus asked.

"Can't," Haley said.

Severus rose from his seat and knelt in front of Haley, taking her hand. He peered into her frightened eyes.

"If you are concerned that your family will find out you spoke, I can assure you, they will not," he spoke softly. "Child, you are safe here. No one will harm you."

"I'm scared," Haley said quietly.

"What are you afraid will happen if you speak?" Severus asked.

"They said I can't tell," Haley said. "That what happens there stays there."

"Your family?"

Haley shook her head.

"Then who?"

"Other people," she said.

Severus shook his head, frowning.

"Haley," Ashley turned to her friend. "Professor Snape needs to know what happened in order to help you. He can't help you if you don't talk. I know you're scared, but they can't hurt you. Professor Snape won't let them. Hell, I won't let them."

"They're mean," Haley said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who's mean?" Severus asked.

"The doctors," Haley said, shaking a little. "And they hurt me."

Severus rose and grabbed the green blanket from a drawer in his desk. Returning to Haley, he placed the blanket into her hands. She took it and wrapped herself in it, her hand running over the raised snake.

"What would they do?" Severus asked softly.

"They'd hurt me," Haley said. "Whenever I would go and see them, I would always get hurt. They would pinch me. And hit me. They would poke me with needles and then I'd get really tired. And when I woke up, I'd be at home, in pain, and wouldn't remember how I got there. I asked my aunt and uncle what happened, but they didn't know." Haley paused, hesitating.

"Continue, child."

"Sometimes… Sometimes they would strap me down if I struggled."

"Did they do anything else?" Severus asked, his voice much softer now, as he stared at the child before him.

Haley nodded.

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

Haley hesitated, thinking.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Severus said. "I will not force you to speak. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"One time they didn't poke me enough," Haley said quietly. "and I was still awake, but I pretended to be asleep. I wanted to know what happened, and what they did. I wish they had put me to sleep after. I heard a lot of people in the room. They were mostly men. And they… did things to me. And said things to me. It hurt. I didn't like it. I could hear them talking. They said that I looked beautiful and peaceful. And that I was a lucky girl. And that I should be honored to have them do this to me."

Severus watched as her expression became distant.

"That's enough," he said firmly, squeezing Haley's hand. "That is enough, child. You do not need to speak any more. I can see you are starting to dissociate. You could have stopped sooner. You did not need to continue."

Haley nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I wanted, no, I needed to tell you… to tell someone." she whispered. "I was so scared."

"Haley, I'm so sorry," Ashley said, placing her hand on Haley's shoulder, tears in her own eyes. "I'm so, so sorry, Haley."

Haley nodded, shaking more.

Severus rose from his position and retrieved a calming draught.

"Drink," he said, pressing the uncorked vial into her hands. "It's a calming draught."

Haley drained the contents and relaxed slightly.

"Haley, I want you to listen, and listen very carefully," Severus said, resuming his kneeling position. "That was, and never will be your fault, do you understand?"

Haley shook her head. "I stayed awake," she said. "I wanted to know. I didn't say anything to them to tell them that I was awake."

"No," Severus said firmly. "You are a child. No child deserves what happened to you. None. Not you. Not Ashley. No one."

Haley didn't respond. She stared at a point above Severus' head, expressionless.

"I imagine things will resurface for you now," Severus went on. "Do you remember where my private quarters are?"

Haley nodded.

"If, at any time, you need to speak with me, come to my office. If I am not there, I am most likely in the staff lounge, or in my private quarters. Miss Hunter, if you see that Haley is in distress, fetch me immediately. Now that she has spoken to me, memories will surface, and they will not be pleasant."

Ashley nodded.

"Now," Severus rose once more. "I do believe the two of you could do with some hot cocoa and some food. Nelly!"

With a loud crack that made Haley jump, a small elf appeared, wearing a toga made of a tea towel with the Hogwarts crest stamped on the front. The elf bowed to Severus.

"Master Severus called Nelly, sir?"

Severus nodded. "Nelly, this is Haley, and this is Ashley."

Nelly bowed to the girls, beaming.

"Hello Nelly," Ashley said with a kind smile.

"Hi Nelly," Haley said quietly.

"Nelly is one of the many house-elves employed here at Hogwarts," Severus explained.

"An elf?" Haley breathed. "A real elf?"

"Yeah," Ashley said. "She's really pretty, too. She has light brown hair and beautiful bright green eyes. She's wearing a toga made out of a tea towel, I think, and it has the Hogwarts crest on it." At Nelly's questioning look, Ashley added, "She can't see you, Nelly."

Nelly clapped her hands excitedly. "This is the blind student that has come to Hogwarts?" she asked. "Nelly is pleased to meet Miss Haley. Nelly helped put up the Braille signs on the rooms so that Miss Haley could read them."

"Thank you, Nelly," Haley said, smiling.

Nelly bowed.

"Nelly, take Haley and Ashley to the kitchens for a cup of hot cocoa and some food," Severus told the excited elf. "Don't let them leave until Haley is feeling better. Watch her. She has been through a lot just now."

Nelly nodded. "Come along," she said. "Would Miss Haley like Nelly to lead her?"

Handing the blanket back to Severus, Haley retrieved her cane from the floor and turning to him, gave him a questioning look.

"That is your choice, not mine," Severus said, putting the blanket back where it belonged.

Haley nodded and extended her hand. Nelly took it and led the way out of the room, chattering excitedly to the two girls.

Severus sighed as the door closed behind them. This had already been a long day, and now, it had just gotten longer. He would need to speak with Albus, Minerva, and Poppy about what he had just discovered. He dreaded this, as he knew they would ask questions that he didn't want to answer.

He had heard student's abuse stories before, but the hardest ones to stomach were the sexual abuse ones. He had no doubt that Haley had been referring to her sexual abuse at the hands of the so called "doctors." He had seen that look in her eyes before in past students. This would be hard for her to deal with.

He was furious. Absolutely furious. He would never understand how someone could assault another human, let alone a child. Her innocence was now gone. She would be forever traumatized by those bastards. Sure, she would heal in time, but the memories never did truly fade. Only their effects.

Drawing his wand, Severus conjured two silver does. They stood in front of him, their bright light an emerald green.

"Tell Poppy and Minerva to meet me in the Headmaster's office, immediately," Severus ordered. "It is urgent."

His patronuses gone, Severus made his way up to Albus' office.

"Fizzing Whizzbies," he said, as he approached the gargoyles guarding the entrance to the grand staircase that led up to the office. They moved aside and he stepped onto the staircase, allowing it to carry him up. Once at the top, he knocked on the door before him.

"Enter, Severus," Albus called.

Severus entered the room and peered around at the many knick-knacks in Albus' office.

"What can I do for you, my boy?" Albus asked.

"Minerva and Poppy will be here in a few minutes," Severus said. "I would rather wait, so I do not need to repeat myself."

Albus nodded. "Does this concern Miss Kent?"

Severus nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "It does."

"Enter," Albus called, as a knock sounded at the door a few minutes later.

Minerva and Poppy walked in and took a seat, eyeing Severus curiously.

"Is everything all right?" Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head. "No," he said. "I spoke with Miss Kent, and found out why she is afraid of medical personnel."

"Why?" Poppy asked, leaning forward.

"I will give only the necessary information," Severus said. "I would rather not disclose everything to you, as it is her story, not mine, to tell."

"Fair enough," Minerva said. "Now talk."

"Haley has been abused by people who claim to be doctors," Severus began. "She told me that she would be taken there and they would abuse her, causing her pain, and drugging her so that she would not remember what happened."

"Dear God," Poppy breathed. "The poor girl. What did they do? Can I examine her?"

Severus shook his head. "She was very shaken after she told me, and I feel that it would not be a good idea to examine her at present. I don't believe there is anything we could do to keep her calm during the examination, save for putting her to sleep. That, however, would only fuel her fear of medical personnel, and possibly me, as I would be the one to suggest it to her."

"So, you're saying we have to sit and wait until she can be examined?" Poppy said. "No, Severus. What if she's hurt? In pain?"

"There is nothing we can do, Poppy," Severus said. "If she is in pain, she knows where I can be found."

"And do you honestly think she would tell you if she was in pain?" Minerva asked.

Severus shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said. "but there is nothing we can do. We can only hope that she says something. She did not seem to be in pain from what I have seen, as we have been here for a while now. I am quite good at seeing if one is hurt, if you have already forgotten, Minerva."

Minerva shook her head.

"So, what do you propose we do, Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus thought for a moment. "There is nothing we can do," he repeated. "I brought you here to inform you. Do not try to talk to her about what I have told you. Do not try to question her about what has happened. Do not try to examine her. Be aware, however, that she may be in distress for a while. She may dissociate, have flashbacks, or have anxiety or panic attacks. If you are unable to aid her, come and find me, regardless of the time."

Minerva, Poppy, and Albus nodded.

"And Albus?" Severus turned to the old wizard. "Might I have some of your sherbet lemons?"

"Have you finally decided you like them?"

Severus shook his head. "Hardly," he said. "They aren't for me. They are for Haley."

Albus gave Severus a questioning look.

"I read that a way to help someone ground is by giving them something to suck on, so they can focus on that, rather than whatever is stressing them out."

Albus reached into a desk drawer and handed Severus seven very large packages of sherbet lemons.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't need that much," he said.

"Yes, you do," Albus said. "Trust me."

Severus scowled. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Headmaster," he said.

"So do I, Severus. So Do I."


	8. Chapter Seven: The Memory

Chapter Seven: The Memory

Severus looked up from the Head table as a large tawny owl swooped down and held out its leg. He spotted two letters, one addressed to him, the other to Haley. Wondering who would be writing to both of them, he took his letter and tapped his wand to unroll the scroll, as the owl flew off to the Slytherin table.

Snape,

I know we aren't on the best of terms. I know you hate me. I know you despise me. I know you blame me for your childhood years at Hogwarts. You wouldn't be wrong. Hear me out though, please.

I met Haley over a month ago. I was coming to get Harry to celebrate the Ministry finally allowing me to take full custody of him. I was in my Animagus form just for the hell of it, roaming around, when I saw a little girl wandering around. She had a cane in her hand, so I correctly assumed she was blind, having seen some of those canes when out in the Muggle world.

She moved to sit under a tree and seemed to be in distress, crying. I approached, cautiously, not entirely sure what I was doing, still in my dog form, and tried to provide her with some comfort. I didn't want to scare her by approaching as a human. She laid down and talked a bit before falling asleep. From that talk, I figured something was very wrong with her. I won't tell you what she said, as I promised her I wouldn't say anything, and I don't break promises that easily. I can assure you though, that as her Head of House, you should be informed that she is in no danger to herself, or others. Not that I think you would come to that conclusion, but I really don't need another reason for you to hate me. She's fine, in that sense.

My suspicions were confirmed when her friend, Ashley, began to owl me, telling me things. She never once went over Haley's past. She informed me that the girl was having episodes of what I now know to be dissociation. She told me how worried she was for her friend. She told me how you were helping her. How she seemed to trust you.

By now, I'm sure you're wondering why I, of all people, would be writing to you. That is simply answered. As Christmas is approaching, I would like to take Haley to Hogsmeade to take her Christmas shopping. After these past few weeks, in which Ashley has told me Haley has been having flashbacks, nightmares, and both anxiety and panic attacks, I have no doubt that the child could use a break.

I know you don't like me, Snape. I wouldn't expect you to, honestly, after all the hell James and I put you through. But please, for Haley's sake, think about it. Ashley can come, of course, should anything happen. I would simply like to take the girl out for a day, and hopefully get her mind off of whatever horrible past she has been through.

I will understand if you say no, as she is underage, and I don't exactly have the best reputation. Owl with your answer by this weekend.

Sirius Black

Severus scowled as he folded up the letter and laid it next to his plate. It was true that over the past few weeks, Haley had been really struggling. He had been called countless times to aid teachers when Haley was in distress. He had also spoken to Ashley about her concerns for her friend, reassuring her that they were doing all that they could. Both of them knew there was plenty more to Haley's story, but neither wanted to press her for details until she was ready. And right now, she was most definitely not ready.

"Who wrote to you that caused you to look so disgruntled?" Albus asked, peering over at Severus.

Wordlessly, Severus handed over the letter. Albus unfolded it and read. He turned to Severus, eyes twinkling.

"Well, it would appear that Sirius is trying to make amends for his actions towards you during school," Albus beamed. "This is excellent."

"I don't care about that," Severus snarled. "He wants to take Haley with him to Hogsmeade. Did you not see that particular bit of information?"

"Of course, I saw it," Albus said. "Do you mean to tell me that she should not go, simply because of who he is?"

"You think she should go." Severus laid down his fork and faced Albus.

"Do you think he would harm her?" Albus asked. "Is that your concern?"

"Possibly," Severus said after a moment. "but what concerns me most is her reaction to things. You haven't seen her over these past few weeks, Albus. She has been very jumpy. Easily frightened. Easily triggered."

"You're worried about what will happen if you aren't there to help, then." Albus stated.

Severus shrugged.

"If Ashley is going, I see no problem with it," Albus said. "In fact, I will even pitch in money for her to purchase some presents."

"As will I," Minerva said, holding out her hand for the letter. Albus handed it over. "Let her go, Severus. Sirius is right. She could use the break."

By the time breakfast was over, Severus had a headache. Everyone at the staff table had agreed that Haley should go to Hogwarts. They had also agreed to pitch in some money so that Haley could enjoy herself while she was out. He was outnumbered on this one, and he knew he had to give in. Perhaps he would even add some of his own money to the already heavy bag. If Haley was going to go, there was no use in her not having enough money to enjoy herself.

That Saturday, Ashley and Haley went up to The Great Hall to meet with Sirius and Harry. Haley clutched the large bag of money in her hand, still in disbelief that all of the professors had pitched in to give her this amount of money.

"There you are, pups," Sirius said, striding into The Great Hall. "Ready to go have the best day of your lives?" He grinned broadly.

"Yeah, let's go," Ashley said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Harry smiled. "I'll show you two where Zonkos Joke Shop is," he said, ignoring the glare from Severus, who was standing by the doors to one of the side chambers in the hall, arms folded across his chest.

"Let's go." Sirius inclined his head to Severus, who was glaring daggers at him.

Harry and Sirius led the way out of The Entrance Hall, Haley and Ashley close behind. They made their way out of the gates of Hogwarts and into the wizarding village of Hogsmeade.

"Where to first?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to Honeydukes," Ashley said. "I could use some more sugar quills."

"Honeydukes it is," Sirius said. "Then after, we can go to Zonkoes."

They set off towards Honeydukes, Ashley guiding Haley so as to not have people bump into her. They had found out, over the past few weeks, that if anyone were to bump into her, it would cause Haley to get anxious and be on edge.

Once they reached Honeydukes, they spent ten minutes browsing for the perfect candy treats. Haley purchased some more sugar quills and some Fizzing Whizzbees. Ashley bought some plain chocolates and a few chocolate frogs. Once they had left Honeydukes, they went to Zonkoes Joke Shop.

"What do you want to get?" Sirius asked Haley.

"I'm not sure," she said. "I don't usually like prank stuff."

"You're a strange child," Harry said, picking up a large number of items and paying for them, before adding them to his already heavy bag.

Once they had finished at Zonkoes, Sirius suggested they stop at some more shops to gather Christmas presents. They went around, picking up trinkets, toys, games, and the like.

"Look," Haley was standing in one of the shops, holding a black dog in her arms and resting her chin on it. "It's so fluffy!"

"May I see?" Sirius asked.

Haley handed over the dog. Sirius took it and ran his hand over its back, a wicked grin on his face. He handed it back to Haley and approached the shopkeeper. As Haley went to put the dog back, he shook his head.

"No," he called. "It's yours. Consider it an early Christmas present from me."

"What color is it?" Haley asked, beaming broadly., the first true smile anyone had ever seen crossing her face.

"Black," Sirius announced, returning to the group after paying for the dog. "Like my Animagus."

Haley smiled. "Thank you," she said softly, hugging the dog.

"What are you going to name it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Haley said.

"How about Snuffles?" Sirius suggested, an innocent look on his face.

"Perfect!" Ashley cried. "Snuffles, the black dog! That's genius!"

"That's what we call you," Harry said, turning to Sirius, slightly confused.

"Precisely," Sirius beamed. "She will have something to remember me by."

"I love it," Haley said, running her hand down the dog's back.

"I'm glad," Sirius said. "Now, let's head to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. Have you ever had Butterbeer, Haley?"

Haley shook her head.

"So, how have you all been?" Sirius asked, as they sat down to lunch. "What have you been up to?"

"Quidditch practice," Harry said. "We crushed Slytherin last week."

"That's only because we don't have anyone good on our team," Ashley muttered. "Malfoy's decent, but he's not the best. You should have been in Slytherin. We could use a win."

"Maybe next time I'll let Slytherin have a victory," he said. "Not."

"Brat," Ashley muttered.

"Thank you," Harry said, grinning.

"I've been trying to pass Potions," Ashley said. "Haley's been helping me. She loves Potions."

Haley nodded.

"What about you, Haley?" Sirius asked. "What have you been up to lately?"

Haley shrugged. "Classes," she said. "That's it, really."

"Are either of you girls staying for the holidays?"

Both girls shook their heads. Ashley turned to Haley.

"You're not staying, Haley?" she asked, suddenly panicky.

Haley shook her head.

"Why?"

"I want to see my family," Haley said, not looking at Ashley.

Ashley frowned and looked to Sirius and Harry, concern and terror etched in her face.

"Is it just you and your relatives?" Sirius asked, trying to keep the situation calm.

Haley nodded.

"What are their names?"

"Rowan and Miranda Davis," Haley said.

Sirius cleared his throat. "What did you say your last name was?" he asked.

"Kent," Haley replied. "Why?"

"Just curious," Sirius said, drumming his fingertips on the table, lost in thought.

"Oh my gosh. Is she really blind?"

A young witch stood by the table, eyeing Haley. She was an attractive blonde, her hair set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. Her smile was sickly sweet as she watched the small child.

Sirius looked up and scowled. "Pardon me?" he said, coldly.

"The girl," the witch said, pointing to Haley. "I heard talk of their being a blind student at Hogwarts. Is it true? Are you blind?"

Haley looked over to the girl and nodded slightly, fidgeting in her seat.

"Fascinating," the witch said. "Rita Skeeter with the Daily Prophet. How do you do it? How do you learn magic? Is it hard? What House are you in? What's your favorite subject. Favorite professor?"

Sirius could see that Haley was starting to get agitated, and stood abruptly. "That's enough," he said. "We will be going now. No more questions." He waved Madam Rosmerta over. "To-go containers for us all, please."

As they walked back to the castle, Sirius was in deep thought. He wasn't exactly sure why he had ended the meal when the lady had been pestering Haley. He supposed it was because he could see she was starting to fidget uncomfortably. He didn't know if that would mean she was about to have an anxiety attack or not, but he didn't want to find out. He didn't know how to help someone having an anxiety attack.

And the reporter? Sirius instantly disliked her. Her smile was too fake, her hair, too curly, and she seemed as if she wanted to pounce on Haley for information, which he didn't like in the slightest.

When they reached the castle, Sirius gave Harry a hug then turned to Haley. "May I give you a hug goodbye, Haley?" he asked.

Haley nodded and stepped forward.

Sirius gently hugged her and patted her back lightly. "You take care of Snuffles, okay?" he said, patting the stuffed dog's head.

"I will," Haley said, holding Snuffles close to her chest.

"Take care of yourself, Ashley," Sirius said, giving the girl a warm hug. Quietly, he added, "Let me know if you ever need to talk."

Ashley nodded.

Once the children had left The Entrance Hall and headed off to finish their food elsewhere, Sirius turned and made his way up to the Headmaster's office. As he walked, he waved to both students, portraits, and professors alike. He was reminded of when he attended Hogwarts many years ago.

"Sirius," Minerva stopped to greet her old pupil. "what brings you here?"

"I must speak with the Headmaster," Sirius said, turning and smiling at his old professor. "It's rather urgent."

"He is in his office," Minerva said. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

Sirius shook his head. "No thank you," he said. "Could you give me the password, though? I forgot I didn't know it. This is a spur of the moment visit."

Minerva nodded. "The password, now, is sugar quills," she said.

"Still fond of candy, I see," Sirius laughed.

"Quite," Minerva replied. "Well, I must be going, if you're sure you would rather walk alone."

Sirius nodded, smiling kindly. "Thank you, Professor," he said.

When he reached the top of the moving staircase, Sirius knocked briskly, and waited.

"Enter," a familiar voice called. "Ah, Sirius. How may I help you?"

"Headmaster," Sirius greeted. "It's about Haley."

Albus sighed. "Is she all right?" he asked.

"She's fine," Sirius said, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of the large desk. "She and Ashley had a great time out, but that's not why I came to speak with you, Headmaster."

"Albus," Albus said. "Call me Albus, Sirius. Why is it, then, that you came to see me?"

"I only just made the connection between Haley and her last name," Sirius said. "I knew I heard it somewhere, but only now remembered from where."

Albus nodded. "I, too, have remembered something that concerns the child," he said. "I have sent for Severus just a few minutes ago, as I believe he needs to know."

Sirius nodded curtly.

A few minutes later, there came a knock at the door.

"Enter," Albus called.

Sirius turned as Severus entered. The man eyed him, hand twitching towards his robe pocket. Sirius, in return, narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted quickly. "Take a seat."

Not taking his eyes off of Sirius, Severus did as was requested.

"She's fine," Sirius supplied. "Her and Ashley had a nice time out. Nothing happened, unless you count a very nosey witch reporter approaching and asking loads of questions once she realized Haley couldn't see. I took everyone back after that, not wanting Haley to get upset. I wasn't sure if anything would happen, but I saw her start to fidget, so figured I would rather be safe than sorry."

Severus nodded slightly. "What witch?" he asked.

"Rita Skeeter," Sirius said. "Claimed to work for The Daily Prophet."

Severus scowled. "she does," he growled. "Did Haley answer her?"

Sirius shook his head, noting how Severus had called Haley by her first name.

Severus nodded, satisfied. "Why are you here, Black?"

"You both are here about the same thing," Albus jumped in, before Sirius could respond. "Miss Haley Kent. As Sirius said, she is fine, but I have only just revisited some old memories that concern her. Likewise, Sirius recalled where he had remembered seeing Haley's name, which, if I am not mistaken, ties into what I have remembered."

"Which is what, exactly?" Severus eyed Albus from across the desk.

Albus stood and moved to one of the cabinets against the wall. He withdrew his pensive and placed it on the desk. Moving to a much smaller cabinet, he selected one of the vials and poured the contents into the bowl, where they swirled around before settling.

"Haven't you wondered why Haley resides with her relatives?" Albus asked. "Haven't you wondered where her parents are? What her backstory is?"

"I don't have time for this, Albus," Severus said. "Get on with it?"

Eyes twinkling, Albus nodded. "I have the memory of that day," he said. He motioned to Sirius. "I was revisiting my old memories, and this one came up."

Sirius stood and leaned over the bowl, pressing his face to the liquid before he vanished.

"You think it wise to bring the dog into this?" Severus asked, standing and moving to stand next to the basin.

"You both care for the girl," Albus said. "Set aside your differences for the time being, Severus."

Scowling, Severus repeated Sirius' actions before he too, disappeared. Albus was last to follow, looking around the room and sighing, before he entered the pensive.

The three of them sat next to a slightly younger version of Albus in a large room. Looking around, they could see many witches and wizards seated around them, all seated in risers above the center of the room. They were all staring towards the door at the end of the room. The door opened a few moments later, and two wizards led in a pale man with white-blonde hair and grey, cold eyes. He was led into the center of the room and lowered into a chair. Chains snaked out from the chair and chained the man in. The guards backed away and retreated to the other side of the room.

"Lucius Malfoy." the memory version of Albus stood and addressed the man below him. "You are hereby brought before the Wizengamot for the torture, and subsequent murder, of Laura and Michael Kent. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Lucius drawled.

Memory Albus sighed. "I guess you will be doing this the hard way, then." He motioned to one of the guards, who stepped forward and administered a clear potion to the chained Lucius. The members of the Wizengamot sat back and waited a few minutes.

"Now then," Albus said. "We shall see if your plea changes. Tell me what happened the night of July 2, 1982"

Lucius didn't respond.

"The more you fight, the harder it will be to resist," Albus said. "WE can wait." He sat back and twiddled his thumbs, eyes never leaving Lucius' face.

"I went with a group of Death Eaters to the Kent house," Lucius replied, after a few moments of hesitation, is voice monotone and distant.

"Start from the beginning," Albus ordered. "Why did you go to the Kent's?"

"I knew that Michael Kent was an Unspeakable who worked for the Ministry," Lucius began. "We were going to go and torture them for information on the Prophecy, which we knew involved one Harry Potter and the Dark Lord."

Albus cleared his throat, interrupting the man's speech. "The prophecy has been fulfilled. Voldemort is dead. His body resides in the Little Hangleton cemetery next to his father that he so mercilessly killed. Now, who are you referring to when you say "we", exactly?" Gasps went up when Albus spoke Voldemort's name.

"Myself, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Delores Umbridge—"

Whispers swept through the courtroom at the last name, some shocked and some, utterly livid.

"Delores Umbridge works for the Ministry, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. is dead." The memory Albus said, silencing the court quickly with a raise of his hand.

"Crouch escaped from Azkaban. As for Delores, she is the under secretary to the Minister of Magic. She has agreed to side with the Death Eaters, and spy for any information she may receive for when The Dark Lord will surely return."

"Alright, we will discuss these matters later. Get back to the matter at hand. What happened the night of July 2, 1982?"

"I, as well as the other Death Eaters with me, entered the house to find the Kent's watching something on the Muggle telly. They were cuddled together on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn. We entered by kicking down the door and immediately started to torture the two of them. They didn't have time to hide. They did, however, have their wands, which was unfortunate for me, as I managed to get quite a nasty gash from Michael. It was hopeless though," Lucius chuckled maniacally. "we were stronger and outnumbered them. We Crucioed Michael relentlessly, but he wouldn't talk. We made him bleed. Made him scream. The woman was pregnant, which made it even more fun for us to torture her. In the past, we would draw out pregnant women's torture. Sometimes, we would even cut the baby out of them and watch them bleed out, as they wined and begged for mercy that would never come." Lucius smiled evilly "Michael died throwing himself in the way of a curse meant for the woman. His body ripped into pieces. Pathetic, if you ask me. Once he was dead, we focused our attention back on the woman, Laura. She was still crying over the loss of her Mudblood lover. We decided to make the pain worse for her. Not only did we Crucio her, but we also shot spells at her stomach, cut her, and burned her. Eventually, after we had our fun, we left her dead in a pile of her and the Mudblood's blood. It looked beautiful." The last words were whispered evilly. "She deserved what she got."

The Wizengamot members all looked around, horrified, many looking sick. The memory version of Albus looked away from Lucius for a brief moment, before returning his attention to the man before him.

"The child survived," Albus said coldly.

"Thank you, Albus," Lucius said coldly. "I know who to kill next."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Albus snarled. "What say the Wizengamot in this matter?"

"Guilty!" the entire room cried. No one bothered to contradict. Everyone was glaring at Lucius Malfoy.

"You will remain in Azkaban for the rest of your miserable life," Albus snarled. "Guards, take him away."

As the chains fell away from Lucius arms, the guards stepped forward and escorted Lucius out of the room.

The memory ended, and the viewers returned to Albus' office, Sirius looking sick, and Severus looking uneasy. Sirius moved to the chair he had previously occupied and sat down, covering his mouth with his hand. Severus paced back and forth in front of the desk.

"What else do you know?" Sirius was the first to speak. "How did Haley end up where she is now?"

"Laura wasn't dead, as Lucius had hoped," Albus said, sitting down once more. Slowly, Severus turned and did the same. "She was alive, but barely. She, being a Healer, cast some spells on herself, enough so that she was able to summon up some strength to send a Patronus to one of her colleagues at St. Mungo's. The Healer arrived quickly, and brought her to St. Mungo's, but there wasn't much more that could be done for her, as irreparable damage had been inflicted by Lucius and his cronies. She gave birth to Haley, three months before she was scheduled to be born. She was able to name her, and hold her for a few minutes, before she succumbed to her injuries."

Sirius looked away, eyes brimming with tears.

"It was quickly discovered that Haley was blind. The Healers were unable to reverse her blindness. Whatever the Death Eaters had cast, had caused Haley to be permanently blind. Wizarding families were contacted, but no one was willing to raise a blind child. She was sent to live with her Muggle relatives, The Davises. They took her in willingly and assured us that she would be well taken care of."

"And the Ministry believed them?" Sirius asked.

Albus nodded. "There wasn't really any other option," he said. "They seemed like the best choice for the child."

"But now you're not so sure." Sirius stated.

"Given what we have learned of Haley's past so far, no, I am not sure on that anymore," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "What have you learned?"

Albus looked to Severus, who sighed. Not looking at Sirius, he spoke.

"Miss Kent has informed me that she had been abused by people who claimed to be doctors, when she was too frightened to allow Madam Pomfrey to treat her for her injuries after a Potion's accident caused by another student. She has been going through bouts of dissociation, panic attacks, anxiety attacks, and, according to her friend, Miss Hunter, has been having nightmares nightly."

"Has she ever said her relatives hurt her?" Sirius asked.

Severus shook his head. "She has not outright said they've harmed her, but I fear that they have," he answered.

Sirius looked outraged.

"What is it, my boy?" Albus asked.

"I asked the girls if they would be staying here for the holidays. Both Ashley and Haley shook their heads. Ashley seemed upset by the news that Haley would be returning home to her relatives."

Severus nodded. "She has told me that she fears her relatives do harm her," Severus said.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked.

Severus pursed his lips and nodded.

"Do we tell her what we learned?" Sirius asked.

Severus shook his head. "Do no such thing," he said harshly. "She is not to know at this time."

"Then when?" Sirius asked, glaring at Severus. "She needs to know about her past. We can't just keep this from her."

"I know that, dog," Severus spat. "She has enough to go through as it is."

"I agree with Severus," Albus said. "She does not need to know about this at the present time. Later, perhaps, but not right now."

Sirius hmphed. "I remember them," he said, after a few moments. "I wasn't close to them, but I do remember them starting to date in our fifth year. I also remember Lily telling me about Laura and Mike's engagement."

Albus nodded. "I, too, remember them," he said solemnly. "They were both great students. Laura loved her Charms and Potions, Mike excelled in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They told me when Laura was pregnant. Both were ecstatic that they would soon be parents."

"Laura was in Slughorn's Slug Club, was she not?" Severus asked.

Albus shook his head. "He tried, on several occasions to get her in, but she refused him every time. She wasn't fond of some of the members in Professor Slughorn's club, and didn't want to be associated with them later on in life."

"Smart girl," Sirius muttered.

Albus nodded in agreement, eyes sad.


	9. Chapter Eight: Her Secret

A/N: The following chapter may be triggering for some readers.

…

Chapter Eight: Her Secret

Haley exited the library, bag on her shoulder, and began the long journey down to the Slytherin common room. She was tired. She would be returning home for the Christmas holidays in a few days, and had gone to the library to try to get her mind off of things. She had checked out a book on ancient magic, as she found it a very interesting topic to read, and was excited to start reading it.

As she walked, her cane moved in front of her, sweeping back and forth, as if sweeping away debris. By now, she had nearly mastered the castle. The moving staircases were very difficult to manage, but over time she learned where each staircase led to. She had to write that information down, however, as some of the staircases changed their destinations on different days of the week.

The map, finally given to her by Albus, was also proving to be a big help in her memorization of the castle. It was labeled clearly and was enchanted to adapt to whatever was going on in the castle. If one of the staircases decided to change from the third floor to the seventh, it would show this on the map. Of course, because Braille was so big, the map could only be viewed if spread out. Filius had promised Haley that he would try to see about making the map more compact, so that she could carry it with her more easily. Currently, it sat in her dorm, in her trunk, but she was learning to rely on it less and less.

"Hey, blind girl."

Haley sighed and kept walking, not wanting to acknowledge the voice. She wished people would just leave her alone, but she knew that they wouldn't. Not while she was at Hogwarts, anyway. She stiffened when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her around to face them.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" the boy's voice said. "Weren't you ever taught anything by your parents?"

Haley didn't say anything. She stared at the floor, not wanting to look up and possibly make the boy even angrier than he already seemed to be.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." the boy grabbed Haley's hair and yanked her head up so he could look at her. He shook his head. "God, you look hideous!"

Haley didn't respond.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

No response.

"Speak!" Haley was shaken violently, her cane clattering to the floor with a loud thud. The boy looked down and smirked. "I honestly don't know how you think you belong in Slytherin, you little shit. You don't belong here. Not in Slytherin. Not in Hogwarts. Not anywhere except for a whorehouse for sluts like you." He shoved Haley, hard. She stumbled backwards and fell down the nearest flight of stairs. Once she stopped moving, the boy strutted over and peered down at her.

"You deserve that," he said. "You're a bitch, don't forget it." He looked down and spat on Haley before walking away, laughing.

Haley scrambled to her hands and knees, wincing as she put pressure on her right wrist. Clambering to her feet, she climbed the steps to the floor she had been on just moments before. Crouching down, resting on her right elbow rather than her wrist, she felt for her cane. Finding it, she stood up and made her way to the Hospital wing, hoping that she was going the right way.

Haley didn't want to see Madam Pomfrey. Even though she was starting to get more and more comfortable with the medi-witch, she wasn't entirely comfortable with her. She knew that she was there to help students when they were hurt or sick, but that didn't make matters any better. Every time she had to visit her, or even ran into her in the halls for whatever reason, her past always came back to her and reminded her that she thought she could trust those doctors too. Right now, however, she needed her wrist looked at.

Cautiously, Haley entered the Hospital Wing, and shuffled in. Poppy turned, and, seeing her, approached slowly, smiling warmly.

"Hello, dear," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Haley held up her wrist, not speaking.

"May I touch you?" Poppy asked, eyeing the girl. "It won't hurt. I just need to see."

Haley, teeth clenched, nodded.

Poppy gently took Haley's hand into her own and examined it. She scowled, shaking her head.

"Looks like you broke your wrist, dear," she said. "Not to worry. This can be fixed with very little to no pain for you." Tapping her wand lightly on the offending wrist, the bone snapped back into place with an audible crack that made both witches flinch. Waving her wand towards one of the cabinets that lined the walls, Poppy summoned a small vial. "Drink this." She pressed the vial into Haley's hand. "It's a pain reliever."

Haley took the potion and obediently drank it, nodding in relief at the fading pain.

"What happened?" Poppy asked, studying Haley. She spotted what looked to be spit on her robes, and pursed her lips. "It looks like you have some spit on your robes. Here." She waved her wand at the robes, and soon, the mess was gone. "All clean."

Haley looked up at the kind medi-witch, but didn't respond. She shook her head and looked away.

"Did someone do this to you?"

Poppy had seen many, many experiences of bullying, and knew, from both students and staff that Haley was not particularly liked. This saddened Poppy, as she quite liked Haley. She thought she was a sweet child who had been through a lot.

Slowly, Haley nodded. She didn't know why she had answered honestly, but it wasn't as if she could just leave. That would be rude.

"Professor Snape is in a staff meeting," Poppy said. "Why don't you stay here, and I will send for him to come here when he is done?"

Haley shook her head. "I can wait for him in the common room," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?"

Haley nodded.

Knowing it would be best to let the child go, she sighed. "All right," she said. She could force her to stay, but that would only make her even more afraid of her than she already was.

As Haley left the room, Poppy sighed once more. She would alert Severus that his little snake had come to her with a broken wrist and spit on her robes. Anger filled her as she wondered who could do such a thing to such a sweet child.

Instead of heading to her common room, Haley walked down the many flights of stairs and headed out of The Entrance Hall and turned left towards what she thought was a cluster of trees. Of course, she couldn't see that they were trees. All she could see, were large, tall things blocking the light. Her brain assumed that they were trees, given that she was outside, and it was darker in that direction. Her thoughts were confirmed when her cane hit something, and she reached out to feel the coolness of the bark beneath her fingers.

Heading deeper into the forest, trailing the trees with both her hand and cane, Haley was lost in her own little world. She didn't know where she was heading, nor did she really care. She wanted to get away from the school for a while. She didn't want to deal with angry people that didn't want her there.

She didn't understand why that was, exactly. She hadn't done anything to anger the boy that had hurt her today, had she? She hadn't stopped when he called out to her, which seemed to anger him. She hadn't meant to, though. She just didn't want to be bothered at that moment. Perhaps it would have been better for her if she had just stopped and turned to face him. Then she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Her breathing began to quicken, her hands began to shake, and tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Stopping by a tree, Haley sank down to the ground and withdrew a small knife from her pocket. Carefully opening up the blade, she rolled up her sleeve and ran her fingers over the many cuts in various stages of healing. She pressed the blade to her skin and began to cut. And cut. And cut.

Her mind raced as the knife cut her skin. She wanted the pain to go away. And yet, she couldn't feel. She was numb. She needed to feel. A part of her also felt that she deserved the pain. As blood fell from the new and re-opened cuts, Haley's breathing evened out, and her body relaxed, as the ritual of cutting soothed her panic and anxiety.

Minutes passed before Haley pocketed the knife. She laid down on the forest floor, the blood oozing out of her arms and onto the cool ground. Sighing contentedly, she rested her head down and closed her eyes, wanting to get some sleep before she had to return to the castle.

Firenze, a tall centaur with light skin and blonde hair, smelled the blood and knew something was amiss in the forest. Following the scent of the blood, he stepped into the small clearing and peered down. A small child lay on the forest floor, arms outstretched, eyes closed. Blood stained her robes and was coming out of many cuts on her arms. He crouched next to the child, and touched her arm.

"Child, can you hear me?"

There was no response. Looking closer at the girl, Firenze could see that she was either in a deep sleep, or was unconscious.

"What have you done, child." Firenze's voice was sad.

"What are you doing?" Another centaur approached.

"The human child is hurt, Bane," Firenze said.

"Is she dead?"

"No."

Bane sighed. He watched as Firenze knelt next to the child and placed his hand on her cuts. He muttered something in a foreign language before standing.

"What did you do?" Bane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I placed her into a sustained sleep," Firenze said. "It would not do to have her wake up and be upset. I will take her back to the castle. She needs to be healed. I will not allow her to die."

"She hasn't lost enough blood to die," Bane said.

"I am aware of that," Firenze said, gently scooping up the child into his arms. "I would rather not risk it though. As she has decided to hurt herself here, I imagine the staff at the school is unaware of this. I will return shortly."

Bane nodded, sighing, as Firenze took off.

Firenze walked through the many trees and out of the forest, heading up to the castle. He held the child close, wondering what had caused the child to want to hurt herself.

He knew the cuts on her arms were self-inflicted. He wasn't stupid. Sure, centaurs weren't known for hanging around witches and wizards, but he was skilled in healing, after all. It was his job to know what wounds were self-inflicted, and which weren't.

"What are you doing here, Centaur?" a blonde-haired boy with grey eyes stepped out of the castle and stared at the centaur with the child in his arms. "Who's that?"

"Saving a child's life," Firenze said shortly. "Now, if you would be so kind as to fetch an adult who could help her… Who are you, anyway, child.?"

The boy peered at the child in Firenze's arms more closely. "Is that… is that Haley?" he muttered, recognizing the child's face. "Bloody hell. What happened?"

"I found her in the forest," Firenze said. "Your name, son?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco Malfoy, fetch an adult, immediately."

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir." Spinning on his heel, Draco entered the castle at a sprint.

Firenze peered down at Haley, rocking her slightly. "Oh, child. You will be fine. You will not die. I only wonder why you would do this to yourself, and hope that you were not trying to kill yourself."

Minutes passed before Firenze's sharp ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps. The castle door opened and he recognized Severus Snape, accompanied by Draco, striding towards him.

"Severus," Firenze approached. "I found a child deep in the Forbidden Forest, covered in blood. I placed her into an induced slumber, so as not to have her be frightened when she woke. I assume you would prefer to take her to the Hospital Wing without trouble?"

Severus nodded. "Give her here," he said, holding out his arms for the small child.

Firenze placed Haley in Severus' arms before stepping back. He looked down as something clattered to the ground. Draco picked it up and examined it. The knife was small, but all three could see the dried blood on the closed blade. Silently, he handed it to Severus. Both Draco and Firenze exchanged concerned looks with the Potions master.

"Thank you, Firenze," Severus said, taking the knife and pocketing it.

Firenze nodded and started to walk off. Pausing, he turned to Severus and added, "Take care of the child, Severus. The slumber should last an hour, at most."

Severus nodded and entered the castle. He strode purposefully up to the Hospital Wing, Draco at his side.

"Will she be okay?" the third year asked.

"Yes," Severus said shortly. "She will be fine."

"Did she hurt herself?" Draco's voice was quiet.

Severus didn't answer. In truth, he didn't know if she had done this on purpose. The knife would indicate that she had, but he couldn't be sure until she woke up. It would not do to make assumptions just yet.

Severus strode into the Hospital Wing. "Poppy," he called. "Quickly."

Poppy rushed out of her office and took in the scene before her before jumping into action. "Put her here." she indicated the nearest bed.

Severus did as he was told and gently laid Haley down on the bed, inwardly wincing as he saw the blood on her robes. "Firenze informed me he had found her in the forest. He told me that he had then placed her into an induced sleep so as to not have any difficulties transporting her here. He said it should last no more than an hour."

Poppy nodded and began to work over the small child, using both wand and potions to heal her. After about ten minutes, she stepped back and turned to the Potions master.

"She will be fine," she said. "She hasn't lost enough blood to be critical, thankfully. However, she did lose a good amount of it. She is stable, however, and will make a full recovery."

"What did you discover?" Severus asked.

Poppy turned and looked to Severus, then to Draco, who, all this time, had been standing, staring at Poppy as she worked. He looked paler than usual, which was saying something, as the boy was naturally pale.

"Sit," Poppy ordered the boy. "Drink this." She pressed a vial into his hands. "No doubt that gave you a nasty shock."

Draco nodded, eyes fixed on the girl in the bed.

"Haley has suffered blood loss from self-inflicted wounds," Poppy said, confirming what Severus had already thought. She leaned over the child and rolled up Haley's sleeves. "See here? These are older. These, newer. She has been doing this to herself for a while."

"Why?" Draco quietly asked. "Why would someone want to hurt themselves? Isn't it permanent?"

"It can be," Poppy said, straightening. "There are many reasons why someone would choose to hurt themselves. For some, they need to feel something other than what they are currently feeling."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"People who hurt themselves are often in emotional pain," Poppy explained. "When they hurt themselves, it can take their minds off of their emotional pain, so that they can focus on feeling the physical pain of what they are doing. For others, they may feel like they deserve the pain. Some do it to focus. Some do it to stop feelings of anxiety. The reasons very greatly. There are as many reasons as there are ways to self-harm."

Draco nodded. "I still don't understand," he said. "I understand what you said, but…"

"It's hard to grasp if you have never been there," Poppy said. "I have seen this many times before. Each time is sad, and I, too, cannot fully understand the reasons why."

Draco nodded once more.

"Draco, head down to dinner," Severus said.

Draco looked torn.

"Now," Severus said. "Speak of this to no one, do you understand?"

Draco nodded, getting to his feet. He walked over to the bed and peered down at Haley, eyes sad, before turning and leaving the room.

"Severus,."

Severus looked up.

"Haley came in earlier today with a broken wrist and spit on her robes. I patched her up, and asked her if someone had done this to her. She nodded, but refused to wait for you."

Severus sighed. "No doubt someone attacked her," he scowled.

Poppy nodded. "What do you know?"

"I know that some have vocally expressed their dislike for her being here," Severus said with a sigh.

Poppy glowered. "I will be in my office," she said. "When she wakes, come and get me."

Severus nodded and took Draco's vacant seat. He rested his elbows on his legs, laced his fingers together, and placed his chin into his hands, watching Haley sleep. She looked so peaceful, and yet, he knew she was far from at peace if she had been hurting herself.

It wasn't as if he was new to seeing marks from students who hurt themselves. He had seen this several times before. He understood, to some extent, what drove someone to want to hurt themselves. He did not, however, know if this case was a simple self-harm incident, or if it had been a suicide attempt.

Haley stirred, bringing Severus from his thoughts. As she made to move, he leaned forward and lightly placed his hand atop hers.

"Don't move," he said quietly.

Haley jumped at the sound of Severus voice, but relaxed once she realized it was only her professor.

"What happened, Haley?" Severus voice was low, not wanting to disturb the child.

Haley didn't respond.

"Are you afraid to tell me?"

Still no response.

"Child, listen to me," Severus lightly squeezed her hand. "I have seen this before. You are not the first student I have visited in the Hospital Wing for self-harming behavior. I am not angry with you. I do not blame you. I only wish to know why."

Severus looked up as Poppy entered, but did not otherwise acknowledge her, choosing to remain focused on his snake.

"It was hard," Haley said.

"What was hard?" Severus asked.

"Classes," Haley answered. "Flashbacks. Nightmares. Everything."

"Has it been hard for you to focus in your classes lately?"

Haley nodded.

"Were you ever going to tell me this?"

Haley shook her head again, eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I am not angry with you for not telling me," Severus said. "I understand you had a lot going on. I should have been keeping a closer eye on you, but I did not want you to feel as if I were smothering you. Do you understand?"

Haley nodded.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" Severus asked. "We can see the older cuts and scars on your arms."

"We aren't mad, dear," Poppy said softly, making Haley jump. "We just need to know so that we can help you."

Haley closed her eyes, as if by doing so, she wouldn't have to look at the two adults. Not that she could truly see them, but the action said it all.

"A few months," Haley said after a few moments. "Since my last visit to those doctors, in February when they… didn't put me to sleep."

Severus pursed his lips, scowling. He wanted nothing more than to ring the necks of those so-called doctors.

"And today?" Severus asked. "What was it that caused you to self-harm today?"

"One of the students," Haley said after a moment of hesitation.

Severus exchanged a look with Poppy. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was walking from the library and I heard someone say something to me."

"Do you know who it was?"

Haley shook her head.

"What did they say?"

Haley didn't respond.

"Madam Pomfrey informed me that you came to her with a broken wrist," Severus said. "Do you not wish to speak of what happened?"

Haley shook her head.

"I understand your hesitation," Severus said. "however, I do need to know who hurt you, so that appropriate actions can be made so they do not do this again. There is a way for me to obtain this information, if you are unwilling to speak, but it does require a modicum of trust."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"It is called Legilimency," Severus said. "In its simplest form, Legilimency allows someone skilled in the art to look inside the mind and at another's memories or, if used a certain way, read their mind in the present moment. If the person is skilled enough, they can feel, and sometimes, hear, what the person was thinking or feeling at the time of the past memory."

"Does it hurt?" Haley asked.

"No," Severus said. "If you trust me, it will not hurt."

"What if I don't?"

"It still will not hurt, but it will make it easier if you do trust me," Severus said.

"Why?"

"By trusting me, it allows me, the Legilimens, to access your memories more easily. However, I will not pressure you. The choice is yours to make."

Haley didn't respond for a few moments. Severus thought she would decline the offer, but too his surprise, she nodded.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"You trust me?" Severus asked, just to be certain he understood what she was saying.

Haley nodded.

Severus cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. He was pleased that the child trusted him enough to allow him to see into her memories. That wasn't exactly something easy to trust someone with.

"I will only see today's incident," Severus said. "In order for me to do this, I need you to focus on that memory, and only that memory. Nothing else. I will exit your mind once the memory has passed."

Haley nodded and closed her eyes, clearly trying to focus. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and nodded again.

Severus leaned over and looked into Haley's eyes. "Ready?"

Haley nodded.

"Legilimens," Severus breathed softly before being pulled into the memory.

Severus looked around, but couldn't see anything, except for some lights and outlines. He looked to his left and could see a small shape. Assuming it was Haley, he waited for something to happen.

"Hey, blind girl."

Hearing footsteps approaching quickly, Severus turned, but, as expected, could only see an outline of a figure, this one much taller. The voice, however, he thought he recognized as Vincent Crabbe, a third-year, well-known Slytherin bully.

Severus could feel irritation coming from Haley, as he heard her sigh. He knew he could easily access her mind, to figure out what exactly she was thinking, but he would rather not. That would be invading her privacy, and he didn't particularly relish that idea. He felt fear from Haley, as he saw the outline of Vincent move.

"Don't you know it's rude to ignore people?" Vincent said. "Weren't you ever taught anything by your parents?"

There was no response from Haley.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." A rustling sound could be heard. "God, you look hideous!"

Severus could feel Haley's fear mounting. He shook his head, not liking the way this was heading.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Silence. "Speak!" Something clattered to the ground and terror radiated from the small child.

"I honestly don't know how you think you belong in Slytherin, you little shit. You don't belong here. Not in Slytherin. Not in Hogwarts. Not anywhere except for a whorehouse for sluts like you."

Rage filled Severus at those words, and this time, he knew it was his own. He had heard people say nasty things to each other before, no doubt about that, but this? This was absolutely unacceptable! What made him even more angry, was when he heard a loud thud, and the figure of Haley disappeared from his limited view.

"You deserve that," Vincent's voice was further now, and Severus followed, going down some nearby stairs. "You're a bitch. I hope you know that."

As Haley's humiliation and emotional pain hit Severus, Vincent could be heard spitting, then walking away, laughing.

The memory ended, and Severus found himself back in the hospital wing, staring into Haley's tear-filled eyes.

"Thank you, Haley," Severus voice was soft as he spoke. "I recognize that voice, and know who did this to you. Rest assured, he will be reprimanded. Expelled, if I have anything to say about it. Never, in my thirteen years of teaching here, have I been so disgusted by a pupil from my own House. What happened after he left?"

Haley hesitated before responding.

"I went to see Madam Pomfrey. She fixed my wrist, but I didn't want to wait for you, so I left, and went outside. Then I was in trees, and kept walking. I sat down against a tree, and…"

"You harmed yourself," Severus supplied.

Haley nodded, looking away.

"Haley, look at me." Haley slowly returned her face to Severus. "Child, I am not angry at you for doing this to yourself. I would rather you had not done it in the first place, but I am not angry with you for doing it."

"I'm not crazy," Haley whispered.

"I never implied that you were," Severus said. "I know you are not crazy. You are hurting."

Haley nodded, closing her eyes.

"I must ask, however," Severus leaned forward and touched Haley's hand. "were you trying to kill yourself?"

Haley quickly shook her head.

"What was your intention when you began to hurt yourself today?"

"I…" Haley hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know. I just… wanted to feel… better."

Severus nodded. "I will speak to the Headmaster after I am done here, and we will arrange for you to see a Mind-healer."

"A Mind-healer?" Haley asked.

"The Muggles call them therapists," Severus explained. "Witches and wizards call them Mind-healers."

"Oh." Haley's voice was quiet. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What if I do it again?" Haley wasn't looking at Severus now. "Would you be mad?"

Severus sighed, then shook his head. "No, child, I would not be mad," he said. "I would not be happy, but I would not be mad. As you have been hurting yourself for quite some time, I do not expect this to simply stop, as if it had never occurred in the first place. That would be a very unrealistic expectation. I do ask that you come to me, if you feel the urge to harm yourself."

"I can't," Haley whispered.

"And why is that?"

"You shouldn't see it."

Severus snorted. "Haley, I have seen things far worse than this," he lightly touched her arm. "I assure you, you will not bother me. No matter the time, if you feel like harming yourself, come to me."

"What if I don't?"

"Then at least let me take care of your injuries," Severus said, resignedly.

Haley absentmindedly ran her fingers over the cuts and scars on her arms. She seemed to be thinking. After a few moments, she nodded.

Satisfied, Severus rose to his feet. "I must speak with the Headmaster now," he said. "Madam Pomfrey is here. If you require my assistance for whatever matter, she will fetch me."

"Does Professor Dumbledore have to know?" Haley opened her eyes, panic written all over her face.

"I am afraid so," Severus said. "However, this will remain between us. No student will know about this, unless you wish to inform them."

Haley nodded.

Severus exited the Hospital Wing and made his way to the Headmaster's office, silently fuming. It was true that he was not angry with Haley for feeling that she needed to harm herself. He had seen this a few times before, and did not judge people who felt the only way to feel anything was by their own hand. No, he was furious that Vincent Crabbe had unexplainedly left with his parents just minutes before Draco had come to get him. His reason? He wanted to start his holiday earlier!

"Ah, Severus," Albus greeted, once Severus had entered the large office. "What brings you here?"

Severus plopped himself into the chair across from Albus' desk, pushing away the proffered dratted Sherbet Lemon. "Expel Vincent Crabbe."

Albus blinked, eyes twinkling in that way that Severus dearly hated. "Now, now, my boy, tell me what happened."

"Mr. Crabbe has decided to harass Miss Kent, broke her wrist, spit on her, and told her that she belongs in a whorehouse for sluts."

Albus choked on the Sherbet Lemon he was sucking on. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, eyes no longer twinkling. "When did you hear about this?"

"Once Miss Kent had woken up in the Hospital Wing, thanks to Firenze," Severus growled.

"Start from the beginning," Albus said.

And so, he did. Severus told Albus how he had been in his office when Draco had come running in, looking panicked.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" he had asked, standing from his seat.

"It's the Haley girl, sir," Draco panted, ringing his hands. "The centaur has her. She's bleeding."

Severus had flung the door open and raced out, Draco on his heel. "Where was she bleeding from?"

"I couldn't see that well," Draco said. "Her arms, I think."

Severus muttered a particularly foul word as the two of them raced to the front doors of the castle. He hadn't immediately jumped to the conclusion of self-injury until the knife had fallen from Haley's robes.

After relieving the centaur of the small child, Severus had taken her to Poppy, barely aware that Draco was still following. Once his attention had been brought back to the boy, he was mildly surprised to see how affected he had been by this ordeal. Draco was not known for showing his emotions by any means. This must have shocked him more than he was letting on.

He told Albus of the conversation he had had with Poppy, as they waited for Haley to wake up. He told how Haley agreed to allow him to use Legilimency on her, and how she had said she trusted him.

"That is great news." Albus said, eyes twinkling slightly.

Severus nodded and continued, telling Albus of the memory, and how he was only able to see lights and outlines.

"Interesting," Albus said. "Why do you think that is?"

"No doubt because that is what Miss Kent sees on a daily basis," Severus said. "I ", however, was able to access her emotions during the event. I did not feel it prudent to access her thoughts, as that would have breached her privacy, further than I felt comfortable with."

Albus nodded. "Continue."

He told the old man about the harsh words that had been spoken, as well as the wrist that had been broken. Once he had finished, he settled back in his chair. "All of this caused her to self-harm today," he said.

"Was her intention to die?" Albus asked.

"Her intention was not to kill herself," Severus explained, shaking his head. "She expressed that she wished nothing more than to feel something."

"What did you tell her?" Albus asked.

"I told her that I was not angry with her," Severus said. "She believed I was. I told her that I did not like the idea of her harming herself, however, this was nothing new to me. I told her that should she feel the urge to harm herself, she is to immediately come to me. And should she fail and harm herself, she is to immediately come to me for medical attention."

"Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"She does not yet trust the medi-witch," Severus said.

"Still?"

Severus nodded.

Albus sighed. "You will need to watch her closely now," Albus said. "She may slip again."

"I have no doubt that she will, Headmaster," Severus said, agitated by this news. "I would not expect her to be cured of this desire simply because I told her that I would aid her if needed."

"Can the wounds be healed?" Albus asked.

Severus shook his head. "Salves and creams can be applied to aid in the healing process, however, due to the fact that these wounds were self-inflicted, they will not heal with magic. It is much like many dark curses and jinxes that permanently injure people. Those, too, cannot be healed with magic."

Albus sighed. "She will have a constant reminder of what she has done."

Severus nodded. "We can reduce scar visibility, but that will need to come later. For now, we treat the wounds that are there, and that are sure to come."

"You care for the child," Albus said, matter-of-factly.

"I care for her not dying," Severus said shortly.

Albus shook his head. "No, my boy, you care for the child. You would not have come in in such distress had you not."

"The girl was cutting herself," Severus growled. "What did you expect me to do, waltz in singing show tunes?"

Albus chuckled. "You do not see it," he said. "but I do. Rest assured, your secret is safe with me… And Minerva… And Poppy… And the portraits on these walls…"

Severus scowled and rose to his feet. "Are you finished?"

"Quite," Albus said, the twinkle back in his eyes once more. "Off to visit your snake?"

Severus gave Albus a dirty look and stalked out of the room, heading towards the Hospital Wing, choosing to ignore the grin on the old man's face as he left.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Traitor

Chapter Nine: The Traitor

Severus strode up the familiar path to the Davises house, wrapped in a thick, warm coat to keep out the bitter, December winter chill. He scowled to himself as he walked, his mind returning to the events of a few days ago.

After Haley had been released from Poppy's care, she had gone back to her common room and continued her studies as normal, as if nothing had even happened. No one knew of her self-harm, except for Draco—who Severus sworn to secrecy with dire consequences should he tell anyone—the staff, and later, Ashley.

Ashley had found out, simply because Haley had told her, with Severus' encouragement. She was supportive and understanding, but demanded that Severus check on Haley over the holiday break. She was convinced that another reason for her self-harm was because of her relatives back home. If Severus was being honest, he had been thinking the same thing.

Severus agreed with Ashly, but couldn't force Haley to stay back at Hogwarts. Having no proof of abuse at home, and with Haley not admitting to any abuse apart from the so-called doctors, there was nothing that could be done except check on her as often as he could.

And so, here he was, knocking on the door, waiting for someone to answer. As he waited, he took note of the atmosphere around him. Something felt off. He couldn't explain it, but he knew something was very wrong. It was as if the air itself was warning him that he was about to step into a dangerous situation.

The door opened and Rowan Davis stood there, looking slightly annoyed. When he saw Severus, however, he smiled.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. Professor Snape, am I right?"

"Yes." Severus could see the smile Rowan gave him was a bit too forced to be even mildly convincing.

"How may I help you?" he asked, taking a step outside, effectively blocking the door.

"I wish to speak with Miss Kent," Severus said, making his voice sound as bored as possible. "The matter is of utmost importance."

"What did she do?"

The quickness of Rowan's words made Severus even more suspicious. One could argue that as a guardian and seeing their ward's teacher on their doorstep, something must be wrong. One could argue that, however, they would be wrong. There was something in the way that Rowan uttered those four words that made Severus' blood run cold.

"She has done nothing wrong," he said. "However, the staff at our school wished to deliver Christmas presents to her. Since you do not use owl post, they have nominated me to deliver them, as I have visited you before."

This was, of course, a lie. Sort of. Staff did ask him to deliver presents to Haley, but he had planned to deliver them on Christmas. Now, however, his plan was to make sure that she was all right.

"Oh." Rowan smiled again. "Oh, well, Haley isn't here right now. I'll take the presents and be sure she gets them, if you'd like."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Oh, she's out with a friend for the day," Rowan said, hesitating over his words for the briefest of moments, which Severus did not miss. "She won't be back until later tonight."

Severus knew this man was lying. He didn't need Legilimency to know that—although it using a slight amount of it did confirm that Rowan was lying through his teeth.

"Would you like me to take the presents inside for her?" Rowan asked, looking around for the presents that Severus was supposed to be holding.

Severus shook his head, a pit forming in the bottom of his stomach. "I would prefer to give them to her myself," he said. "Many are magical, and if handled improperly could seriously injure you."

"Well, you'll just have to wait, then," Rowan said, almost coldly.

A noise could be heard from inside, and Rowan turned his head sharply to look down the hall.

"Stop struggling, you brat! This is for your own good and you know it" someone shouted, followed by a loud thump and a small yelp of pain.

"What was that?" Severus asked, voice icy.

"Don't worry about that," Rowan said, turning around to face Severus, starting to close the door. "My mate's here, yelling at the cat. Stupid thing likes to give him trouble. He'll pick him up, but that cat doesn't like that. Hates being picked up."

Severus glared at Rowan, wanting nothing more than to push past him and enter that house. He heard a loud thump, followed by an even louder crash.

Rowan abruptly turned and slammed the door, locking it. Yelling could be heard from outside where Severus stood.

"I told you to keep her quiet, damnit!"

"I did," came another voice from inside. "She keeps fighting me. It's not my fault if she won't cooperate."

"Make her cooperate!"

Severus turned on his heel and raced to the alley he had Apparated into. Something was wrong here and he knew it. He didn't relish the idea of leaving, but he knew he needed to return with backup, in case anyone tried to get away.

Entering the alleyway, Severus spun on his heel and with a loud crack, disappeared.

He reappeared near a dilapidated telephone booth. Flinging the door open, he rushed inside, grabbed the receiver, and dialed 62442. The booth started to descend down before stopping, the doors opening onto the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He jumped out and raced inside, calling out as he did so.

"I need an Auror!" he called. "Now! Emergency!"

"I'm an Auror. What's going on?"

Severus turned to face the young man. "Is there somewhere we may speak in private?" he asked.

The man nodded and gestured for Severus to follow him. They rushed through the crowded atrium and into one of the waiting lifts. Neither spoke, as others were also crowded in with them. The man led the way to the second floor and turned down a hallway. Briefly, Severus noticed a sign overhead that read: "Auror Department for Crimes Against Children".

"In here." The man opened a small office door and gestured for Severus to enter.

Severus entered the small office and peered around. Inside the room sat two desks facing each other. On one desk sat a small plaque that read: Robert Hunter: Head of the Auror Department for the Crimes Against Children. On the wall behind the desk hung pictures of his family. One picture showed Robert standing next to a beautiful woman with three children in front, all waving out into the room.

"Ah, this," Robert said, gesturing to the picture. "This is my family. My wife, Annabelle, our oldest, Ashley, and the twins, Ariana, or Arie, and Seth."

"Miss Hunter is in my House, as well as one of my students," Severus said.

Robert beamed. "I thought you might be Professor Snape, but wasn't entirely sure. Have a seat. Tell me why you're here."

Before Severus could respond, the door opened and a tall blonde-haired, blue eyed woman stepped in. "Sorry I'm late," she said, breathing heavily. "Ran into Martha before I left. She wouldn't stop talking, even though I told her I had to go to work."

Robert waved his hand, smiling slightly. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Take your seat. We have a visitor this morning."

The woman glanced over at Severus before nodding and taking a seat behind the other desk.

"Professor Snape, this is Amelia, my Auror in training. She just started."

Severus inclined his head to Amelia.

"So," Robert said. "Continue. What brings you here?"

"I believe one of my students is in grave danger," Severus said.

"Explain," Robert said.

"Her name is Haley Kent," Severus said. "She is a first-year, in my House, and I have reason to believe she is being abused at home at this very moment."

Robert jumped from his seat and pulled on a coat. "Ashley mentions Haley a lot," he said. "What do you know?"

"Due to some unfortunate events that have occurred at our school, I promised Miss Hunter, as well as several of my colleagues, that I would check on Miss Kent. I visited her home today, and immediately noticed things did not feel right. I cannot explain it.

"When I asked her uncle where she was, he informed me she was with a friend and would not be returning for a while. I then heard noises from inside the house. The uncle was quick to dismiss me. I heard him shouting to someone as soon as he had closed the door, telling them that they were supposed to keep HER quiet. In return, they told him that it was not their fault if she was not cooperating. The uncle, Rowan, told the man to make her cooperate."

Amelia paled and covered her face. "I know her," she said, voice quiet.

Robert turned to the young woman and gave her a questioning look.

Amelia sighed. She removed her hands from her face and withdrew her wand from her robe pocket. She closed her eyes and began to wave her wand in a complicated set of movements. When she was done, she looked like a totally different person.

Severus recognized her immediately. "Amelia," he said. "Hufflepuff."

Amelia nodded. "Professor Snape."

"I don't understand what just happened," Robert said, looking between the two of them.

"We don't have time," Severus barked. "She can explain later."

Amelia nodded. "I hate this look," she said, as the trio left the room. "That's why I changed it. Reminds me of them. I lived with them. I was nine when Haley was brought to us."

"You lived with them?" Robert asked, shocked.

"Yes," Amelia replied, as they entered the thankfully empty lift. "They couldn't have kids, so adopted me when I was a baby, through someone Rowan's sister knew."

"We will discuss this later," Robert said, as the lift stopped at the atrium. "You aren't in any trouble, but we need the whole story."

"I understand," Amelia said, as Robert paused and withdrew a long, silver chain from his pocket handing it to Severus.

"I need you to turn this into a portkey," he said. "I don't know where Haley lives, but you do."

Severus nodded, taking the chain. He tapped it with his wand and muttered "Portus." Robert and Amelia took either end and the three of them spun out of view, reappearing in the alley near the Davises home.

Robert pointed his wand first at himself, then at Amelia, transforming their robes into Muggle clothing. Once done, he turned to Severus. "Lead the way," he said.

Severus turned on his heel and walked briskly over to the front door of the house. He paused and turned, watching the two approach. He gave Robert a questioning look. Robert stepped up to the door, but as he raised his fist to knock, a loud, painfilled shriek filled the air.

"It's her," Severus growled. He drew his foot back and kicked the door so hard it broke. Robert gave him an astounded look before he led the way inside, wand drawn, Severus and Amelia following behind.

Severus' blood boiled as they entered the home and looked around. A group of men and women were gathered around a small form on the ground. Many held long whips in their hands with even longer spikes on the ends of them. One man, who was crouched next to the form on the floor, held a large knife, which was already bloody. Candles were placed in strategic places around the group, forming a five-star pentagram. They turned in one as the trio entered.

"Drop what you're holding or I will make you," Amelia growled, stepping forward. She glared at two men holding down the small form. "Let go of my sister, you bastards."

"And why should we do that, you traitor?" one asked, glaring back.

"Because if you don't," Robert began, stepping forward menacingly. "I will make you."

"You can't do anything," the man said. "We outnumber you."

Robert pointed his wand and shot a jet of purple sparks at the man's face. Nothing to injure or harm, just to scare him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," the man drawled, smirking.

"You should be," Severus snarled, pointing his wand at the man and sending him flying backwards and landing on the baby grand piano on the opposite of the room with a loud clunk.

Robert flicked his wand at the broken door, putting it back into its place. He sealed it with a locking charm and created a magical barrier, preventing anyone from leaving the room. "No one will be leaving this room," he said. "Back away from the child. Now."

Slowly, the men and women obeyed. One woman kicked the form on the ground, before backing up. Severus turned his wand on her, but Robert stopped him, placing his hand over his.

"Leave them," he said. "This is my job. Focus on your student."

Severus slowly, and reluctantly, lowered his wand.

Amelia stepped forward and knelt next to the bloody mess and gasped. "It's her," she whispered. "Haley?"

A small whimper escaped the child's lips. Severus moved to kneel beside Amelia, surveying the damage. It was hard to tell just how bad she was hurt. She was drenched in blood and was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises. The cuts on her arms had been reopened and looked to be even deeper than they had originally been before.

"Mia?" Haley's voice was barely audible and her hand twitched slightly.

Amelia took Haley's hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, it's me, baby girl," she whispered. "Everything's okay now. You're going to be fine. Professor Snape is here too."

Severus took Haley's other hand and squeezed it gently. "You are safe now, child," he said, voice low.

Haley took in a shaky breath, smiling slightly, before her eyes closed and her hands went limp.

"Amelia." Rowan stepped out of the crowd of Muggles.

Amelia ignored him.

"Amelia, you understand, don't you? We had to. It's what we do here. She needed this to grow. She was impure. Tainted."

Amelia didn't respond, just clenched her jaw and locked eyes with Severus, who shook his head slightly.

"Amelia." it was Miranda's turn to speak. "You're our child. She's not."

Amelia turned sharply to face the woman. Flicking her wand, she silenced both adults. "I am no child of yours," she said, voice cold. "To do this to a child… You deserve what you get, and so much more. All of you." She glared around the room.

"You know she's damaged," one of the ladies cried. "We had to do this to her. She was getting worse."

Amelia was about to speak, but Severus shook his head again, jerking his gaze down to Haley. "Leave it," he said.

Amelia could see that Severus was just as angry, if not angrier, but they needed to focus on Haley. Her breathing was starting to slow, which concerned her.

"Take her to St. Mungos," Robert said, walking over to them. "I've sent for a medic van. They are waiting outside."

Severus nodded. He flicked his wand and conjured a stretcher. Flicking his wand again, he carefully levitated Haley onto the stretcher and started to head towards the door he had come in from.

"May I go with her?" Amelia asked, looking imploringly at Robert.

"Go," Robert said, waving her off. "Backup will be here shortly."

Amelia nodded and followed Severus outside, Robert lifting the magical barrier allowing them to leave.

As soon as they stepped outside, they were greeted by a team of Healers. They relieved him of the stretcher and loaded Haley into the back of the van. The two adults climbed in after, taking seats near Haley, but still allowing the Healers to work. The van started to move and, unlike the Knight Bus, was smooth as it traveled from place to place.

"Our patients need a smooth travel," one Healer said, spotting Amelia's amazed expression. "It would not do to have them jostled around during transport."

When they reached St. Mungos, the van turned down a small alley that lead to a concealed garage that was full of similar vans.

"I've never seen this before," Amelia said as they climbed out and watched the healers unload Haley from the back.

"This is only for the emergency Healers," the same Healer from before said. "The Muggles would question a large van disappearing out of sight, so an emergency entrance was built. It leads to a lift, so as not to draw attention to the patient we are transporting. We will be taking Haley to the children's ward, on the fourth floor."

"You have a children's ward?" Amelia asked, as they entered the large lift.

The Healer nodded.

When the lift reached the floor, the Healer's rushed out and turned right and down a series of hallways. Severus and Amelia following, vaguely aware of their surroundings.

The children's ward was lit up in bright colors, decorated in all shades of blues, pinks, purples, and greens. Childish drawings lined every wall, many Christmas themed, with snowmen, candy canes, and large Christmas trees. Off to the side and down another hallway, children could be seen playing in a large playroom. Some waved as the group passed.

"You will need to wait here," the Healer said, stopping in the middle of a waiting room lined with chairs, as the others hurried away.

"Can't we go with her?" Amelia asked.

The Healer shook his head. "We need to stabilize her and run some tests, before we can allow visitors," he said. "Someone will collect you and update you when they can. I must go."

The Healer hurried off in the same direction as the others.

Amelia turned and started to pace, while Severus took a seat in one of the nearby chairs and watched her.

"This is all my fault," she muttered as she paced. "All my fault. If I had just said something. Anything. None of this would have happened. She would be fine now. Safe. She wouldn't be here, and they would be in prison. All of them. This is my fault. Oh, she's going to hate me, if she doesn't already. This is my fault. Merlin, I hope she can at least forgive me."

"For Merlin's sake, O'Sullivan, this is not your fault," Severus snapped, barely remembering to call Amelia by her new last name. "Sit down."

"Though he was no longer her teacher, Severus' words still had an effect on her. She moved to one of the chairs and sat down, facing him. "It is my fault," she said.

Severus sighed. "And why, pray tell, is this your fault?"

Amelia groaned. "I knew she was being abused," she whispered.

Severus looked at her sharply. "You were being abused as well," he said.

Amelia shook her head. "Not as bad," she said. "What have I done."

"Start from the beginning," Severus said. "How were we not made aware of your home life when you attended Hogwarts? How did you come to live with the Davises?"

Amelia sighed and settled back in her seat, closing her eyes. "Laura, Haley's mum, knew a young witch who had gotten pregnant, but was unable to keep the baby. She contacted Rowan, knowing he and Miranda were looking into adoption. They agreed, but asked if the woman could make me look like them. They didn't want others to know I was adopted. The witch agreed, and I came to live with them. Once I came, they moved to Ireland so that they could start from scratch. To anyone there, I appeared to be their biological child.

"They were very nice. I was spoiled. Given whatever I wanted. It didn't matter that I was from a witch. They were excited to have a witch in their family. Laura and Michael, Haley's dad, would come over to help the Davises with me, especially when I started to use accidental magic.

"I was nine when Haley came to live with us. I remember the day very well.

"I had just finished dinner when there came a knock at the door. Miranda went to get it, and I followed behind her. Two men and one woman stood on the doorstep. The woman was holding something in her arms, but I couldn't see what it was. They asked to come in, telling them it concerned Laura, and that it was important. Miranda let them in and called for Rowan, who was in the back of the house working on something.

"We gathered in the living room, and one of the men explained that Haley's parents were killed by people they called Death Eaters, which they explained were very dark witches and wizards. They said that Laura had survived long enough to give birth to Haley. They told us that the Healers had discovered that she was blind, and would be for the rest of her life, because of whatever magic Laura was hit with.

"They explained that the wizarding world was not equipped for raising a disabled child. They had tried contacting potential families, but no one would take her. So, they brought her to the Davises, hoping they would take her. They didn't want to put her in an orphanage. The Davises agreed, and Haley came to live with us.

"I was excited to have a little sister. I had always wanted a little sibling, preferably a little sister. She was so cute! She didn't cry all that much. She was such a sweet baby. Miranda and Rowan were delighted to have another child, too, even though it came at the death of Rowan's sister and brother-in-law.

"Things were nice, at first. They took great care of Haley. I loved helping them change her, playing with her, feeding her. It didn't matter that she couldn't see. Everyone loved her.

"When I got my Hogwarts letter, everyone was excited for me. I was excited. Haley was two, then. She didn't understand why I was leaving, but I told her I would see her at Christmas and I promised I would send her letters and presents." Amelia paused before continuing.

"The Davises met some people while I was at school. The more involved they got with these people, the more violent they became. They were convinced that Haley was damaged. Tainted by the devil, and possessed by demons, because she was blind. They told the Davises to make Haley work for her keep. They needed to treat Haley poorly to encourage the demons to leave."

Severus scowled.

"I know," Amelia said. "It's horrible. I didn't know about this until I returned home from Christmas my second year, to find a group of people in our living room and three-year-old Haley bringing them drinks."

"To what extent was your abuse?" Severus asked.

"I was abused, but not as bad as Haley. I was hit, but nothing was ever broken. I was yelled at and ridiculed, but I thought it was all normal. I was still happy. They never hit Haley when I was there until later. And it wasn't one of the Davises that I saw hit her. It was one of the… cult members. Haley had dropped something and he backhanded her across the face. It scared me when she didn't cry or react, just left the room. That was when Miranda and Rowan explained what was going on.

"They believed that every child should be pure. Untainted. Undamaged. Perfect. They should not disobey their parents, but do as they were told with no questions asked. Failure to do so would result in beatings of various degrees, depending on the cult's joined decision. Because Haley was blind, not only was she impure and damaged, but as I said before, was believed to be possessed by demons, and as a result, would be treated like a slave to do whatever the cult asked her to do.

"They convinced me to keep quiet. They told me that if I said anything, I would be severely punished. I was placed under their rules that summer. They forbade me from talking to Haley. Forbade me from stepping in to help her. If I was caught even looking at her, I was slapped. I was only too happy to return to Hogwarts that following year.

"I never said anything, because I didn't think anyone would help me. The cult was made up of people from all over the country, some even respected members of their towns.

"I left when I was 16. In the summer of my fifth year, I was ordered to join in the abuse of Haley. They threatened to kill me if I didn't, and I believed them. Especially, because the leader had a Muggle gun at his side and pointed it at me. I hated what I was forced to do. I felt horrible and couldn't look at Haley for a while after. One day, when Miranda and Rowan were out, I apologized to Haley and asked her if she could forgive me for what I was forced to do to her. She said she could and hugged me.

"After that, I refused to come home for holidays, and stayed with one of my friends during the next summer breaks. I started to work, doing whatever I could to save up for a place of my own. I planned to take the cult down, so joined the Aurors that worked for the Department for Crimes Against Children. When I became of age, I decided to change my surname to my adoptive mother's, O'Sullivan. I also decided to change my appearance to what I would have looked like, had she not performed the spells that would allow me to look like Miranda. Which reminds me." She withdrew her wand and in a matter of seconds, was back to the blonde-haired, blue eyed woman that Severus had first seen in Robert's office.

"So, this group was a cult, then?" Severus asked, once she was done.

Amelia nodded.

Severus sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "How many other children are involved in this cult?" he asked.

"A lot," Amelia whispered. "I've seen them kill children, Professor. And not quickly, either. Drawn out. Haley was forced to help. If she didn't, she would be killed."

"Merlin's beard," Severus whispered.

Amelia nodded. "It was bad," she said. "I only wish I could have done more to stop them from hurting her."

"But you couldn't," Severus said firmly. "In what way does that make this any of your fault? You were a victim, just as much as Haley. You may not have been physically abused as bad as her, but you were abused. You were forced to do things you didn't want to. Manipulated. No doubt lied to by your own parents. This is not your fault, nor will it ever be your fault no matter what you try to tell me"

Amelia sighed and buried her face in her hands, not bothering to say anything else.

"Excuse me."

Amelia looked up at a female Healer. "Yes?"

"My name is Healer Everest. You can call me Shauna. I'm the head healer in charge of Haley's care."

"How is she?" Amelia asked, getting to her feet. "Is she alive?"

"She's alive," Shauna said. "But she isn't well."

"Can we see her?" Amelia asked.

"are you family?"

"I'm her sister," Amelia said.

Shauna gave Severus a questioning look. "Professor Snape?"

Severus nodded. "She knows me, and trusts me," Severus said. "She has been severely abused, as I am sure you have gathered."

Shauna nodded. "Follow me," she said. She led the way down a long hallway lined with many doors. Children poked their heads out from open doorways and waved to the adults, smiling.

"Here she is," Shauna said, stopping outside a closed door at the end of the hallway, which was decorated with pink, frilly flowers and pink teddy bears. "There are some things you must know before you enter.

"Haley is very weak. She lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stabilize her. She has sustained many deep lacerations to the arms, shoulders, legs, stomach, and chest, many of which, will scar. Her arm was broken, but that was easily fixed. She suffered several broken ribs, one of which punctured her lung, causing her to bleed internally. She is stable, but…" She hesitated before continuing.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"Haley's magic worked very hard to keep her alive," Shauna said. "Because of this, there is a significant amount of damage caused to Haley's magical core. We aren't sure if it will ever heal."

"How severe?" Severus asked.

"Very," Shauna said. "Had she had to keep fighting for much longer, she would have been left with no magic. Fortunately, she still has magic, but it is much less than what it was. Furthermore, her immune system rejects potions that are too strong for her. She must take doses made for children half her age, now. Her healing will be slow. Much slower than we would like. When, and if, she returns to her classes, she will need much less work as to not overload her magical core."

"That can be arranged," Severus said.

"Good," Shauna said, her hand on the doorknob. "Oh, and one more thing." She closed her eyes. "Haley has injuries indicative of severe sexual assault."

Severus glowered. "Will she heal from them? he asked through gritted teeth.

"Physically, yes," Shauna said. "Mentally… remains to be seen."

"Can we see her, please?" Amelia asked, tears in her eyes.

Shauna nodded. "Brace yourselves."

They entered the medium-sized room. There were two other beds, apart from Haley's, both unoccupied. Shauna led them over to Haley, before stepping back to allow them some privacy.

Haley was covered in bandages, the heaviest being around her arms. She lay on the bed, eyes closed. She appeared to be sleeping, but at the sound of their footsteps, opened her eyes and turned her head.

"Hey there, little one," Amelia said, touching Haley's hand.

"Mia," Haley said. Even her voice sounded tired and weak.

"I'm here now," Amelia said, the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm here."

"Professor?" Haley asked.

Severus moved to the opposite said of the bed and placed his hand over Haley's. "Right here," he said. His voice had gone soft and, if Amelia dared to say so, even sounded caring.

"Hi," Haley said, smiling slightly.

"Hello, child," Severus said, looking away from Haley for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Are you hungry, dear?" Shauna asked from her spot near the door.

Haley nodded.

"Any special requests?" she asked.

Haley thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said.

"How about some steak and beans?" Shauna asked. "With something yummy for dessert?"

Haley nodded and Shauna left.

"Do you like Healer Everest?" Severus asked, pulling up a nearby chair.

Haley shrugged. "She scares me," she said.

"She won't hurt you," Amelia said. "She's here to help you feel better. She's not like those mean doctors."

"Still scares me," Haley muttered.

"I know," Amelia said, rubbing Haley's hand. "I know."

"Mia?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, sis," Amelia said, voice cracking. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help you. I am so, so, so sorry, Haley. I couldn't take living with them anymore, so I left. I hated watching you getting hurt. I was planning on taking them down. All of them."

"Even Kurt?"

"Even Kurt," Amelia said, scowling darkly. To Severus, she said, "He's one of the leaders. He's the one that called the shots with Haley."

"He's mean," Haley said.

"I bet," Severus said. "Haley, listen to me. Are you listening?"

Haley nodded.

"You are never, ever going back there," Severus said, voice low and firm. "Ever. I don't know where you will go from here, but you will not go back there, if I have anything to say about it."

"Okay," Haley said. "Should have said something."

Severus shook his head. "I understand why you didn't," he said. "Amelia explained everything to me. We should not have allowed you to go home."

Amelia shook her head. "No," she said. "You're so convinced on telling me that this is none of my fault. Don't you dare start to think that it was yours… Sir. You didn't know. We were conditioned to make it appear as if everything was perfect at home. You couldn't have known."

"We knew of her visits to those… doctors," Severus said.

Amelia scoffed. "Doctors, my ass," she muttered. "They were doctors all right, but they were involved in the cult, but not as much as the others. Whenever one of the children were hurt, they would take them to these doctors for treatment, so as not to draw suspicion to the cult. Regardless if you knew of them or not, you would not have known what was going on at home."

Haley nodded. "They said they would kill me if I told," she said, shuddering. "I didn't believe them, until Kurt showed me his gun. It's big. And loud."

Severus glowered, clenching his other hand into a fist and shaking it.

"Kurt won't ever hurt you again," he promised.

Shauna returned a few minutes later, carrying a tray of food. She set it on the bedside table and approached the bed. "I have food for you, dear," she said. "Would you like help sitting up?"

Haley hesitated, eyes wide.

"She is afraid of medical personnel," Severus explained. "Due to some… events in her past."

Shauna nodded and took a step back.

"Will you allow me to assist you in sitting up, Haley?" Severus asked.

Haley nodded and Severus stood from his seat. "I am going to put my arm under your shoulders. Is that all right?"

Haley nodded once more, and Severus helped Haley to sit up. Amelia placed pillows behind her back so that she had something to lean against.

"Fluffy enough for you?" she asked.

Haley nodded.

"Are you in any pain, dear?" Shauna asked. "Any at all?"

Haley shrugged and looked to Severus.

"If you are in pain, you can tell her," he said. "She has potions, like Madam Pomfrey, that will take any pain away."

Haley returned her gaze to Shauna and nodded.

"Does it hurt to sit?" Shauna asked, not wanting to outright ask Haley where she was hurting in case she was embarrassed to answer. Besides, she already had an idea just exactly where her pain was coming from.

Haley nodded and squirmed uncomfortably.

Shauna placed the tray of food onto her lap and guided one of her hands to the plate.

"Steak," she said, placing the fork into Haley's hand and showing her where the meat was. "Mashed potatoes. Corn. A couple pieces of very buttery bread. In this bowl is some yummy chocolate custard. And in this cup, is some pumpkin juice." She flicked her wand and summoned a small vial to her hand. She set it on the tray, next to the pumpkin juice. "I have placed a potion on the tray, next to the pumpkin juice. Be sure to drink all of it. It will help with the pain."

Haley nodded and picked up the vial.

"Eat up, and enjoy. I need to check on some of my other patients."

"I must alert the Headmaster to what has happened," Severus said. "I am sure the staff would all like to see you."

"Can they bring Snuffles?" Haley asked.

"Snuffles? Who's Snuffles."

"The dog Sirius gave me," Haley said.

Severus' jaw clenched briefly, but he nodded. "I am sure someone will bring him for you," he said. "I will return shortly."

Severus left Amelia selecting a book from one of the shelves to read to Haley, and followed Shauna out of the room. Once they were down the hallway, she turned to face him.

"What is the likelihood that Haley will grow to become a fully-fledged witch?" Severus asked.

Shauna sighed. "With time, patience, and lots of rest and support, she should have no problems, but as I said, it will take time. We don't yet know if the damage done to her magical core is permanent, but my concern lies with her mental state. I noticed the wounds on her arms were self-inflicted."

"They were not as deep last time I saw her," Severus said. "We were only just made aware of her self-harming behaviors. I did see a man standing with a bloody knife near her when we first entered the residence."

Shauna glared. "It is very possible, even likely, that he made the wounds deeper," she said. "However, because the initial cuts were self-inflicted, it's hard to say how badly they will scar."

Severus sighed.

"She will be fine," Shauna said, resting a hand on Severus' shoulder. "You obviously care for her. That will help her tremendously."

"I have seen abused children before," Severus said. "They are not uncommon in Slytherin House. I have never seen someone as abused as her. Witches and wizards don't think this cruelly. It would be a waste of magical blood to kill their child."

"Was she not with magic folk?"

Severus shook his head. "Muggle relatives," he said.

Shauna's eyes blazed. "Make sure they go down, and hard," she said.

"I will," Severus vowed. They will pay for everything they have done to those children. Each and every one of them."

Shauna nodded, satisfied. "You know," she said, almost conversationally. "Haley will need a guardian; the Healers may need consent from an adult for further tests or treatments."

"What are you suggesting?" Severus asked.

"You should apply to be her guardian," the Healer said. "She obviously trusts you, which means the whole world in abuse cases. I'd hate to see her go to folks she doesn't know."

Severus shook his head. "I can't do that," he said.

"Yes, you can," Shauna said. "Think about it? Please."

Severus sighed. "I will," he said, knowing very well that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, especially once Albus found out what Shauna was suggesting.

"Good," Shauna said. "Now, I really must be off to visit the other children. I expect I will see you again soon, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded, mouthing the word "guardian", as he watched Shauna walk away.


	11. Chapter Ten: The Proposal

Chapter Ten: The Proposal

Severus strode up the castle steps and made his way up to the Headmaster's office. He had sent word ahead of time, informing Poppy, Minerva, and Albus that he had some news to discuss with them and would meet them in Albus' office. He was more subdued than usual as he walked, which was saying something, as he was generally a very quiet man. Images of a bloodied Haley flashed through his mind, as well as images of the cult members standing around her, ready to hurt, and possibly, kill her.

"What happened?" Minerva was the first to say something as Severus entered the office. "Is she okay?"

Severus sighed and took a seat in the chair Albus offered him. He sat for a moment, head in his hands, eyes closed.

"Is she dead?" Poppy asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Severus said. "She is alive."

Poppy let out a sigh of relief. "But she isn't well," she guessed.

Severus nodded.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

Severus lifted his head from his hands and looked to his colleagues. "When I approached the home and knocked on the door, her uncle, Rowan, answered. He seemed pleasant, though it was clear to me it was an act. His smile was too forced and his body language suggested he was trying to hide something. I informed him I was here to see Haley, and his first response was to ask what she did. It was the quickness and sharpness of which he spoke that first raised my suspicions. I told him I needed to deliver presents to her, and he tried to tell me she was not there, out with a friend, and would be returning later tonight. When I said I could not give him the presents, as they were magical and should not be help by non-magical folk, he coldly dismissed me. Before he could close the door, however, I heard shouts and noises from inside. He told me one of his mates was over, yelling at the cat, but when he closed the door, I heard him yelling at the person that it was his job to keep her quiet."

Minerva covered her mouth, eyes wide.

"I would have liked nothing more than to break the door and see what was going on, but knew I needed backup, in case there was something more. I headed to the Ministry, and found Ashley's father, Robert, who turned out to be the head of the Auror Department for Crimes Against Children. I was about to explain my suspicions to him when his Auror in training walked in. I thought nothing of her, at first, until I explained what had just occurred, and she said she knew Haley. Do you remember Amelia Davis?"

"No," Minerva breathed.

Severus nodded.

"Amelia appeared different, but once she heard about Haley, she changed her appearance to match that of Amelia from school. She later informed me that she was adopted by the Davises, through an acquaintance of Laura, Haley's mother. They asked her if she could make Amelia look like Miranda, the aunt, as they wanted people to think she was their own.

"Amelia informed me that she was hit as a child, whenever she did anything wrong, but received no broken bones. She explained that during her second year, during Christmas break, she returned home to find Haley serving drinks to men and women in the home. She was three.

"To make a long story short, Amelia explained these people, Miranda and Rowan included, were part of a cult. They believed children should obey every order their parents gave. Failure to comply would result in punishment from the cult. Because Haley was blind, the cult felt she was impure, possessed by demons, and should be treated poorly, in order to encourage them out of her.

"Things came to a head when Amelia was forced, by the cult, to hurt Haley, on threat of being killed if she did not comply. She did not return to their home after, changing her name and reversing the spell her biological mother placed on her, in order to attempt to rid herself of the Davises influences."

"Merlin's beard," Poppy breathed. "How were we not made aware of this?"

"If they told, they would be killed," Severus said simply.

Minerva reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes, sniffling softly.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did you find when you returned with Robert?" Albus asked.

Severus closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the images. "Men and women were standing around Haley, most holding weapons in their hands. She was not recognizable at first. She was covered in blood, bruises, and cuts. She recognized Amelia before going unconscious. Healers took us to St. Mungos where Amelia told me her story as we waited. She felt it was her fault this had happened."

"That is utter nonsense!" Minerva cried. "This is not Amelia's fault! She is just as much a victim as Haley."

"Precisely what I told her," Severus said.

"What is Haley's condition?" Poppy asked.

"In short, aside from the physical injuries, her magical core is severely damaged," Severus said. "She is still able to perform magic, but the Healer recommends she not do as much work as her peers. They are unsure whether or not the damage will heal."

"That can be arranged," Albus said. "We will set a schedule for her, so that she can take half of her classes one week, and half, the other. We will schedule meetings with the professors so she does not fall behind. The lessons will need to be modified to make up for her… limitations, but it can be done."

"Will she still be able to advance to the next year?" Poppy asked.

"Certainly," Albus said. "We will make sure she gets the key elements of each lesson. It will work."

"It better," Minerva muttered. "I can't bear to see that child fall behind."

"She won't," Severus said firmly. "Even if I must spend my spare time teaching her myself."

Minerva smiled. "You do care for her," she said.

Severus scowled. "The Healer has requested I become her guardian," he said.

"Oh, excellent!" Poppy cried. "Do it, Severus!"

"I can't," Severus growled.

"And why not?" Minerva asked.

"I am the bat of the dungeons," Severus said. "Children fear me. I haven't the slightest idea how to care for a child, particularly one with needs as severe as Haley."

"Pish posh," Minerva said. "Load of rubbish, if you ask me. Haley trusts you! Would you rather she goes with someone she doesn't know? Someone who doesn't know her past? How to help her?"

"Molly Weasley could take her," Severus said.

"Molly has seven children of her own," Minerva said. "She would not be able to give Haley the needed attention she would require."

"Sirius," Severus tried.

"Has Harry, and wouldn't know how to care for her," Albus said.

"But she trusts him too," Severus said.

"Not as much as she trusts you," Poppy said. "Severus, it comes down to you, whatever way you look at it. You can give her the attention that she needs. You can teach her what she wants to learn. You have researched the effects of trauma on children. You have dealt with abused children in the past. You understand her, where no one else can. You won't baby her, like many others would. Let her decide, Severus."

Severus groaned.

"We will help you," Minerva said. "We wouldn't leave you to do this on your own. We will all help you. Myself, Poppy, Molly, Sirius, every one of the staff here. You won't be alone, Severus."

Severus shook his head halfheartedly. "I can't," he said. "She deserves better."

"Just like you did?" Albus asked, staring Severus dead in his eyes. "You understand where she is coming from."

"Not to that extent," Severus groaned.

"I beg to differ," Albus said softly. "Your past may not be exactly the same, but you share key elements with her. You can relate to her, in a way that no one else can."

Severus looked away from Albus and stared at a spot over his left shoulder. The three others in the room remained silent, allowing Severus time to think. No one moved. No one spoke. Even the portraits were silent and still, all watching Severus.

"Fine," Severus ground out. "I will ask her, but if she says no, you will find someone better."

"She won't," Minerva said, getting to her feet. "And there is no one better than you. Now, I would like to get some rest before tomorrow."

Severus gave her a questioning look.

"We're visiting her, you bat," Minerva said slowly, as if explaining something very simple to a toddler.

Severus merely nodded, getting to his feet.

"Owl Sirius," Minerva said.

"Why?" Severus removed his hand from the doorknob.

"Because, he cares deeply for the child, and I'm sure he would like to see her."

Severus scowled.

"Set aside your differences, my boy," Albus said. "This is no longer about the fight between you and your school bully, but rather, a child that brings you both together."

"Fine," Severus ground out through gritted teeth. "I will owl the dog."

"Be civil to him," Minerva said.

"I promise nothing," Severus muttered darkly. Halfway out the door, he added, "Haley wants her stuffed dog the mutt gave her."

"So? Why are you telling me?"

"I cannot go into the girl's dorms," Severus said, quickly losing patience.

"All right, all right, I'll get the dog," Minerva sighed, throwing up her hands.

"I will meet you in The Entrance Hall at nine," Severus said as a way of answering, before he left the room.

"He will make a great father figure for Haley," Poppy said.

"I agree," Albus said, the twinkle that had been gone during Severus' story now returning to his eyes. "It is about time that the man learned to care for someone that truly needs him."

"Do you think he will accept our help?" Poppy asked.

"He will have no choice but to," Minerva said. "He does know he can access the girl's dormitories, if need be, right?"

"I don't think he wants to right now," Albus said. "After everything he has seen today, I don't believe he wants to look at her things."

"It affected him more than he's letting on," Poppy said sadly.

"I'd say so, yes," Albus agreed.

"Poor man," Poppy said. "It must have been horrible, what he saw."

Minerva nodded. "He isn't as heartless as people think he is," she said. "He's just very guarded."

"Too guarded," Poppy said firmly.

Minerva nodded again. "Haley will change that," she said.

"I hope so," Poppy said with a heavy sigh. "I really hope so."

The next morning, Severus met Albus, Minerva, and Poppy in The Entrance Hall as promised. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept. As if yesterday's events had kept him awake.

"How many hours of sleep did you get, my boy?" Albus asked, placing his hand on the younger wizard's shoulder.

"Two," Severus said shortly.

"Were you up thinking?" Albus asked.

Severus pretended not to hear him

"Severus, it is normal to be affected by something you saw," Albus said. "In fact, it's expected. Had you not been affected, I would think you had no soul."

Severus said nothing and led the way out of the castle, ignoring the concerned looks Minerva and Poppy shot him.

Once they reached St. Mungos, Severus led the way up to the fourth floor and to the end of the corridor. He paused at Haley's room and knocked.

"Good morning," Shauna said, opening the door and smiling at Severus. "Oh, you brought visitors."

"Is she awake?" Severus asked.

Shauna nodded. "She is, but I need to speak with you for a moment. We ran more tests."

Severus nodded.

"I will return, Haley," Shauna said, looking behind her, before stepping out and closing the door. "We discovered that not only does Haley's body reject potions of a higher dose, but if she is given a higher dosage, she can get sick. Her immune system is rubbish, and she may very well contract illnesses, more so than her peers. When she does get sick, it will take much longer for her to get better."

Severus nodded. "How is her… pain from yesterday?"

"Better," Shauna said. "We gave her the strongest potion we could."

"Was there any… damage?" Severus asked, lowering his voice.

Shauna nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, and that, too, was catalogued. It has been fixed, however. She will make a full recovery in that aspect, at least."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Minerva asked.

Severus sighed and looked imploringly to Shauna.

"Haley came in with signs of sexual assault," she explained. "She was in pain when Severus and Amelia visited yesterday, but that has now been taken care of."

Minerva looked furious.

"There's something else," Shauna said, shuffling slightly. "Have you seen today's paper?"

Severus, Minerva, Albus, and Poppy shook their heads.

Shauna withdrew a folded copy of The Daily Prophet and handed it to Severus, who took it and stared at the front page. He scowled and handed the paper to Albus, who passed it around the group.

BLIND HOGWARTS STUDENT BROUGHT to ST. Mungos in CRITICAL CONDITION

Hogwarts welcomed its first blind student in many, many years. Yesterday, the student by the name of Haley Kent, was seen rushed to St. Mungos by emergency Healers, covered in blood and bruises. However, she was not alone. Sources spotted Professor Severus Snape, the Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as an unidentified woman following the Healers inside the hospital. Miss Kent was unconscious on arrival, and remained so for an undetermined amount of time. This raises some rather chilling questions: What happened to her? Who, or what, hurt her? Could her own professor be responsible? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was asked for a statement, but refused to comment, instead saying that all students at the school are entitled to, and will get full privacy from reporters. We will update you as more information becomes available.

"Who wrote this?" Severus growled through gritted teeth.

"Rita Skeeter," Shauna said.

"How did she get this information?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know," Shauna said. "Are Healers know better than to divulge information about our patients, especially when they are underage children."

"And there is nothing that can be done?" Poppy asked.

Albus shook his head. "She caught me last night," he said. "After you three left my office, I went for a drink down at the Three Broomsticks. She approached and asked what I knew. YOU read what I told her. She insisted I give a statement, so I obliged. Just not the way she wanted."

Poppy smirked.

"We will be keeping a close eye on who is allowed to visit Haley," Shauna said. "That being said, please, come in and visit her. I'm sure she would like some company."

Severus nodded and led the way into the room, the others behind him.

"Good morning Haley," Minerva said, moving to the bed and peering down. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Haley said. "Who's here."

"Good morning, Haley," Albus said. "It's Professor Dumbledore."

"Madam Pomfrey, dear," Poppy said, smiling at the child.

"Professor Snape," Severus said, feeling utterly foolish announcing his presence.

Haley raised one of her hands and waved to the adults, smiling slightly.

"Guess who I brought," Minerva said, setting the bag she was carrying on the floor.

"Snuffles?" Haley asked, suddenly excited.

"Not just Snuffles," Minerva said, pulling the dog out of her bag, and placing it on Haley's bed. "I also brought Simba."

Haley smiled and held out her hand for the lion. Minerva gave it to her and watched as Haley held both animals in her arms.

"Now I can sleep," she said.

"Oh, you didn't sleep?" Minerva asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, Haley. I would've brought them sooner if I had known."

"It's okay," Haley said.

"I brought some things too." Poppy sed down her own bag. "Have you ever played Chess?"

Haley shook her head. "What's that?"

"Chess is a game in which the goal is to capture the opponent's queen by moving other pieces. The catch is, the pieces can only move certain ways. In the Wizarding world, we have Wizard's Chess. It's the same concept, only our pieces talk. Shall I show you how to play? I'm not that great myself, but I can show you the ropes."

"Okay," Haley said. She laid her animals next to her and pushed herself into a sitting position. Severus could see she was stronger than yesterday, but it still took effort for her to sit up on her own.

"Do you need a pillow?" he asked, moving to stand next to the bed.

Haley shook her head.

"You might want to use a pillow to lean on, dear," Poppy said. "We don't want you getting weaker by trying to sit up on your own, if you aren't ready for it."

Haley hesitated, then shook her head again.

"Why the hesitation?" Albus asked gently.

"Nothing," Haley said, grabbing a pillow and setting it behind her.

"Lean forward," Severus said, shaking his head, not buying Haley's word.

Haley looked over at him.

"Yes, you," Severus said. "Lean forward, so I can make that more comfortable."

Haley hesitated, but did as she was told. Severus piled the pillows up and added a small cushioning charm for extra comfort.

"Lean back," he said.

Haley leaned back and sighed gratefully. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Why are you thanking me?" he asked, not used to being thanked, let alone by a child.

"For the pillows," Haley said slowly, equally confused.

Severus shifted on his feet.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Minerva cried. "Haley, Severus helped you with the pillows, because he could see that you needed help, even if you didn't want to admit it. Severus, you need to learn to accept thanks."

Severus shot Minerva a piercing look.

"You know it's true," she said hotly.

Poppy laughed. "Leave them to argue, Haley," she said, as Severus glared at Minerva. "Let's learn Chess. Albus, would you care to help?"

Albus beamed. "Of course," he said. "Haley, I brought you loads of Sherbet Lemons. Do you like those?"

Haley nodded.

"Excellent," Albus beamed, placing a large tin on Haley's bedside table. "Don't eat these all at once now," he said warmly.

For the next few hours, Albus and Poppy showed Haley how to play Chess. They marked the black pieces with soft felt, and the white, with rough fabric, so that Haley could distinguish between the two. The pieces loved to tell Haley what moves to make, and when, which surprised her at first, until she got used to it.

A knock sounded near lunchtime. When the door was opened, Robert and Ashley stood there, both holding large platters of food.

"Haley," Ashley called in a sing-song voice. "Mum made you food."

Haley smiled broadly at the sound of her friend's voice. She moved to get up, but Poppy stopped her with a light touch on her hand.

"Let me go and check if the Healers will let you out of bed," she said. "I don't want you getting weaker."

Haley nodded and settled back onto her pillows, looking forlorn.

"Oh, cheer up," Ashley said, running over to the bed. "Mum's made loads of sweets. Ooh! You're playing Chess. How do you like it? Oh my gosh! Look! It's Roary!"

Haley giggled and picked up Simba. "His name's not Roary," she said. "It's Simba."

"Yeah, but you didn't see the look on Professor Snape's face when we first called him Roary," Ashley said, sitting next to Haley on the bed, and smirking at Severus.

Haley smiled. "You don't like Roary, Professor?" she asked innocently, looking around for the man.

"Not particularly," Severus said. "The name is deplorable."

Haley pouted.

Robert chuckled. "I love Roary," he said, tapping the lion's head.

Haley peered up at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh!" Ashley clapped her hands together. "Sorry. Haley, this is my dad, Robert. He was with Severus and Amelia when they got you out of there."

Haley smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Oh, I was just doing my job, kiddo," Robert said, smiling warmly. "Who's this little puppy?"

"His name is Snuffles," Haley said. "Sirius gave him to me."

"That was nice of him," Robert said. "Is he nice?"

"I don't know," Haley said. "Animals can't talk."

"Well, sure they can!" Robert exclaimed. "I can hear them. I'm a stuffed animal whisperer."

"No, you're not," Haley argued vehemently.

"Oh, yes I am," Robert said just as vehemently.

Haley shook her head.

"Am too," Robert said. "See? Look here." He placed his hand on Simba's head. "Simba says he missed you, and is glad that he's with you." He put his hand on Snuffles' head. "Snuffles says you owe him a doggy bone and a chew toy."

Ashley burst out laughing, covering her mouth to attempt to stop the giggles, but failing.

Haley smiled. "He can have a chicken bone," she said firmly.

Robert snorted with laughter, smacking his leg in mirth. "A chicken bone," he said. "Oh, that poor dog!"

Poppy came hurrying back in with a wheelchair. "Good news," she called. "Healer Everest said you can get out of bed, Haley, but you have to stay in the wheelchair, which I have here."

Haley smiled.

"It's on the side of the bed," Poppy said, parking the chair. "Do you need any help?"

Haley shook her head. Severus stepped closer and watched as Haley struggled to stand, then had to reach out and catch her arm as she stumbled.

"I beg to differ," he said, steadying her. "If you need help, we will help you."

Haley didn't respond as Severus helped lower her into the chair as Poppy held it steady.

"You will learn," Poppy said, smiling gently. "It takes time to allow people to help. Don't worry, dear. We understand."

Haley said nothing.

"Here, dear," Minerva said, placing a blanket onto Haley's lap. "So you don't get cold."

Haley took the blanket and covered her legs, then brought the blanket up to her arms and covered them too.

"Do you need another blanket?" Minerva asked.

Haley shook her head.

"What should we do?" Ashley asked. "You need to do something so you don't get bored."

"Why don't you show her what Mum made?" Robert asked.

Ashley grinned. She brought the plates over to Haley and set them on the table. "Okay," she said. "Mum made some great chicken, and there's green beans, and she packed some cold tea that is divine! And…"

Robert walked over to Severus and gestured for him to move away from Haley. "I have news," he said. "The Aurors have contacted the Muggle police and are working with them to investigate the cult. They will be speaking with Haley and Amelia, as well as any other children they find."

"Is it wise to bring the Muggles in?" Severus asked.

"Some know of us," Robert said. "These are the ones that will be speaking with Haley and Amelia."

"And you trust them?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Robert nodded. "Some are squibs," he explained. "Others are related to Muggle-born witches and wizards. They have never once betrayed us."

Severus sighed.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Healer Everest, Minerva, Poppy, and Albus believe I should become Haley's guardian?" Severus said.

"Why not?"

"Have you not heard of my reputation as the Dungeon Bat?" Severus hissed.

"I might have," Robert said. "but Ashley speaks very highly of you. Says that you have helped Haley a great deal. She can see that Haley trusts you. Even I can see that, and I barely know the two of you."

Severus gave Robert a questioning look.

"When she nearly fell, and you grabbed her to steady her, she was startled at first, until she realized it was only you. Don't tell me you didn't notice that?"

Severus shrugged.

"I say go for it," Robert said. "It never hurts to try. You might even learn something from her, just like I am sure she will learn from you."

"The Ministry would never approve me," Severus said. "Because of my… past. Have you not seen today's paper?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about, in reference to your past, but I will vouch for you," Robert said. "As will many people. As for the story, yes, I did see it, and I obviously don't buy it. I will speak to the Ministry about setting up guards for Haley, to protect her privacy. It will be fine. Have you told Haley?"

Severus shook his head.

"Are you worried she will reject you?"

Severus shrugged.

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised," Robert said. "You better tell her before tomorrow. It's Christmas."

Severus sighed. "I will," he said.

Three hours later, after Minerva and Poppy had left, Sirius arrived with Harry and made their way to Haley's room.

"Good evening, Sirius, Harry," Albus said, opening the door and beaming broadly. "Come in. Haley and Ashley are playing with some of the games Healer Everest brought for them. Minerva and I had an interesting time modifying them for Haley."

"I bet," Sirius said, stepping inside.

Haley looked up at the sound of Sirius' voice.

"Hey there, little pup," he called out, striding over to them. "How are you?"

Haley smiled. "I'm okay," she said. She leaned over and grabbed Snuffles from the bed. "Look."

"Oh, look, it's Snuffles!" Sirius cried, grinning. "Has he been nice to you?"

"Why does everyone think animals can talk?" Haley asked. "They can't."

"They can if you believe they can," Harry said.

"That doesn't make any sense," Haley said.

Harry laughed. "Can I join in whatever you're playing?" he asked.

"Sure!" Ashley cried, scooting over and patting the spot next to her. "I'm trying to teach Haley Exploding Snap."

"How's that going?"

Ashley sighed. "Not good," she said.

Harry laughed.

Sirius walked over to Severus and stopped in front of him. He cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, uneasy.

"If you are expecting me to hex you, Black, I won't," Severus muttered. "Today."

Sirius' lips quirked slightly. "No, it's not that," he said. "I… what… What the hell happened to her? Why is she covered in bandages? In cuts? Bruises? Why is she here? The only thing you said was that we needed to come to St. Mungos. You didn't say why. Why was she in today's paper?"

Severus sighed, irritated, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was not irritated with Sirius, this time, but rather, with the whole situation. With The Daily Prophet. With Rita Skeeter. With the Davises and the cult.

"Haley was subjected to a very poor home life," Albus said, stepping in before Severus hexed the man.

"Explain." Sirius growled.

Albus gave Sirius the run down, shortened version of the story. By the end of it, Severus was fuming. He had to step out so as not to break anything in the room and startle Haley. When he came back in, he looked to Robert.

"It's being taken care of," Robert said calmly, already knowing what Sirius was going to ask. "She is safe now, and that is what matters most."

"Severus is even going to become her guardian," Albus said cheerily, eyes twinkling madly.

Severus glared at Albus.

Sirius eyed Severus for a moment, thinking. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Good."

Severus blinked.

"As much as I despise you, I cannot deny that the girl trusts you," Sirius said with reluctance.

"Why can't you take her?" Severus asked.

"Because I don't know how to handle someone with her past," Sirius said. "And for whatever reason, she trusts you."

"She trusts you," Severus said.

"Not like she trusts you," Sirius said, just as Harry came rushing over to them.

"Um, Professor?" he looked to Severus.

"What, Potter," Severus snapped.

Harry gestured his thumb to Haley.

Haley was leaning forward in her wheelchair, elbows on her knees, chin in her hands, shaking. Her eyes were closed tight, and her fists were clenched. Even from this distance, Severus could tell she was having trouble breathing.

Shauna, who had just come in to check on Haley, moved, but Severus stopped her with a shake of his head.

"It is nothing medical," he said, before slowly walking over to Haley and kneeling in front of the chair, everyone's eyes on him. "I have dealt with this before. She knows me."

Ashley jumped up from her spot and moved to stand next to her father, shaking her head sadly.

"Haley," Severus spoke calmly and quietly. "Haley. Haley. Haley." Every time he said her name, Severus' voice grew slightly louder, and more firm.

Haley jumped slightly at the last calling of her name.

"Haley," Severus said, keeping the same volume and level of firmness in his voice. "Haley, listen to me. I am going to put my hand on yours. Focus, Haley. You aren't there. You're in St. Mungos. You are safe."

Haley whimpered quietly and flinched.

"Whatever you are experiencing is not happening," Severus said. "You are safe here. They can't come here."

Haley opened her eyes, but they were distant and unfocused.

"Haley," Severus tapped her hand. "Focus on this. Do you feel this?"

Haley didn't respond.

Severus grabbed the fallen Snuffles from the floor and put him on Haley's lap, placing her other hand on his furry head. Haley deftly moved her hand to pet the dog's back.

"What are you petting?" Severus asked.

"D-dog," Haley whispered.

"What's the dog's name?" Severus asked.

Haley didn't respond, and her eyes started to close.

"No, Haley, what is your dog's name?" Severus asked, voice a little firmer. "Talk to me. What is his name?"

"S-S-Snuffles," Haley said. "Snuffles."

Severus nodded. "Who gave you Snuffles?"

"S-Sirius," Haley said.

"When?"

"At H-Hogsmeade."

"Good," Severus said. "Now, listen to me. You need to control your breathing before you pass out. Breathe in, two, three, four. Hold it, two, three, four, five. Breathe out, two, three, four, five, six. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five, six. In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, Albus hand me the water, five, six."

Albus handed Severus a glass of water and Severus pressed it to Haley's lips. "Drink," he said, tilting the cup.

Haley took a few sips of the water before taking in a shaky breath, her eyes slowly starting to focus.

"Focus, Haley," Severus said, setting the glass down. "Focus on my voice." Suddenly, an idea struck him and he pulled out his wand. He flicked it, dimming the lights in the room. He sent light from his wand and in large wavy patterns near Haley. "Look to your left. Can you see the light?"

Haley squinted and Severus dimmed the room lights further to make a better contrast for her.

Haley nodded.

"Can you see them moving?" Severus asked, intrigued, and a little shocked that this was working.

Haley nodded.

Severus flicked his wand and made the light pulse gently, in and out. "Can you see that?" he asked.

Haley nodded.

"Focus on that," Severus said.

After a few moments of Severus talking to Haley, and Haley "watching" the light show, Haley leaned back in her chair, exhausted, eyes closed.

"May I come closer, Haley?" Shauna asked softly. "I need to be sure you are all right?"

Haley clenched her fist tightly. Severus placed his hand atop hers and gently unclenched each finger. "She will not hurt you," he said.

Haley looked over to Shauna's voice and hesitantly nodded, bringing Snuffles closer to her chest as she did so.

Shauna approached slowly and withdrew her wand, waving it over Haley. She shook her head. "You are exhausted, dear," she said. "You need to get some rest. I think visiting time is over for today. Or, at least, not as many at once."

"We actually need to be heading home, anyway," Robert said. "Annabelle is expecting us for dinner. Plus, we left her with the twins."

"You have twins?" Haley asked.

Robert chuckled. "I do," he said. "Ari and Seth. I'll bring them some time, if you'd like."

Haley nodded.

Ashley walked over to Haley's chair and smiled. "Can I give you a hug, before I go?" she asked.

Haley nodded and Ashley bent down and gave Haley a warm hug, rubbing her back gently.

"Severus, a word," Robert murmured.

Severus rose from his knelt position on the floor and followed Robert to the other side of the room.

"I have never seen anyone without proper training get a child out of a flashback," Robert said. "Annabelle taught me. She's a child Mind-healer. She figured it might come in handy with what I do. That was brilliant!"

Severus shrugged. "I research," he said. "I have also had many abuse cases come through my House."

"Well, you did excellent!" Robert said, beaming.

Severus merely nodded.

"Take care of both of you," Robert said, waving Ashley over.

Severus walked back to Haley once the Hunters had left.

"Harry and I are going to the fifth floor to get some tea so that Haley can rest a bit," Sirius said.

Severus nodded.

"Would you like anything, Haley?" Sirius asked.

Haley shook her head.

"Snape?"

Severus shook his head.

"I will be out, doing rounds," Shauna said. "If you need me," she gestured to a small button on the bedside table. "it will tell us which room and which patient."

Severus nodded and watched as Sirius, Harry, and Shauna left.

"Well, I must be going," Albus said. "I will visit tomorrow, Haley."

Haley nodded.

"Would you like to lie down?" Severus asked.

"Too weak," Haley said.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Haley hesitated, then nodded.

Severus took Haley's hand. "I'm going to help you stand," he said.

Haley stumbled as she got to her feet, but Severus caught her and helped her to the bed. He pulled the blanket back and placed Haley's hand on the bed. Haley scooted back and swung her legs up, before lying flat on her back. She looked absolutely exhausted.

Severus pulled the blanket up and took a seat in one of the visitor's chairs. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared," Haley whispered.

"Because of the flashback?"

Haley nodded.

"Do you wish to speak about it?"

She shook her head.

"Do you understand that you are safe now?"

Haley shook her head.

"Why is that?"

Haley didn't respond.

"Haley," Severus said. "You can tell me. They will never hurt you again. I won't let them."

"They said they would find me," Haley whispered. "They said if I ever left, they'd find me, and… k-kill me."

Severus' blood boiled. He shook his head, trying to calm down. "They will never find you," he said firmly. "And they most definitely will never kill you, Haley."

"They said they would," Haley said.

"Well, they won't," Severus said.

"How do you know they won't?"

"Because I said so," Severus said. "I will not let them anywhere near you. They will never lay another hand on you again. What they did to you was wrong. Very wrong. They will be punished for what they have done to you. I will see to that."

Haley merely nodded. "Where will I go?" she asked. "Who will take me?"

Severus sighed. "Many feel that I should become your guardian," he said, not one for subtlety's.

Haley looked at him. "But why would you do that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Haley touched her bandaged arms, cuts, bruises, and finally, pointed to her head. "I'm damaged," she said, voice quiet.

"Who in Merlin's name told you that?" Severus asked.

"They did."

"Figures," Severus muttered. "Haley, you are far from damaged. Scars, cuts, flashbacks, anxiety attacks… They do not make you damaged. Rather, they show just how strong you are, and how much of a survivor you are. You are a survivor. You have to be, in order to be where you are now."

"But I don't like people," Haley said.

Severus nearly snorted. "Neither do I," he said truthfully. "But that does not make me any more damaged than you."

"But I have nightmares?" Haley said.

"And?"

"Could wake you," Haley muttered.

Severus shook his head. "Child, that will not bother me. My job as your guardian is to help you. To make sure you sleep. To make sure you are all right."

Haley shrugged.

"So?" Severus asked. "What do you think? Would you like me to become your guardian, or shall I look for another candidate?"

Haley pointed to Severus, smiling slightly. "You," she said.

"Very well," Severus said, smiling slightly. "In that case, when we are not in school, you may call me Severus."

Haley nodded. "Okay," she said.

"It will need to be approved by the Ministry, but it should not be a problem," Severus said, hoping this would be true.

Haley nodded.

"Professor?"

"Severus."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"How will I earn my keep?" Haley asked.

"Your keep?"

"With my aunt and uncle, I had to work to earn my meals and a bed."

Severus scowled. "Child, listen to me, you do not need to work in order to get fed, have clothes, or have a place to sleep. Those people do not deserve the title of aunt and uncle. They are vial, foul beasts who haven't the slightest idea on how to raise a child."

"But what do I do for food?" Haley asked.

"Nothing," Severus said firmly. "You will have food, clothing, a place to sleep. Were you given a room there?"

Haley shrugged. "It was small," she said. "With lots of shelves. It was hard to move in there."

"That is not a room," Severus said through gritted teeth. "That was a closet. That is no room for a child. You will have a room."

"Thank you," Haley whispered.

"There is no need to thank me," Severus said. "You should have been given more than what you were given. Rest assured, you will have what you need."

Haley nodded and yawned, shifting slightly.

"Get some rest," Severus said. "You are exhausted."

"But Sirius and Harry…"

"Will understand," Severus said. "Get some rest. I will bring you something to eat when you wake."

"You're staying?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Severus said. "I will stay."

"Kay," Haley yawned, pulling Snuffles and Simba closer to her. Severus reached over and pulled the blankets up and tucked them around the small child and her animal friends.


End file.
